Dunia Hitam
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Disesatkan oleh bulan dibalik awan-awan, sebuah harapan yang berlalu dan menghilang. Sebuah memori yang menghilang dari masa lalu, malam ini 'ikatan dan takdir' yang berputar akan datang dan pergi. [Hiatus]
1. Serangan

~ Dunia hitam ~

Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu tentang arti sebenarnya dari sebuah kebenaran hingga hal tersebut terbukti dengan sendirinya. Kuroo berasumsi, begitu pula dengan Kenma. Bagi keduanya, kebenaran memiliki makna yang berbeda. Bahkan apa yang dilihat Bokuto tidak sama dengan apa yang dilihat Akaashi, namun keduanya menganut hal yang sama. Asumsi memecah, mengaburkan kebaikan dan keburukan dan ketika semuanya berakhir, penyesalan tidak berguna terjadi.

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: _OOC. OOT_. _AU_. _Shounen-ai_. _HumanKinesis!Chara_. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: T

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Dunia hitam -Serangan- © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Don't like, Don't read

Note:

Italic: Flashback ingatan, narasi yang berbeda, isi pikiran.

Bold: Kata yang diberikan nada penekanan.

' ': Kata yang memiliki arti lain.

Dan sangat disarankan untuk membaca fanfic ini seperti tengah membaca manga, atau tengah menonton anime!

Words: 6.1 K

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _Kuroo Tetsurou adalah seorang_ _telekinesis_ _. Itu artinya, ia bisa membuat benda solid bergerak tanpa menyentuhnya. Well, itu hanya pengertian secara singkatnya saja. Karena kau tahu? Kuroo tak suka memperumit masalah. Kuroo hanyalah sebagian kecil dari beberapa orang di dunia ini yang bisa melakukan kinesis. Terdengar keren memang, tapi kemampuan ini sejujurnya menyeramkan. Biasanya orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan ini hanya bisa menggerakkan benda-benda ringan seperti tisu, kapas, dan daun. Yang terhebat malah cuma bisa memisahkan kuning telur dengan putihnya. Tapi Kuroo berbeda, ia bisa melakukan lebih dari itu. Ia bisa melempar_ _mobil dengan kekuatannya. Ia bisa meremukkan tulang manusia dewasa, dan ia bisa menyembunyikan serta menekan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Kuroo tak sombong dengan kemampuannya. Malah sebaliknya, ia takut. Ia takut pada kemampuannya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti_ _monster._

"Kuroo, kau lihat tadi? Daichi sampai berteriak ' _waaaaa'_ , begitu. Seharusnya kita sering-sering melakukannya!" ucap Bokuto penuh semangat, ia tersenyum lebar karenanya.

 _Namanya Bokuto Koutarou, sama seperti Kuroo. Ia juga seorang kinesis,_ _Pyrokinesis_ _tepatnya. Tak seperti Kuroo yang bisa menerbangkan dan menggerakkan benda-benda solid, Bokuto hanya bisa membakar. Ia dapat membakar apa pun dengan apinya, termasuk manusia sekali pun. Berbeda dengan Kuroo yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, Bokuto malah sama sekali tak bisa. Ia membakar apapun yang ia sentuh, walau tanpa sengaja sekali pun. Bokuto sadar, kalau dia hanya akan mencelakai umat manusia. Karena itu dulu, dulu sekali, Bokuto pernah berencana untuk bunuh diri._

Kuroo tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, tak seperti biasanya. Kuroo lebih kalem hari ini, membuat alis Bokuto tertekuk.

 _Tapi tentunya, sekarang pemikiran itu sudah tak ada lagi. Sekarang Bokuto memiliki Kuroo yang dapat menekan kekuatannya, jadi ia tak perlu takut lagi kalau-kalau ia tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu atau mencelakai orang lain._

"Kau deman, Kuroo? Kau lebih pendiam hari ini." tanya Bokuto, sambil menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kuroo.

Dalam seketika, wajah Kuroo yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja kini merona merah dibuatnya. Kuroo kemudian menepis tangan Bokuto dari dahinya.

"Y-Ya, aku baik. Hanya sakit perut saja." tegas Kuroo, meninggalkan Bokuto yang kini terdiam di tempatnya.

 _'Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?'_ pikir Kuroo.

Bahu ditepuk, Kuroo menoleh spontan. "Ya?!"

Bokuto terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau kita makan di luar saja hari ini. Aku tak membuat jantungmu copot kan?" Bokuto tersenyum menyebalkan.

Kuroo mendengus, "Untungnya tidak. Kita makan di rumah Daichi dan Sugawara saja, aku sedang tak ingin memasak hari ini."

"Begitu? Boleh saja sih, asal kita tak diusir keluar lagi seperti tadi."

Kuroo terkekeh, kemudian tersenyum percaya diri. "Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

Malam ini rumah Sawamura Daichi dan Sugawara Koushi mendadak ramai, seolah-olah mereka baru saja mengadakan pesta besar hari ini. Tapi sebenarnya tidak, ini semua terjadi karena mendadak teman-teman dan kenalan mereka ingin datang berkunjung untuk makan malam bersama. Ya, walau pun dari pada berkunjung. Mereka malah lebih seperti menumpang makan sih. Tapi toh, Sugawara tak masalah. Ia tersenyum lembut malah, mungkin karena jarang-jarang rumah mereka terasa ramai seperti ini. Maklum, beginilah jadinya kalau 'anak-anak' sudah besar. Rumah sepi tanpa adanya keributan.

"Oi, Hinata! Jangan melompat-lompat di lorong rumah!" amuk Daichi.

 _Namanya Sawamura Daichi, seorang_ _Terrakinesis. Artinya, ia dapat mengendalikan bumi dengan mudah. Daichi adalah pemegang salah satu dari lima elemen terkuat dalam kinesis, enam sebenarnya. Tapi anggaplah yang satu sudah lama menghilang, jadi yang tersisa tinggal lima sekarang. Daichi masuk dalam peringkat kedua, karena yang pertama sudah diambil posisinya oleh Bokuto, sang Pyrokinesis atau elemen api._

"Ekh?! I-Iya, _Senpai_!" sedangkan yang di amuk, terlihat tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya panik.

 _Anak bersurai orange itu adalah Hinata Shoyou. Seorang kinesis juga,_ _Aerokinesis tepatnya. Sama seperti Daichi, ia juga seorang pemegang elemen. Tapi sayangnya udara tak termasuk dalam lima elemen terkuat. Walau pun begitu, jangan remehkan kemampuan para elementer disini. Tubuhnya mungkin kecil, tapi kecepatannya tak boleh diremehkan. Ia bisa mengendalikan udara sesuka hatinya, hal favorit yang ia sukai dari kekuatannya adalah terbang. Sudah menjadi impiannya sejak kecil untuk bisa terbang di langit._

Kuroo tertawa, "Kurasa kau terlalu tegas pada si _Chibi_ , Daichi."

Sugawara tertawa maklum, sedangkan Daichi lebih memilih menghela nafas. Ia melirik Kuroo, pandangan matanya terlihat tajam. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, sudah pasti Kuroo sekarang tinggal nama.

 _Sugawara Koushi, seorang_ _vitakinesis. Kemampuannya adalah menyembuhkan luka dan penyakit. Ia bisa menyembuhkan berbagai luka dan penyakit tanpa terkecuali. Terkadang ia membantu beberapa rumah sakit di kota, demi menolong orang-orang._

"Kau, ikut denganku." tegas Daichi, terdapat aura gelap yang mengelilinginya.

Kuroo tersenyum pahit, ia kemudian menepuk bahu Sugawara. "Kalau aku tak kembali sebelum makan malam dimulai, kutitipkan Bokuto padamu."

Suga tertawa, berkata "Tentu," sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya bersama yang lain.

. . . .

Kuroo mengekor pada Daichi, tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya keheningan yang membelenggu.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Kami kedinginan di luar sini!" protes Yaku, pemuda dengan tinggi 165 senti itu menggigil kedinginan. Hidungnya bahkan sudah terlihat memerah sekarang.

 _Morisuke Yaku, seorang c_ _ryptokinesis_ _. Artinya, ia bisa membuat_ _tubuh_ _nya_ _menjadi_ _transparan_ _atau menghilang._

Iwaizumi mendengus setuju, kemudian fokusnya tertuju ke Kuroo sekarang. "Kau tak apa, tak ada Bokuto di sisimu?"

Kuroo tersenyum mengejek, "Apa maksudmu, Iwaizumi? Kupikir, itu seharusnya pertanyaan untukmu. Kau meninggalkan Oikawa di dalam, kau tak apa dengan itu?"

Iwaizumi berdecak kesal, pandangannya terlempar entah kemana. "Aku bukan pengasuh si Sampah itu."

 _Iwaizumi Hajime, seorang_ _Myokinesi_ _s. Kinesisnya dapat membuatnya memiliki k_ _ekuatan super_ _layaknya superhero dalam komik dan film._

"Kalian sebenarnya mau adu mulut atau 'membahas' sesuatu? Jika adu mulut, maka aku akan pergi dari sini. _Mattaku_ , kenapa malam ini dingin sekali sih?!" kesal Yaku, masih bersilang tangan.

Iwaizumi mengusap rambut belakangnya, wajahnya terlihat terganggu oleh sesuatu. "Bagaimana mengatakannya ya..., itu mungkin karena tamu-tamu tak di undang disana." jari jempolnya terlihat tengah menunjuk kegelapan di belakang tubuhnya.

Ekspresi kedua temannya mengeras, kecuali Kuroo yang masih tersenyum mengejek. Mereka sudah memasang kuda-kuda sejak Iwaizumi menunjuk ke belakang. Sebenarnya tanpa Iwaizumi bilang pun, ketiganya sudah sadar akan **atensi** lain disana. Tapi mereka menunggu saat yang tepat. Sesuatu terlihat menyala dalam kegelapan, terdapat dua pasang bola mata yang tengah melihat ke arah mereka.

Kuroo berdecih, ia yakin kalau ia sangat mengenal salah satu dari dua pasang mata itu. "Ada angin apa, sampai beberapa teman lama datang berkunjung seperti ini?"

Iwaizumi melesatkan tinjunya, membuat si Target yang berhasil menghindar semakin mundur dari posisi awal mereka.

Iwaizumi memandang tajam kedua sosok tersebut. "Cih, tak kena ya. Tapi maaf saja, kami tak ingat telah mengundang tamu seperti kalian."

"Iwaizumi- _san_ , kalau tak ada Oikawa- _san_ menjadi lambat ya?" pertanyaan bernada datar dari salah satu 'tamu tak diundang' tersebut berhasil membuat urat-urat terlihat di dahi Iwaizumi.

"Ck, aku tak ingin mendengar itu darimu, Sialan!" geram Iwaizumi.

"Hei, Kenma. Kau tak ingin menyapaku? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi sore, tapi kau tetap saja sombong padaku." Kuroo tersenyum, tangannya ia ayunkan. Membuat benda-benda kecil serta tajam di sekitar mereka melayang dan menyerang atensi yang ia panggil 'Kenma' tersebut.

Kenma menghindar dengan gesit, terdapat berbagai macam benda tajam dalam objek yang Kuroo arahkan padanya. Dan kalau kena, sudah pasti ia akan terluka. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, kematian. Tapi ia tahu satu hal, ia tahu bahwa Kuroo tak akan benar-benar menyerangnya.

"Kuroo..., aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu." Kenma berkata dengan nada datar yang tak dibuat-buat, membuat Kuroo seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Senyumnya berubah pahit.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sangat yakin, kalau kau datang untuk itu."

Kenma tak membalas, telapak tangannya ia biarkan terbuka. Membuat gumpalan awan hitam tampak memenuhi telapak tangannya, jangan tanya bagaimana Kuroo dapat melihatnya, anggap saja Kuroo memiliki indra keenam disini. Ia kemudian mengarahkan gumpalan tersebut ke arah Kuroo dengan ayunan lambat, seolah-olah tampak tak berminat melakukannya.

Kuroo berdecih, ia tak cukup hebat kalau soal kelincahan. Tapi terima kasih untuk _telekinesis_ yang ia miliki, ia jadi lebih mudah menutupi kelemahannya itu. Kuroo mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada, ia berhasil membuat perisai untuk melindungi seluruh perkarangan rumah. Walau pun perisai tersebut sangat transparan, tapi nyatanya perisai tersebut memiliki ketahanan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan _well_ , Kuroo cukup bangga pada kemampuannya kali ini.

"Aku akan menghalangi yang lain untuk datang ke sini, kalian bisa singkirkan mereka tanpaku?"

Kuroo dan Yaku tersenyum penuh percaya diri, sedangkan Iwaizumi terlihat hanya berdecak sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Pergi sana, jangan biarkan si Sampah itu mengangguku selama pertarungan." Daichi tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk.

Akaashi Keiji, pemuda bermata _gunmetal blue_ tersebut tersenyum. Senyuman sinis yang cukup jarang tapi sering terlihat di wajahnya. "Kuroo- _san_ , perisaimu memang kuat untuk menghalau serangan. Tapi..., perisaimu itu, sangat lemah terhadap serangan dari dalam, benar?"

"Kuroo!" Yaku berteriak.

Kuroo tersentak, ia menoleh ke belakang. Melihat es berwujud panah tengah melesat cepat ke arahnya. Kuroo tak bisa bergerak, ia seperti di paku di tempatnya berdiri. Panah es tersebut semakin mendekatinya, Kuroo reflek menutup mata.

 _'Blaaar!'_

Kuroo membuka mata, keringat dingin terlihat menggantung di pelipisnya. Bola mata Kuroo menatap fokus pada punggung seseorang yang cukup ia kenal. Rambut dwi warna itu...

"Bo...kuto..."

Sejenak Bokuto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya matanya memandang tajam pada Akaashi yang terlihat masih tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Akaashi."

"Bokuto-san, _doumo_. Aku cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui, ternyata Bokuto- _san_ masih hidup."

Bokuto menggeram, "Apa mau-mu datang ke sini, Akaashi?!"

Akaashi tertawa, ia memain-mainkan kristal es di tangannya. "Hanya menyapa, mungkin. Bokuto- _san_..., aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Bokuto berdecak kesal, dalam sekejap saja tubuhnya sudah terbalut oleh api. Kuroo mendadak panik begitu melihat Bokuto berlari untuk menembus perisai buatannya.

"Bokuto!" Kuroo berteriak.

Iwaizumi tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Bokuto, wajahnya terlihat tersenyum kecut. "Menyingkirlah Iwaizumi!" teriak Bokuto, begitu jarak mereka tersisa satu meter.

Iwaizumi tak menyingkir, ia malah menyiapkan tinju kanannya. "Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak, Bodoh!"

 _'Buak'_

Bokuto terpental ke belakang, menabrak bangunan tempat Daichi dan Sugawara bernaung selama ini. Dapat terdengar suara debaman keras ketika punggung Bokuto menyentuh dinding dari bangunan tersebut.

Bokuto meringis , begitu pula denga Iwaizumi. Ia mungkin seorang _Myokinesis_ , tetapi tubuhnya tetap saja tubuh manusia yang dapat terluka juga. Ditambah bukannya menyingkir dari hadapan Bokuto yang terbakar hebat, Iwaizumi malah memilih untuk menghentikannya dengan cara meninjunya. Bukankah itu gila namanya? Untuk di saat seperti ini, Iwaizumi benar-benar merasa bersyukur Oikawa tak ada di sisinya. Coba saja bayangkan, bagaimana berisiknya si Sampah-julukan sayang dari Iwaizumi- itu ketika melihat Iwa- _chan_ -nya terluka seperti ini.

Akaashi bertopang dagu, ekspresinya datar, bingung dan kecewa menyatu menjadi satu. "Itu hal tergila yang bisa kau lakukan, Iwaizumi- _san_. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja Bokuto- _san_ menghancurkan perisai itu agar kita bisa 'bermain' sedikit."

Iwaizumi berdecak, rasa sakit di tangannya juga sudah menggila sejak tadi. Ia berharap ada Suga disini untuk mengobatinya sekarang juga. Tiba-tiba saja Daichi muncul dengan Sugawara bersamanya. Setengah berteriak melihat kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh Iwaizumi dan Bokuto.

Suga menghampiri Iwaizumi, wajahnya terlihat cemas sekarang. "Bagaimana bisa kau terluka seperti ini, Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi hanya meringgis, begitu tangan kanannya dipegang oleh Suga. Tampak cahaya hijau lembut menyinari luka bakar di tangannya. "Salahkan si Burung hantu itu, dia lepas kendali tadi."

Suga hanya tersenyum simpul, mulai mengerti penyebab luka bakar di tangan kanan Iwaizumi. "Sudah selesai, tapi kusarankan agar kau tak bermain api lagi, Iwaizumi."

Alis Iwaizumi terangkat sebelah sebagai respon, Suga tertawa sesaat sebelum ekspresinya mengeras melihat musuh mereka.

Pandangan mata Suga menajam, berusaha melihat sosok musuh mereka dalam hitamnya kegelapan. "Siapa mereka, Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi mendecih, malas melihat sosok yang dimaksud. "Para pengkhianat, Akaashi dan Kenma, kenalan Kuroo."

Mata Suga membulat tak percaya, "Akaashi? Kau bercanda, kan?!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda di matamu?"

Mengabaikan Iwaizumi dan Suga, kini dapat dilihat kalau Akaashi tiada bosan melemparkan es berbagai bentuk ke arah perisai pelindung buatan Kuroo. Kuroo jatuh berlutut, ia merasa sudah pada batasnya sekarang. Kalau dalam pertarungan, Kuroo bukanlah tipe penyerang walau serangannya cukup ampuh. Ia tipe bertahan yang dapat diandalkan. Karena itu staminanya sangat berbeda dengan Iwaizumi dan Bokuto, ditambah ia juga harus bertahan dan menyerangan secara bersamaan. Belum lagi ia harus meminimalkan kerusakan serta keselamatan warga sipil, itu benar-benar menguras tenaga _bung_!

Senyuman Akaashi semakin melebar, begitu perisai andalan Kuroo mulai terlihat retak disana-sini. Tinggal sekali serang dengan tekanan penuh, dan perisai menyebalkan itu akan hancur. Tiba-tiba saja Akaashi menjadi sangat bersemangat dalam melakukan kegiatannya.

"Hentikan, tugas kita sudah selesai disini." Akaashi melirik kesal sang Rekan yang sejak tadi berdiam diri, ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Sebuah bola berduri raksasa yang terbuat dari es sudah siap di atas telapak tangan, tinggal dilemparkan saja dan tamatlah riwayat perisai pelindung buatan Kuroo.

"Kau tak dengar aku? Mereka menyuruh kita kembali." kali ini Kenma memberikan penekanan penuh pada setiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

Akaashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak suka. Perasaannya kesal sekarang, bola itu pun sengaja dilemparkan pada perisai Kuroo. Membuat perisai tranparan berdiameter 10-15 meter itu hancur tak tersisa bak serpihan kaca.

Yaku dan Daichi berteriak begitu melihat Kuroo ambruk, hampir semuanya menghampiri Kuroo walau masih ada beberapa yang bersikap waspada dengan musuh di depan mata. Kenma hanya melihat dalam diam ketika sosok Kuroo ambruk ke tanah. Ekspresinya masih saja datar, walau pandangan matanya sudah tak dapat diartikan lagi.

"Kau menyesal? Telah membuatnya seperti itu." Akaashi tersenyum tipis, matanya ikut melirik sosok yang menjadi perhatian Kenma sejak tadi.

"...Tak terlalu..." dan setelahnya yang dapat dilihat hanyalah pemandangan kabut hitam menyelimuti mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya hilang terbawa angin.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita sebelum semua **kejadian** tadi terjadi. Mimpi ini selalu menghantui Bokuto dalam menghabisi malamnya, persis seperti sebuah dosa. Berulang kali Bokuto memohon dan berdoa, meminta supaya mimpi ini terhapuskan dalam hidupnya. Namun semuanya terasa sia-sia, dan malam ini pun. Mimpi ini kembali mengunjunginya, menghiasi bunga tidurnya.

 _"Bokuto-san, kalau sesuatu yang kau percaya menghilang. Maka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu, sejak awal aku memang tak memiliki apa pun untuk kupercayai. Jadi aku tak tahu jawabannya. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal ini, Akaashi?"_

 _"Ah, tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya bertanya."_

. . . .

 _Bokuto terengah-engah, penampilannya terlihat buruk. "Hah... hah... ke-kenapa... Akaashi... KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?!"_

 _Akaashi, pemuda itu terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari Bokuto. Tubuhnya bermandikan darah, dengan wajah yang juga tak luput dari noda merah. Tetapi ada yang janggal disini, walau pun berpenampilan mengerikan seperti itu. Entah kenapa Akaashi masih bisa tersenyum lebar. Bokuto takut, ia takut pada Akaashi yang seperti ini. Sosok di hadapannya bukanlah Akaashi Keiji yang ia kenal. Jelas bukan, Bokuto tak pernah kenal dengan makhluk haus darah seperti itu. Mahkluk yang dengan mudahnya membunuh seluruh penduduk desa tempat mereka tinggal, bukanlah Akaashi yang ia kenal._

 _Bokuto tak mengenalnya, ia sungguh tak mengenalnya. Akaashi yang ia kenal, tak akan memutuskan kepala para pria dewasa dengan mudahnya. Akaashi yang ia kenal, tak akan mencabut jantung para wanita sambil tertawa kesenangan. Akaashi yang ia kenal, tak akan terlihat bahagia saat merobek daging dan tulang anak-anak seperti sudah biasa melakukannya._

 _Ini pasti mimpi, ya, pasti, semoga saja._

 _"Bokuto-san, kupikir kau sudah kabur dariku. Ah, bodohnya aku, tentu saja Bokuto-san tak akan meninggalkanku. Benar kan, Bokuto-san?"_

 _Bokuto menepis tangan Akaashi yang kotor oleh warna merah. Wajahnya memucat, dengan sepasang bola mata emas melototi Akaashi penuh irama ketakutan._

 _Senyum Akaashi menghilang, "Bokuto-san?"_

 _Bokuto tersentak, panggilan tersebut seperti air panas yang menyirami luka di hatinya -sakit._

 _Ekspresi Akaashi terlihat kecewa, matanya memandang datar Bokuto yang terlihat sangat ketakutan padanya. Tidak, bukan padanya, tapi apa yang ia lakukan. Bokuto takut pada apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tapi itu wajar, bukan? Ia pun mungkin akan ketakutan jika melihat Bokuto melakukan apa yang ia lakukan._

 _"Bokuto-san, apakah kau masih suka padaku?"_

 _'...Tidak...'_

 _"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat ketakutan padaku?"_

 _'...Kumohon hentikan...'_

 _Akaashi kini berubah wujud, sosoknya terlihat menyeramkan dengan wujud monster hitam bermata merah. "Padahal aku sangat men-"_

 _'Tidaaak!'_

 _. . . ._

"Bokuto!" Kuroo membentak, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat sejak pertarungan tadi. Berulang kali mengguncangkan tubuh Bokuto, sambil memanggil-manggil namanya sampai hilang kesabaran sudah menjadi jadwal kegiatannya setiap malam.

Bokuto terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Matanya berulang kali berkedip, berusaha menyamankan korneanya dengan pencahayaan seadaanya. "...Kuroo..." Bokuto reflek memeluk Kuroo dengan erat, seolah-olah pemuda bermahkota hitam itu akan menghilang kalau ia melepas pelukannya barang sedetik saja.

"Bokuto?" Kuroo berbisik, setengah menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya lebih memilih mengelus punggung Bokuto. Ini selalu terjadi setiap kali Bokuto tertidur dan Kuroo tak berada di sisinya.

Tubuh Bokuto bergetar, pertanda kalau pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria dengan tingkah kekanakan itu tengah ketakutan. Kuroo membalas pelukan itu, matanya memandang langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Bokuto menganggukkan kepalanya, Kuroo kembali menghela nafas. "Itu hanya mimpi, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Sekarang aku disini bersamamu jadi jangan takut lagi, oke?"

Bokuto menatap wajah Kuroo lekat, wajah yang selalu menampilkan seringaian menyebalkan kini terlihat buruk. Wajah itu pucat dengan gurat lelah dan cemas yang berlebihan –bahkan area matanya mulai menghitam seperti panda.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Kuroo menggeleng, "Aku tak akan bisa tidur selama mereka masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Kau pasti lelah kan? Tidurlah lagi, kali ini aku akan terus bersamamu sampai pagi."

"Kau juga butuh tidur, Kuroo!"

Kuroo berdecih, stres akibat kelelahan mulai berefek sekarang. "Jangan pikirkan aku, aku bisa tidur besok. Kumohon tidurlah, Bokuto."

Bokuto terdiam, terlihat ingin menolak sebelum akhirnya bungkam. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menurut saja, ketika Kuroo mulai menyelimutinya dan bersandar di sisi tempat tidur. Tangan mereka bertautan, Kuroo terlihat tak ingin melepaskan genggaman mereka begitu pula dengan Bokuto.

 _. . . ._

Kuroo terdiam, pikirannya kini menyelam ke dalam lautan ingatannya.

 _"Kenapa kau tak melawan mereka, Kuroo?"_

Kuroo memperhatikan sosok dirinya di masa lalu. Sosok yang menurutnya masih sangat lemah sekaligus polos.

 _Kuroo kecil tersenyum, tangannya masih sibuk memutar sebuah bola. "Karena aku tak ingin menyakiti orang lain, tentunya."_

 _"Walau pun mereka menyakitimu?" sepasang pupil berbentuk vertikal memperhatikannya dengan seksama, sudah lupa dengan kegiatan awal._

 _Kuroo kecil masih tersenyum, namun gurat senyumannya terlihat berbeda_ _dengan yang pertama. Senyumannya terlihat memancarkan sedikit kesedihan. "Walau pun aku tersakiti sekali pun."_

 _Kozume Kenma, bocah berumur enam tahun itu terlihat kesal. Kenma bangkit, membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih besar dari tubuh Kuroo yang tengah duduk di rerumputan. "Kalau kau seperti itu terus, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri?! Kalau kau tak ingin melawan, maka aku yang akan melawan mereka untukmu!"_

 _Mata coklat terang Kuroo membulat, ia lantas tersenyum. "Kalau kau memutuskan begitu, maka aku memiliki alasan untuk melawan."_

 _Kenma memandang tak mengerti, Kuroo tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan melawan, jika itu untuk melindungimu."_

 _Kenma bersemu, "Bodoh, seharusnya kau melawan untuk dirimu sendiri! Tapi bagaimana jadinya, jika aku malah menjadi seperti mereka?"_

 _Kuroo terdiam, terlihat tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan tersebut. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bertarung denganmu sampai kau akhirnya tersadar kembali Kenma!"_

 _Kenma terdiam, matanya terus menatap sosok Kuroo yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. "Begitu..., kalau begitu aku juga, tak akan ragu bertarung dengan Kuroo nanti." Kenma tersenyum, hanya senyuman tipis yang sudah cukup untuk membuat Kuroo bahagia sekarang. Ah, ia ingin pertemanan indah ini tetap berlangsung selamanya... semoga._

. . . .

Kemudian ingatan Kuroo terlihat maju ke beberapa tahun ke depan. Kuroo memperhatikan dirinya yang terlihat 'buruk'. Wajahnya datar, sedatar wajah 'sosok' Kenma yang bukan lagi Kenma baginya.

 _"Kau benar-benar sudah memutuskannya? Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu itu, Kenma?"_

Kuroo masih ingat kejadian itu, saat-saat ia juga berubah menjadi sosok 'lain' dalam hidupnya.

 _Kenma menghela nafas, tubuhnya terlihat masih diselimuti oleh awan atau apalah itu berwarna hitam. Kenma mengulurkan tangannya, tatapan serta ekspresinya masih saja datar seperti biasanya._

 _"Kuroo... ikutlah denganku, kita tak diterima di tempat ini. Jika kita tetap di tempat ini, kau akan terus terluka. Dan aku tak ingin kau terluka seperti itu lagi, kumohon Kuroo, ikutlah denganku."_

 _Ekspresi Kuroo mengeras, ia menepis tangan Kenma yang terulur padanya. Tubuhnya berbalik, berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut tapi terhenti. "Maafkan aku, Kenma. Sepertinya aku salah menilaimu, kau ingat perkataanku saat kita masih kecil? Akan kulakukan apa yang kukatakan dulu, karena itu, masih ada waktu untukmu kembali sebelum apa yang kita ucapkan saat dulu itu benar-benar terwujud. Kembalilah, Kenma..., kumohon..."_

 _Kenma berbalik, memutuskan kontak pada punggung Kuroo yang selalu dilihatnya ketika kecil dulu. "Maafkan aku, Kuroo. Permintaanmu itu terlalu sulit untukku kabulkan. Tapi sepertinya semuanya sudah jelas disini, suatu hari di masa depan. Ketika kita bertemu lagi, kuharap tak ada sedikit pun keraguan untukmu bertarung denganku."_

 _Kuroo tersenyum kecut, "Setidaknya, aku sedikit bangga sekarang. Bangga karena mengetahui bahwa,bocah cengeng yang selalu kulindungi dulu sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa._ _"_

 _Itu adalah perkataan terakhirnya, sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar berpisah._

 _. . . ._

Kemudian ingatannya maju ke beberapa bulan ke depan. Saat itu musim dingin, salju dimana-mana dengan suhu minus derajat pembeku hati. Entah mengapa, Kuroo merasa suasananya saat itu sangat tepat dengan keadaannya saat itu.

 _Kuroo memandang kosong jalanan yang cukup ia hafal tapi juga terasa asing di saat bersamaan. Sejak 'saat' itu, Kuroo memutuskan pindah ke sebuah kota besar namun asing untuknya. Tujuannya? Untuk menghilangkan ingatan tentang masa kecil **mereka** tentunya. Kuroo terus melangkah, fokusnya mulai kembali begitu menyadari langkahnya mulai menuju ke tempat favoritnya di kota ini. Tempat itu tak semewah mall zaman sekarang, tapi tak sejadul pedesaan zaman dulu. Hanya sebuah tebing, lengkap dengan sebuah jurang plus sungai kecil di bawahnya._

 _Tempat yang cukup hangat untuk cuaca sedingin kutub utara. Acap kali Kuroo tengah bersedih atau bergundah gulana, tempat inilah yang sering ia tuju untuk menenangkan hatinya._

 _Mata Kuroo membulat sempurna, pandangannya kini tengah fokus pada seorang Pemuda berambut dwiwarna yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan ia fokus karena sosok itu terlihat mau bunuh diri. Ah, tidak, bukan terlihat. Tapi memang ingin tepatnya. Kuroo mendadak panik, begitu melihat pemuda yang tengah menangis seperti baru saja diputusi oleh pacarnya itu berjalan menuju tebing tanpa_ _pembatas. Kuroo berteriak, tetapi Pemuda itu justru membentaknya._

 _"Menjauhlah dariku!"_

 _"Hei, kita bisa bicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Tak perlu seperti ini!" Kuroo mendekat, tetapi Pemuda itu malah semakin menjauh dari Kuroo._

 _"Kumohon menjauhlah, kau akan terbakar nanti!"_

 _Kuroo berdecak, "Dengar, aku tak tahu siapa Kau atau mengapa alasanmu mau bunuh diri. Tapi tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku di kota ini, dan aku tak mau melihat arwah penasaran setiap kali aku ke sini! Terutama yang merepotkan sepertimu."_

 _Pemuda itu masih sesenguhan, "Itu kejam! Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu setelah mati, sungguh!"_

 _Kuroo mendekat dengan hati-hati, dirinya tetap berbicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang Lawan bicara. "Kau ini gila atau apa, hah?! Kalau Kau mati, Kau malah semakin merepotkanku tahu ngga?!"_

 _"Itu perkataan yang kejam! Sebenarnya kau berniat untuk menolongku atau tidak sih?!"_

 _Pandangan mata Kuroo menajam, "Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Tentu saja aku ingin menolongmu, tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apakah Kau pikir, mereka akan senang dengan apa yang Kau lakukan ini?"_

 _Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah, "Aku ini sudah sendiri sejak kecil, aku tak memiliki orang tua apalagi keluarga. Jadi kumohon, tolong biarkan aku bunuh diri dengan tenang."_

 _"Itu malah jadi masalah buatku!" Kuroo mendadak berlari ke arah Pemuda itu, membuat si Pemuda terkejut dan akhirnya terpleset jatuh. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat sebagai reflek._

 _'Grep!'_

 _Si Pemuda membuka kembali kelopak matanya, begitu merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan terbakar!"_

 _Kuroo berusaha menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga, "Apa aku terlihat terbakar di matamu?! Dari pada mikirin itu_ _, lebih baik Kau tolong dirimu sendiri!"_

 _"Kumohon lepaskan aku, kau juga akan terjatuh nanti." pinta pemuda itu setengah memohon._

 _Kuroo masih bersikeras, tangannya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya agar tubuh pemuda itu tak terjatuh dari tebing. "Hei, apa Kau benar-benar ingin mati?"_

 _Pemuda itu terdiam, "Kalau kau sungguh ingin mati, maka..."_

 _Pemuda itu terpelongo, tak mengerti maksud Kuroo. Kuroo mendadak ikut terjatuh, membuat Pemuda itu melotot tak percaya. "Kau gila ya?! Kenapa kau ikut bunuh diri denganku!"_

 _"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih bagus mati berdua dari pada sendirian, kan?"_ _Pemuda itu terdiam, merasa terharu karena masih ada orang yang mau peduli padanya._

 _"Bodoh, apa kau pikir aku akan mengatakan itu? Bermimpi saja sana!" teriak Kuroo, sambil menarik Pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tangannya yang tersisa terangkat tinggi di atas kepala –posisi mereka ketika terjatuh kepala di bawah, kelopak matanya tertutup. Berulang kali ia bergumam "Bayangkan tranpolin, bayangkan tranpolin," seperti tengah merapalkan mantra._

 _. . . ._

 _Kuroo mengapit dagu, "Begitu, jadi kau kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti untukmu ya? Yah..., sama denganku sih, atau mungkin sedikit berbeda? Ah, aku tak tahu." Kuroo tersenyum simpul, senyum yang kurang pas untuk perasaannya sebenarnya._

 _Pemuda itu menyerumput tehnya dengan tenang, "Ah, ya, bagaimana bisa kau tak terbakar oleh apiku tadi? Rumah ini juga, kenapa bisa tak terbakar? Apa kau bisa melakukan sihir atau semacamnya?"_

 _Kuroo masih tersenyum, "Oh, kalo soal itu mungkin karena aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Rumah ini juga, aku melapisinya dengan pelindung agar tak terbakar. Karena berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat darimu, sepertinya kau memiliki kemampuan spesial untuk membakar seseorang atau sesuatu ya?"_

 _Pemuda itu hanya mangut-mangut, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ramah ke arah Kuroo. "Hei, kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou. Dan namamu adalah?"_

 _Kuroo terdiam sejenak, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. "Um... salam kenal, namaku Kuroo Tetsurou, kau bisa panggil aku Kuroo."_

 _Bokuto masih tersenyum, "Kuroo-kun, ne? Apa kau juga pengguna kinesis? Tipe kinesis apa yang kau miliki?"_

 _"Ah, Kuroo saja juga sudah cukup. Aku pengguna telekinesis, aku bisa menggerakkan benda padat dan membuat pelindung yang cukup kuat. Ya, pelindung yang melapisi rumah ini contohnya."_

 _"Wow, sepertinya kau memiliki kemampuan yang cukup keren ya. Tak seperti milikku, hanya bisa membakar. Eh, Kuroo. Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Kuroo berkedip, tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Tubuh Bokuto bergerak mendekat, tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibir atas Kuroo. "Hidungmu berdarah, lihat?"_

 _Kuroo menyentuh hidungnya, berusaha memastikan. "Oh, kau benar. Mungkin ini akibat aku terlalu sering menggunakan kinesisku dalam jumlah yang besar, kali ya? Sudah kuduga, aku seharusnya hanya menyelimutimu dengan perisai pelindung." Kuroo bergumam panjang lebar._

 _"Kuroo," Kuroo menoleh, menatap Bokuto dengan mata malasnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, memang selalu begini jika aku menggunakan kinesisku secara berlebihan. Oh, ya, Bokuto, kau bilang kalau kau ingin mati karena tak ingin melukai orang lain dengan kemampuanmu itu kan?"_

 _Bokuto mengangguk polos, sebagai jawaban. Kuroo kembali melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membatasi kemampuanmu itu?"_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _Kuroo menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya aku selalu berpikir, untuk apa aku hidup selama ini. Aku juga berprinsip untuk hidup selama ada orang yang membutuhkanku di dunia ini. Jadi ketika melihatmu, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau tujuanku hidup adalah untuk bertemu denganmu seperti ini. Ah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apakah kau mau hidup bersamaku?"_

 _Bokuto awalnya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging di wajahnya yang tergolong tampan. "Ini terasa seperti acara lamaran ya?" wajah Kuroo memerah seketika, sebelum akhirnya ia gelagapan menghadapi pelukan maut dari seseorang yang baru saja ia 'lamar'._

 _"Bo-Bokuto, lepaskan aku!" Kuroo meronta, Bokuto tersenyum dengan sedikit blush on di pipi. "Kalau begitu, Kuroo harus janji satu hal padaku."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada di sisiku selamanya." Bokuto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroo, membuat Kuroo terdiam sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan hangat Bokuto._

 _"Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisimu," Kuroo berbisik, pelukan mereka hampir melonggar. "Tapi aku bisa berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, kapan pun dan dimana pun aku berada."_

 _Itu hanya sebuah janji kecil di antara mereka, janji yang bisa dikatakan sebagai benang merah pengikat takdir. Ketika Kuroo sudah berjanji, ia akan selalu menepatinya. Walau sesulit apapun janji itu..._

 _"Kalau begitu, itu sudah cukup untukku." Bokuto ikut berbisik, pelukan semakin mengerat di antara mereka. Rasa hangat dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu, menjadi perpaduan rasa manis yang enak sekaligus nikmat dipandang._

 _"Tapi kau juga harus berjanji sesuatu padaku," Kuroo melepaskan pelukan mereka secara paksa, membuat Bokuto bertanya-tanya janji seperti apakah yang diinginkan oleh Kuroo._

 _"Berjanjilah kau tak akan melakukan hal konyol semacam bunuh diri lagi, mengerti?!" Bokuto tertawa, lalu kembali memeluk Kuroo erat. Terlalu erat sampai tanpa sengaja bibirnya menyentuh pipi Kuroo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Keesokan harinya*_

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, ini pertama kalinya keheningan meraja di antara mereka. Bokuto menelan ludahnya susah payah, menatap Kuroo yang terlihat masih fokus pada pedang samurai di tangan –tangannya bergerak monoton mengusap pedang tersebut.

"Ku-Kuroo!"

Kuroo menghentikan gerakan tangannya, tetap bersikukuh fokus pada benda mati tersebut. Bokuto keringat dingin, ia lebih merasa tercekik oleh keheningan ketimbang dicekik sungguhan.

"...Apa kau... sungguh... ingin melakukannya? Ma-Maksudku, membunuh Kozume- _kun_ atau sesuatu yang seperti itu..., mungkin."

Kuroo tak sedikit pun menoleh padanya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ekspresi Kuroo sedang sangat serius sekarang. Bokuto ingin menelan mentah-mentah apa yang sudah ia ucapkan, perasaannya tak enak sekarang. Bokuto merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan hal sesensitif itu pada Kuroo. Bokuto meruntuki kebodohannya.

Kuroo menghela nafas, pandangannya masih tertuju pada benda panjang yang sengaja ia pegang vertikal. Benda tersebut sangat bersinar dan mengkilap. Sangat cocok untuk dijadikan cermin sementara. Melalui pedang tersebut, tatapan mata mereka terhubung. Kuroo melihat Bokuto, dan begitu juga dengan Bokuto.

"Bukan aku yang akan membunuhnya, Bokuto."

"Eh?! Lalu?"

"Tapi kau, _kinesis_ nya lemah terhadap cahaya. _Kinesis_ apimu yang terkuat di antara kita sekarang. Di antara kita semua, hanya kita berdualah yang cocok untuk melawannya. Dan aku bisa saja melawannya, tapi itu tentunya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. _Kinesis_ nya mungkin merupakan kelemahanku, tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa mengimbanginya sekarang. Walau pun begitu, itu tak berarti aku bisa menang dalam pertarungan melawannya. Paling beruntung, kami berdua sama-sama mati terbunuh oleh satu sama lain atau sejenisnya. Aku bisa menerima hal tersebut, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Tanpaku, kau sama saja dengan mati."

"I-Itu perkataan yang kejam!" rengek Bokuto, air mata tampak menggantung manja di sudut matanya.

"Aku tak ingin, kau menggila dan membunuh semua teman-teman kita, Bokuto. Tidak, selama musuh kita masih hidup di dunia ini. Aku terima apabila, aku harus menghancurkan 'hati'ku berulang kali demi tujuan kita. Tapi aku tak akan terima, apabila kau membunuh 'hati'mu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Bokuto."

Bokuto terdiam, ia mengerti maksud dari setiap perkataan Kuroo padanya. Bokuto berbeda dengan Kuroo, ia tak sekuat itu hingga bisa membunuh manusia. Jangankan manusia, ia bahkan tak tega melihat seekor kucing sekarat di depan matanya walau hanya sedetik saja.

Kuroo bangkit, menepuk bahu Bokuto dan berkata. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya satu, Bokuto. Bertarunglah dengan Kenma, kau tak perlu membunuhnya. Cukup berikan aku waktu untuk mengalahkan Akaashi, dan datang untuk 'menyapa' Kenma. Dibandingkan kita, kuyakin mereka memiliki pasukan yang jauh lebih banyak dari anggota kita. Mereka pasti akan membuat kita berpencar untuk mengalahkan kita. Jika aku mati setelah mengalahkan dua atau tiga orang, maka keselamatan anggota tim akan sedikit terjamin."

Bokuto lagi-lagi terdiam, kali ini bibirnya kelu untuk berbicara. "K-Kau akan... pergi? Meninggalkanku?"

Kuroo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan bernada serak tersebut, ia merasa 'sedikit' sedih sekarang. Ia lanjut berkata dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya menghilang memasuki lorong rumah mereka. "Anggap saja, ini 'misi' bunuh diri untukku."

Bokuto tak sanggup berkata-kata, kakinya terlalu lemas mendengar pernyataan yang Kuroo lontarkan padanya beberapa detik lalu.

. . . .

"Daichi, kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Daichi menoleh, terdapat sedikit gurat kecemasan di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi, "Ya, aku sangat yakin. Jika mereka seberani itu menyerang kita ketika kita sedang berkumpul, maka sudah di pastikan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti. Dan aku tak berniat melihat 'sesuatu' itu benar-benar terjadi tentunya."

"Tetapi apa yang kira-kira mereka rencanakan sebenarnya? Dalam satu abad ini, kebetulan para pengguna _kinesis_ terlahir secara bersamaan. Kebanyakan dari kita hanya terpaut satu atau dua tahun, bahkan. Apakah karena dendam? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah masyarakat sudah tak mem _bully_ pengguna _kinesis_ , sejak terciptanya undang-undang perlindungan terhadap pengguna _kinesis_?"

Daichi terdiam sejenak, lebih memilih menyerumput _vanilla tea_ favoritnya _by_ Suga. Pikirannya yang ruwet, bisa sedikit lurus sekarang. "Apapun alasan mereka, aku merasa kalau rencana mereka **akan** memakan cukup banyak korban. Karena itu, kau juga harus selalu siap dengan kemampuanmu, Suga. Dan untuk selanjutnya, aku mohon bantuanmu."

Suga tersenyum lembut, berkata "Tentu," sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka –kamar Daichi tepatnya.

. . . .

"Iwa- _chan_ , apakah kita benar-benar harus melakukan ini? Maksudku, siapa pun yang mati nantinya, itu bukan urusan kita kan? Toh, bukan kita yang membunuh mereka. Kenapa kita harus repot-repot bertarungan dengan kelompok tak jelas seperti 'Mereka'?"

 _Oikawa Tooru namanya, seorang pemuda tampan yang juga seorang_ _tychokinesis. Itu artinya, ia dapat mengendalikan mental dan mengubah bidang stokastik yang mempengaruhi kemungkinan suatu peristiwa atau lainnya sehingga menghasilkan nasib baik dan buruk pada seseorang atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Umurnya sama dengan Iwaizumi, dan ia tinggal bersama Iwaizumi sekarang._

Iwaizumi mendengus, lantas memandang tajam sosok Oikawa yang kini tengah tengkurap di tempat tidurnya bak seorang putri duyung.

"Kita tak benar-benar harus melawan Mereka, Daichi memberikan kita pilihan untuk bertarung atau tidak. Tapi kupikir akan sangat merepotkan kalau membiarkan Mereka berbuat sesuka hatinya, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk bertarung melawan Mereka sekarang sebelum akhirnya Mereka menjadi masalah besar untuk kita nantinya."

"Oh~, Iwa- _chan_ saja. Aku tidak ikutan, terlalu malas menghadapi Ushiwaka sialan itu soalnya." Oikawa merespon _ogah-ogahan_ , tak memiliki minat sama sekali dengan penjelasan Iwaizumi tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kau sama saja membiarkanku mati nanti."

"Eh?"

"Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya, saat itu Akaashi mengataiku lambat kalau tak ada kau disisiku. Aku cukup yakin, Bokuto tak akan ikut bertarung bersama kami. Sedangkan Kuroo, mungkin dia lebih memilih untuk bertarung melawan Kenma dari pada menemaniku bertarung melawan Akaashi. Itu artinya, kesempatan aku mati di tangan Akaashi jauh lebih besar ketimbang saat kita bersama."

"Hueeee, Iwa- _chan_ jangan berpikir begitu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Iwa- _chan_! Nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku _bobok_ , selain Iwa- _chan_ ~?!" Oikawa menangis sejadi-jadinya, Iwaizumi tak ingat sejak kapan Oikawa sudah bangkit dan menubruknya kuat seperti ini.

Iwaizumi meringgis, begitu merasakan punggungnya menabrak sudut meja belajarnya. Ia merasa akan memiliki penyakit encok sekarang, walau usianya masih muda. Ia menghela nafas, ingin marah tapi keburu ditahan sebelum akhirnya _kinesis_ nya memakan **korban** patah tulang yang baru saja sembuh dari patah tulangnya. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Iwa- _chan_ a.k.a Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa masih sesenguhan di dada bidang Iwaizumi, membuat si empunya dada mengelus punggung Oikawa lembut -berusaha menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau merindukan Kuroo- _san_ , Kenma?"

Kenma tak menjawab, masih fokus pada sebuah liontin berbandul _black crystal_. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, fokusnya kini teralih pada sosok Akaashi yang termakan kegelapan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau bertemu dengan Bokuto juga, setelah sekian lama..." Kenma berkata dengan aura tak berminat, membuat Akaashi mendadak menghela nafas.

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku senang adalah karena bertemu dengan Iwaizumi- _san_ tadi."

Kenma memandang bosan pada senyuman tipis Akaashi, "Kau berbohong."

"Aku tak akan membantah untuk itu. Tapi aku selalu penasaran, kenapa kau masih menyimpan kristal 'kosong' itu?"

 _"Mulai sekarang, kristal ini akan menjagamu di saat aku tak berada di sisimu. Ini peninggalan dari Ibuku, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya. Ibuku bilang, kalung kristal itu mengandung kekuatan yang dapat menjagamu."_

 _"Dan kau percaya pada kebohongan tersebut?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan **kebohongan**? Ibuku tak pernah berbohong!"_

"...Hanya ingin menjaganya saja..."

Akaashi terdiam, "Asal itu tidak membunuhmu, terserah kau mau melakukan apa."

Akaashi beranjak pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar balasan dari Kenma. "Kuroo tak akan membunuhku."

Akaashi menoleh, menatap Kenma melalui ekor matanya. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya percaya akan hal itu. Walau pun kami sudah berjanji akan saling bunuh ketika bertemu nanti, tapi aku tak merasakan tanda-tanda kalau Kuroo akan membunuhku. Lagi pula, Kuroo tak sebodoh itu. Dia bukanlah orang yang akan mengambil resiko besar untuk mencapai tujuannya. Tebakan dariku, dia akan bertarung denganmu. Dan aku akan bertarung dengan Bokuto."

Akaashi membuang pandangan ke sembarangan arah, "Bokuto- _san_ tak akan ikut dengan mereka, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu."

Kenma meliriknya, "Terkadang seorang pria akan menjadi pemberani, apabila memiliki seseorang untuk dilindunginya. Itu yang Kuroo katakan padaku, saat kami masih kecil."

"Ya, mau Bokuto- _san_ ikut atau tidak. Tugas kita hanya satu, yaitu membunuh semua serangga penganggu yang masuk nantinya." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Akaashi melangkah pergi.

Kenma tak berkata apa pun, ia membiarkan Akaashi pergi begitu saja. Ingatannya kini mengelana ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Seketika wajah dan senyuman pahit Kuroo terlihat kembali di benaknya. Kelopak mata terpejam, berharap dapat lebih jelas melihat wajah itu.

 _"...Itu akan menjagamu..."_

Senyuman ceria penuh kepolosan terlihat, Kenma mendecih. Ia lantas bangkit dari tempatnya, menuju suatu tempat yang sudah ia hafal betul jalannya.

 _"...Ibuku bunuh diri, Kenma..."_

Kali ini sebuah wajah sarat akan kesedihan terlihat, tak ada senyuman yang biasa terlihat di wajahnya. Kode kunci dimasukkan, membuat pintu besi berbahan metal terbuka dengan sendirinya.

 _"Orang-orang bilang, kalau Ibuku seorang pelacur. Aku tak terkejut dengan itu, karena aku sendiri tak memiliki 'Ayah'."_

Lengkungan senyum berbeda makna terbayang, Kenma melempar tubuhnya ke sebuah _single bed_ minimalis.

 _"Sesaat sebelum Ia gantung diri, Ia berkata kalau sebenarnya Ia tak menginginkan seorang anak sepertiku," terdapat jeda panjang dalam kalimatnya._

 _"Ia menyesal telah melahirkanku sebagai darah dagingnya. Ia juga bilang, kalau memilikiku sebagai anaknya saja sudah membawa sial dan ditambah dengan 'keanehan' yang kumiliki ini. Kau tak bisa bayangkan, bagaimana wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat 'lembut' menjadi sangat marah dan takut ketika melihatku saat itu."_

Kenma menutup mata, semakin lama ingatannya semakin membanjiri benaknya.

 _"Jadi, kau ingin bilang kalau alasan Ibumu mati itu karena kau?"_

 _Tatapannya masih tak berubah, begitu juga dengan senyumnya._

 _"Aku hanya ingin berkata, aku sudah kehilangan hal yang sangat penting bagiku. Dan sekarang, aku juga sudah menemukan 'hal' penting lainnya. Jadi aku tak ingin kehilangan hal itu lagi."_

"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana pun juga kalung ini tetap saja 'kosong'." Kenma mengumpat. Sekarang ia menyesal telah menggali ingatan yang seharusnya ia kubur dalam-dalam.

 _"Tapi aku tak menyesal, karena aku yakin, kalau Ibuku tak serius mengatakan hal itu padaku. Ibu sengaja mengatakan hal tersebut, agar aku membencinya, agar aku tak berakhir sama sepertinya. Tapi sayangnya, rencananya itu gagal."_

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi Ibumu, huh? Kuroo...," bisik Kenma pada kekosongan.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

A/N:

Hei, hei, hei, apa kabar minna?! Sehat kan? Duh, ada yg kangen sama aku gak? ^v^ /gak/ *mojok*

Kali ini muncul lagi dengan fic gaje berchapter, dengan ini lengkaplah sudah 10 fic yg harus kuselesaikan. *kembali mojok*  
Fanfic ini sebenarnya diketik khusus, niatnya sih gak ngeyaoi dulu. Tapi ya namanya fujo, jadi ga bisa nahan getaran alam bawah sadar(?).

 _Well_ , _flashback_ ingatan itu hanya pemanis dan pembantu agar konflik antar karakter semakin kerasa. Ah, ya, pasti ada beberapa kata yang membingungkan kalian ketika membacanya kan? Duh, untuk yg itu bisa kalian tanyakan padaku di kolom review. Sebenarnya kalau kalian menyimak lebih dalam lagi setiap scene di fic ini, kalian akan menemukan "kunci" untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.  
Ah, tapi kalau masih tetap tak mengerti dan ingin bertanya, dipersilakan kok hehe xD  
Bagi yg punya akun akan segera kubalas, bagi yg ga punya akan kubalas dichap 2 nanti ^^  
Aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan kalian ^^

Oya, untuk chap ini nama kinesis Kenma ama Akaashi masih dirahasiakan. Tapi tentunya udah ketahuan kan, kinesis mereka apa hehe. xD  
Nama antek" Kenma ama Akaashi juga masih dirahasiakan, mungkin di chap 2 nanti baru ketahuan hehe xD  
Untuk kinesis Oikawa, intinya Oikawa bisa melihat keberuntungan dan kesialan seseorang. Ketika dia menggunakan kemampuannya, matanya akan berubah warna jadi merah. /jangan spoiler hei/

Maaf kalau fanficnya kepanjangan, kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat diterima. Oh, ya, kalau ada yg ingin kalian sampaikan atau ada uneg" ketika membaca ini, silakan ungkapkan saja di kolom review. Uneg" kalian akan menjadi penghibur buatku saat mengerjakan chap 2 nanti ^^

Yah, karna tak ada lagi yg ingin kusampaikan. Sampai jumpa chapter depan! ^^ *ngilang*


	2. Kinester Famiglia

~ Dunia Hitam ~

Summary: Apa yang kita berdua inginkan sangat berbeda, yang kau inginkan adalah dunia yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Dan yang kuinginkan adalah akhir dari dunia. Tanpa ada yang menghargaimu, apakah kau akan mati dengan cara seperti itu? Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, Kuroo. Hanya dirimu (Kenma). Keputusasaan, penderitaan, tawa, kebahagiaan. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengubah rasa sakit dan penderitaan ini menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan? (Kuroo)

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: _OOC. OOT_. _AU_. _AT_. _Sho-ai(?)_. _HumanKinesis!Chara_. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: T

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Dunia Hitam – _Kinester Famiglia_ -© Akasuna Yuri Chan

Don't like, Don't read

Note:

Italic: Narasi yang berbeda, isi pikiran.

Bold: Kata yang diberikan nada penekanan.

' ': Kata bermakna lain.

Bold&Italic: Percakapan lewat telpon.

Words:

6.1 K

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Pagi ini ponsel pintar Daichi terus berdering tak karuan, berulang kali Daichi mengerang. Merutuki ponselnya yang terus berdering dengan volume kelewatan nyaring.

Persimpangan imajiner tercetak di dahi Daichi, dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya dan membentak si Penelpon. " _Aaarggh_! Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar?! Aku mencoba tidur sejak 10 menit yang lalu!"

 ** _"Da-Daichi? Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, perbedaan waktu menyulitkanku untuk menghubungimu."_** balas suara di seberang sana, setengah tercekat.

Daichi menghela nafas, "Tak apa, maaf tadi aku membentakmu. Ada apa, Chikara?"

 ** _"Ah, begini... kau ingat Kinester Famiglia? Mereka menyerang kami tadi, Ushijima dan temannya yang berambut merah."_**

Daichi mendadak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "Kalian juga?!"

 ** _"Juga? Apa maksudmu dengan juga? Kalian di serang juga?"_** suara di seberang mendadak terdengar cemas.

"Ya, kami diserang oleh Akaashi dan Kenma. Kuroo dan Iwaizumi bahkan terluka akibat serangan itu."

 ** _"Kenma? Siapa Kenma? Tunggu, kau bilang mereka terluka? Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?!"_**

"Kenalan Kuroo, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, Iwaizumi baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia hanya terluka akibat harus menghentikan Bokuto yang tiba-tiba saja mengamuk. Kuroo lebih mengakhawatirkan, Suga berulang kali mencoba mengobatinya. Tapi tak berhasil, itu mungkin karena pertahanan alaminya sebagai pengguna _telekinesis_."

 ** _"Dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan kemampuannya? Sudah kuduga, kalau kemampuannya itu menyeramkan!"_**

"Sudahlah, bagaimana dengan kalian disana? Bagaimana keadaan Yui dan yang lainnya?

 ** _"Baik, untungnya tak ada yang terluka. Michimiya-san dan Asahi melindungi kami sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang terluka. Tapi sepertinya anggota kita yang berada di Kanada juga diserang, mereka baru memberitahukan kami tadi."_**

"Begitu, kirimkan informasi detailnya nanti. Oh, ya, kapan kira-kira kalian akan kembali?"

 ** _"Tak bisa dalam waktu dekat, mungkin dua atau tiga bulan lagi."_**

"Aku mengerti, jaga kesehatanmu Chikara."

 ** _"Kau juga, Daichi."_**

Panggilan terputus, Daichi menghela nafas berat. Dipijitnya pelipis, berusaha meredakan sakit akibat stres yang bertambah. Ponselnya kembali bergetar begitu Daichi hendak melemparkan benda persegi mungil itu ke pojok tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat Daichi mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, lalu menyentuh _icon_ kirim sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar melemparkan benda itu ke pojok tempat tidurnya.

"Sial, mereka benar-benar menyatakan perang pada kami." Daichi meruntuk.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Eita- _kun_. Bagaimana acara jalan-jalanmu di Kanada? Apakah menyenangkan?" Pemuda berambut merah tersenyum, menyambut dua lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempatnya menunggu.

 _Namanya adalah Tendou Satori, pemuda eksentrik dengan warna rambut merah menyala. Umurnya 21 tahun, dan dia adalah manusia._

"Kami pergi bukan untuk berekreasi, Tendou." balas Eita sinis, sedangkan seseorang disampingnya hanya tertawa melihatnya.

 _Pemuda berambut dwiwarna_ _itu adalah Semi Eita, pemuda tempramental dengan tatapan mata tajam seperti elang. Kemampuan kinesisnya masih belum diketahui, umurnya 21 tahun juga dan dia lebih suka bertarung dengan senjata dari pada kemampuan kinesisnya._

"Mendengar pertanyaanmu, sepertinya Tendou- _san_ sangat menikmati acara jalan-jalan ke Rusia ya? Ah, aku jadi rindu pada kampung halaman."

 _Haiba Lev, pemuda dengan tinggi kurang ajar dan sikap kekanakan. Dia adalah seorang zoakinesis, artinya ia dapat berubah dan berkomunikasi dengan hewan. Sama seperti arti namanya, Lev lebih suka berubah menjadi seekor singa jantan dewasa berwarna putih. Ketika berubah wujud, wujudnya hanya bertahan selama 20 menit saja sebelum akhirnya kembali normal._

Tendou terkekeh pelan, "Ya, kampung halamanmu itu sangat indah, Lev- _kun_. Tapi tempatnya juga cukup dingin, terutama di musim dingin seperti ini."

Lev menggangguk mengerti, "Ya, disana sedang musim dingin sekarang. Jadi otomatis pemandangan jadi lebih indah, begitu juga dengan suhunya."

"Dimana Ushijima?"

Tendou memasang pose berpikir, "Mungkin di kamarnya? Dia kelelahan karena harus pergi-pulang ke luar negeri dalam satu hari. Dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Eita bergumam, sedangkan si Singa muda hanya mengekor pada Tendou yang mulai melangkah pergi.

Tendou berhenti, tatapannya berubah tajam. "Bersiaplah, perintah baru sudah diturunkan. Kau akan pergi bersamaku."

Eita menghela nafas, "Berikan aku waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap, aku belum mandi dari kemarin."

Kelopak mata Tendou terpejam, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum. "Oke, terlambat sedikit saja akan kuhukum ya~!" ucapnya ceria, Eita menelan ludah paksa. Menatap waspada pada sosok berambut merah di depannya.

.

.

.

.

Daichi berdehem, "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kalau musuh kita bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. Musuh kita adalah sebuah organisasi yang hampir seluruh anggotanya adalah pengguna _kinesis_ , sama seperti kita. Hanya bedanya, mereka menggunakan kemampuan mereka untuk tujuan yang salah. Organisasi ini awalnya terbentuk untuk melindungi para pengguna _kinesis_ dari orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kemampuan kita untuk hal yang buruk, tapi tentunya tujuan awal mereka sudah berubah sekarang.

Selama ini kita mendiamkan mereka, karena mereka pun tak pernah menganggu kita. Tapi untuk kali ini, mereka sudah sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi itu mungkin karena Ketua mereka sudah tiada."

Kuroo menarik alis, tangannya tersilang di depan dada. "Apa maksudmu, Daichi? Bagaimana bisa si Kacamata aneh itu mati? Bukankah Dia itu abadi?"

Daichi setengah menunduk, walau pun pandangan matanya masih saja menatap tegas. "Aku juga tak tahu, Kuroo. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana Dia bisa mati, Mereka mengubur terlalu dalam informasi ini. Bahkan Informanku pun tak bisa menggalinya dengan berbagai cara."

"Tapi kalau benar begitu, bukankah mereka akan menjadi lawan yang sangat sulit untuk kita hadapi nanti?" Bokuto memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan.

Daichi menghela nafas, "Ya, kau benar, Bokuto. Tapi kita memiliki sedikit keuntungan, karena kita memiliki seseorang yang bisa diandalkan disini. Benar begitu bukan, Mantan anggota _Kinester Famiglia._ "

Oikawa berdecak kesal, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" Oikawa menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau ingatanku tak salah, dan jika informasi dari Daichi benar. Maka ini memang akan menjadi sedikit keuntungan untuk kita. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan ini sekali, karena itu kalian harus memasang mata dan telinga dengan baik."

Oikawa terlihat menekan sesuatu di tangannya, mungkin remot kecil. Dalam sekejap mata, lampu di ruangan tersebut mati seketika. Sebuah proyektor juga tiba-tiba saja menyala dan menampilkan beberapa foto yang diperkirakan adalah anggota _Kinester Famiglia_. Foto pertama diklik, membuat foto yang awalnya kecil berubah ukuran menjadi besar.

"Yang pertama adalah Ushijima Wakatoshi alias Ushiwaka, dia termasuk dalam anggota _senior_ dan umurnya sama denganku. Di antara seluruh anggota, dia menempati peringkat pertama sebagai anggota terkuat. Itu mungkin karena _kinesis_ yang dimilikinya ada dua, yaitu _myokinesis_ dan _aegikinesis_. _Aegikinesis_ adalah kemampuan _kinesis_ yang bisa membuat penggunanya menghentikan gerakan lawannya, tak terlalu efektif jika kita bisa menghindari kontak mata. Tapi akan tetap efektif jika kita melakukan kontak mata walau dengan perantara."

Hinata mengacungkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat, "Apa kita bisa menghentikannya dengan membuatnya melihat matanya sendiri?!"

Oikawa bertopang dagu, "Hmm..., belum pernah kucoba sih tapi itu ide yang bagus, _Chibi-chan_!"

"Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kalian mungkin sudah berubah seperti patung batu terlebih dahulu." cibir Kuroo, sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Oikawa cemberut, foto Ushijima kembali mengecil dan foto kedua pun diklik lalu berubah ukuran. "Namanya Tendou Satori, sama seperti Ushiwaka bedanya dia adalah manusia biasa-"

"Bagaimana bisa manusia menjadi anggota _Kinester Famiglia_?"

Oikawa berdecak, "Bokuto, belajarlah untuk tidak memotong perkataan orang lain mulai sekarang!"

Bokuto tersenyum ceria, " _Mengo-mengo_ , aku terlalu penasaran sama Ten siapalah itu."

"Tendou Satori, dia berbeda dengan kita. Sepertinya, orang tuanya menggunakannya sebagai kelinci percobaan sejak ia masih kecil. Percobaan itu berhasil membuatnya memiliki kemampuan unik selayaknya para pengguna _kinesis_ , hanya saja itu sedikit berbeda. Tapi dia juga pernah bilang, kalau kemampuannya itu memiliki efek samping pada matanya. Seperti halnya kemampuanku yang 'memakan' umurku, kemampuannya itu memilih 'memakan' matanya. Dan kalau terlalu sering digunakan, bukan hal yang mustahil kalau ia akan buta ketika bertarung nanti."

Kuroo mengangkat salah satu tangannya setinggi dada, "Ah, maaf menyela. Tapi kalau yang kau katakan itu benar, bukankah seharusnya dia sudah lama buta atau sesuatu yang seperti itu? Maksudku, sejauh yang kutahu soal organisasi itu. Hanya dialah anggota terlemah mereka, apa aku salah?"

Ekspresi Oikawa mendadak serius, "Ya, aku juga pernah berpikir begitu sampai aku diharuskan beberapa kali untuk bertarung dengannya. Di luar dugaan, dia menggunakan kelemahan terbesarnya untuk memperkuat kemampuannya. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya **_kelemahan adalah kekuatannya_**."

Mendadak semuanya fokus pada Oikawa, "Dalam pertarungan, ia menggunakan kelemahan lawannya sebagai senjata. Dan jika kalian terpaksa menjadi lawannya, maka selalu ingatlah untuk membakar mimpi buruk kalian hingga lenyap tak tersisa." perkataan penuh penekanan itu berhasil membuat beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menelan ludah paksa, tapi kemudian Oikawa kembali memasang wajah santai. "Yah, walau pun begitu. Ten- _chan_ hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang merepotkan di organisasi itu. Kalau kalian tak terlalu menganggap serius perkataannya, maka semuanya akan mudah saja." _Apakah aku harus bilang pada mereka, kalau Ten-chan itu ahlinya provokasi?_ Oikawa tersenyum emo.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk foto Tendou berganti dengan foto seorang Gadis cantik berambut hitam, "Dia adalah favoritku, Shimizu Kiyoko. Calon ketua atau mungkin ketua _Kinester Famiglia_ sekarang, karena Ketua terdahulu memiliki _kinesis_ yang membuatnya tak bisa memiliki **keluarga**. Ketua memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan."

"Dan anak itu adalah Gadis ini?"

" _Yap_ , berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis. Kiyoko- _chan_ itu tipe gadis berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya." _Dia bahkan tak segan-segan mencoba untuk membunuhku setiap kali ada kesempatan,_ pikir Oikawa mendadak miris.

"Kiyoko- _chan_ masuk dalam peringkat ketiga sebagai anggota terkuat dalam organisasi, tapi walau pun begitu tak ada yang tahu _kinesis_ apa yang ia miliki. Dia lebih suka bertarung menggunakan kemampuan dasarnya sebagai petarung, ini pelajaran penting agar kalian tak meremehkan kemampuan bela dirinya."

Kini foto kembali berganti, kali ini foto seorang pemuda bermata tajam dengan rambut dwiwarna bak durian dalam film kartun bocah kembar.

"Bergabung sebulan lebih cepat dariku, namanya Semi Eita. Tipe orang yang tempramental, dan menduduki peringkat keempat sebagai anggota terkuat. Walau pun begitu, dia hampir tak pernah menggunakan _kinesis_ nya dalam setiap pertarungan. Banyak yang menebak kalau _kinesis_ nya adalah _hemokinesis_ dan _electrokinesis,_ tapi itu masih tebakan. Yang mengetahui tentang kemampuan _kinesis_ nya hanya Ushiwaka dan Ten- _chan_. Jadi ketika berhadapan dengannya, kalian harus sangat berhati-hati. Akan lebih bagus jika kalian bisa mengikat kedua tangannya, agar dia tak bisa menggunakan _hemokinesis_ nya." Oikawa menarik nafas dalam, berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas sepertinya cukup menguras pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Yah, walau pun itu tak akan efektif bila _kinesis_ nya _electro_. Ah, tapi dari yang kudengar. Efek dari _kinesis_ yang dimilikinya, ternyata berakibat buruk pada jantungnya." lanjut Oikawa santai.

"Berikutnya adalah..."

Ekspresi Bokuto mengeras, "...Akaashi..."

Oikawa menghela nafas -lagi, "Benar, Akaashi Keiji. Anggota baru yang juga seorang _cryokinesis_ , kudengar selain bisa memanipulasi es. Dia juga bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi kristal es super keras. Selain itu, dia juga bisa mengubah cairan apapun menjadi es termasuk membekukan darah dalam tubuh kita."

Daichi menoleh pada Bokuto, "Dia pernah menjadi bagian dari kita, sebelum akhirnya berkhianat. Bokuto, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Akaashi?"

Bokuto terdiam, ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan. Kuroo hanya sesekali meliriknya sebelum akhirnya fokusnya hilang entah kemana. "Kami tumbuh di panti asuhan yang sama..."

Semuanya terdiam, memberi kesempatan untuk Bokuto berbicara. "Panti asuhan tempat kami tumbuh itu spesial, mereka hanya menerima anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan _kinesis_ saja. Sejak aku masih kecil, setiap kali aku menangis, takut atau marah maka api akan keluar dari tubuhku dan membakar segalanya. Karena hal itulah, aku ditakuti dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman denganku." Bokuto memberikan jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Kemudian Akaashi datang, dia sangat berbeda denganku. Setiap kali dia merasa senang atau bahagia, maka ia akan membekukan segalanya. Karena itulah para perawat panti selalu memberikannya obat yang dapat menekan emosinya, tapi lama kelamaan obat-obatan itu malah memusnakan emosi yang dimilikinya. Akibatnya, hati(jantung)nya membeku dan dia hidup seperti robot."

"Aku dulu pernah mendengar berita, tentang panti asuhan yang melakukan penelitian ilegal dengan percobaan manusia." Daichi berucap.

"Sejak saat itu dia berubah menjadi anak yang sangat berbeda," Bokuto kembali melanjutkan. "Dia menjadi lebih hebat dalam mengendalikan _kinesis_ nya, dan para perawat selalu mengajaknya pergi. Terkadang, dia tak kembali selama berhari-hari lamanya. Setiap kali dia kembali, dia bisa melakukan hal-hal aneh tak terduga seperti menciptakan es dari kekosongan dan sebagainya."

"Ah, maaf menyela. Tapi sepertinya 'Teman'mu ini bisa menciptakan es hanya berbekal udara dan kelembaban." Hanamaki berujar.

 _Namanya adalah Hanamaki Takahiro, seorang_ _Atmokinesis_ _. Itu artinya ia bisa mengendalikan serta memanipulasi cuaca, usianya 21 tahun dan dia berpatneran dengan Matsukawa Issei. Efek samping dari kemampuannya, membuat sistem imunnya buruk terhadap perubahan cuaca yang ekstrim._

Bokuto mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Hanamaki. "Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan bisa menciptakan jebakan dan bom yang terbuat dari es. Sejauh ini yang kuketahui, dia sudah hidup dengan jantung yang membeku seperti es."

"Itu mustahil," kali ini Matsukawa lah yang berkomentar.

 _Yang ini adalah Matsukawa Issei, patner Hanamaki Takahiro. Umurnya 21 tahun juga, dan dia_ _seorang h_ _ypnokinesis_ _. Artinya ia bisa melakukan hipnotis, kemampuan ini juga memungkinkannya untuk berpindah-pindah tubuh dan menyerap informasi yang dimiliki oleh tubuh yang dirasukinya. Efek sampingnya, selain meninggalkan tubuhnya tanpa pertahanan. Ia juga akan mendapatkan luka setidaknya 50% dari keseluruhan luka yang diterima oleh tubuh yang dirasukinya._

"Kalau benar begitu, dia akan menjadi lawan yang cukup sulit." Yaku mengapit dagu, mencoba keras untuk berpikir.

Mendadak, hampir seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut memperhatikan Bokuto. "Sepertinya hanya kau lah yang cocok bertarung dengannya, Bokuto." Daichi berucap dengan hati-hatinya.

 _'Brak!'_

Semuanya menoleh, menatap Kuroo yang kini tengah santainya menaruh kaki di atas meja. "Hanya karena kau pemimpin kami, bukan berarti kau bisa memutuskan semuanya dengan seenaknya, Daichi. Aku yakin masih ada yang ingin bertarung dengan Akaashi disini," Kuroo melirik pada Iwaizumi, sementara Iwaizumi hanya balas menatapnya dengan sinis.

Kuroo menghela nafas, "Kalau pun tak ada, kita bisa menentukan semuanya dengan _janken_ atau semacamnya kan? Toh, tak ada dari kita yang cukup lemah disini."

Oikawa tertawa, "Asal tak harus bertarung dengan Ushiwaka, aku sih terima-terima saja. Sudahlah, mari kita lanjutkan. Masih ada banyak anggota yang harus dijelaskan hari ini."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, lalu foto Akaashi pun mengecil. Berganti dengan foto seorang pemuda berambut puding yang sangat Kuroo kenal. Kuroo mengangkat tangannya, Oikawa mempersilahkan Kuroo untuk bicara. Kuroo maju, menggantikan posisi Oikawa di depan.

"Khusus untuk Orang ini, aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Namanya adalah Kozume Kenma, usianya setahun lebih mudah dariku. Dia seorang _umbrakinesis_ , artinya dia dapat mengendalikan dan memanipulasi bayangan dengan mudah. Selain memanipulasi bayangan, dia juga bisa meleburkan dirinya menjadi asap hitam. Karena bayangan itu tak berbentuk dan berwujud, _kinesis_ nya terkadang membuat bayangan berwujud _solid_ atau gas. Tapi Kenma spesial, ia bisa membuat bayangan menjadi cairan lengket(lem) yang dapat menjebak siapa saja seperti lalat."

Iwaizumi mengangkat tangannya, "Apa dia tak memiliki kelemahan atau semacamnya? Pasti ada kan?"

Kuroo bertopang dagu, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Apa ya kelemahannya, aku tak ingat." Kuroo melirik berbagai objek, berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang seseorang yang paling ingin dilupakannya.

Semakin lama Kuroo berusaha mengingat, kepalanya semakin terasa sakit. Ia bahkan sampai berjongkok karena terlalu memikirkannya. "Kuroo, tak apa kalau kau lupa. Kau bisa bilang pada kami saat kau sudah mengingatnya nanti, sekarang berdirilah." Suga menatap cemas, namun tiba-tiba saja Kuroo berdiri.

"Mata! Kelemahannya ada pada matanya! Walau pun dia bisa menciptakan pasukan atau makhluk aneh dari bayangan, tapi dia memiliki mata yang sebuta tikus tanah. Karena itu dia hanya bisa melihat di saat gelap, dan itu berlaku untuk mahkluk ciptaannya juga." Kuroo berkata dengan semangat.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia seorang _umbrakinesis_? Bagaimana dia bisa menciptakan bayangan tanpa adanya cahaya?!" Hanamaki mendadak _sewot_.

Kuroo hanya tersenyum lima jari, "Entahlah, baginya bayangan dan kegelapan itu tak ada bedanya. Selama ada kegelapan, dia bisa memproduksi bayangan tanpa batas. Tapi ada hal yang perlu di waspadai darinya, bayangan berwujud gasnya itu mengandung racun yang bisa membunuhmu dalam hitungan detik. Sementara bayangan berbentuk padat ciptaannya bisa membentuk apa saja."

"Ada lagi yang harus kami ketahui?" tanya Yaku memastikan.

Kuroo melipat tangan di depan dada, lagi-lagi berusaha berpikir. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kurasa tak ada lagi yang harus kukatakan tentangnya."

Oikawa menghela nafas, "Dan itulah informasi mengenai 'Kozume Kenma'. Selanjutnya adalah kakak-beradik Haiba, sang Kakak bernama Haiba Alisa dan sang Adik bernama Haiba Lev. Untuk _Lion-chan_ , kalian pasti sudah tahu tentangnya. _Lion-chan_ memang anggota kita, tapi dia sekarang ditugaskan oleh Daichi untuk menjadi mata-mata dan informan di _Kinester Famiglia_."

"Benarkah? Kukira dia pergi bersama Terushima ke Kanada." komentar Yaku, sambil mangut-mangut.

"Haiba Alisa, seorang ilmuan lulusan universitas Harvard jurusan _kinesiologi_. Lulus pada tahun 2033 dengan gelar profesor, _kinesiologi_ adalah ilmu yang mempelajari tentang _kinester_. Dengan pengetahuannya, ia sempat bekerja pada pemerintah selama tiga tahun dan sering berpindah-pindah lab karenanya. Beberapa bulan setelah berhenti bekerja, dia dilaporkan tewas pada umur 23 tahun dalam penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh teroris. Saat itu dia berada di Paris dalam rangka acara berlibur." Oikawa memberikan jeda.

"Tapi ternyata dia tak tewas, setahun setelah berita tentang kematiannya menghilang. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dan memulai debutnya sebagai anggota _Kinester Famiglia_ , padahal aku sudah bergabung dalam organisasi itu selama tiga tahun lamanya. Tapi aku bahkan tak tahu kalau Wanita ini berada di organisasi yang sama denganku. Perkiraanku, dia sudah lebih lama bergabung sebelum aku ikut bergabung."

Pandangan Oikawa menajam, "Walau begitu, ia tetaplah manusia biasa. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang seorang _kinester_ , Lisa malah tak punya kemampuan sama sekali. Yah, kemampuan _kinesis_ memang bukanlah kemampuan yang ada karena hubungan darah sih. Tapi tetap saja ini kasus yang aneh untukku."

"Apa dia seorang petarung? Maksudku, Alisa, dia wanita yang cukup cantik." Yaku bertanya.

Oikawa tertawa, "Yakkun, Kiyoko- _chan_ juga cantik. Tapi dia mematikan, aku tak terlalu tahu soal Lisa. Mungkin saja dia seorang petarung juga, atau mungkin dia hanya seorang ilmuan yang gila penelitian. Tapi bagiku, wanita cantik itu mematikan."

Yaku bertopang dagu, "Kalau begitu sayang sekali," komentarnya.

Foto kini berganti, wajah seorang Pemuda berwajah ketus dengan tatapan mata tajam terlihat. Oikawa mendadak menghela nafas, air mukanya berubah. "Berikutnya-"

"Kageyama!" mendadak perhatian seluruh anggota tertuju pada Hinata, membuat yang dilirik gelagapan.

Oikawa tersenyum kecil, "Kageyama Tobio a.k.a Tobio- _chan_ , untuk yang ini aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi mengingat dia adalah mantan anggota kalian." senyuman Oikawa berubah miris, "Maafkan aku, karena aku, Tobio- _chan_ pergi dan bergabung dengan mereka."

Semuanya terdiam, tak ingin membalas.

. . . .

"Hei, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Bokuto?"

Kuroo hanya menoleh malas pada Yaku yang kini tengah menatap sambil bersandar di dinding. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Yaku mengusap rambut belakangnya, "Ya, bagaimana ya. Rasanya aneh saja melihat kalian menjaga jarak seperti ini, kulihat kalian juga tak saling berbicara. Jadi kupikir kalian sedang bertengkar atau sesuatu yang semacam itulah."

"Kami tak bertengkar kok, kau tahu kan kalau akan ada masanya kami menjaga jarak seperti ini."

Yaku menghela nafas berat, "Terserah deh, tapi kusarankan agar kalian segera berbaikan sebelum 'saat' itu tiba."

"Iya, iya, cerewet sekali sih seperti Janda saja."

Dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka dengan sebuah tendangan di perut Kuroo.

* * *

Malam ini hampir dari seluruh anggota berkumpul bersamaan di rumah Daichi dan Sugawara. Berbeda dari beberapa hari sebelumnya, hampir seluruh anggota berwajah tegang. Sugawara menghela nafas, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghidangkan teh herbal untuk mengurangi ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Kalian semua, kumohon minumlah. Itu dapat mengurangi stres yang melanda kalian."

Hinata tersenyum, "Iya, terima kasih, Suga _senpai_."

Sugawara tersenyum pahit, langkahnya ia lajukan ke halaman belakang. Tempat dimana awal kegelisahan ini semua berawal. Sejauh mata memandang, Suga dapat melihat sebuah penghalang tipis yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Kuroo. Berbeda dengan yang lalu, penghalang itu berfungsi sebagai _alarm_. Sehingga jika ada musuh yang memasuki wilayah penghalang tercipta, maka penghalang itu akan mengirimkan sinyal pada Kuroo kalau ada penyusup yang masuk.

"Karena terlalu tegang, suasana rumah jadi terasa mencekam." Suga menghela nafas –lagi. Ekspresinya berubah serius, begitu ekor matanya menangkap pergerakan di semak-semak perkarangan rumah.

"Siapa disana?!"

" _Meow_ " seekor kucing hitam tiba-tiba saja melompat keluar dari semak-semak, Suga mengelus dada lega. Dihampirinya kucing kecil berbulu hitam tersebut, mengelus kepalanya gemas.

"Kau pasti tersesat ya? Menginaplah di rumahku malam ini, besok akan kuantar pulang kau ke rumahmu." Suga tersenyum sangat lembut, sedangkan si kucing kecil hanya mengeong sebagai balasan.

Tubuh Suga berbalik, berniat masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, kau ini mirip Kuroo ya? Dia bukan kucing sih, tapi tingkahnya seperti kucing liar."

Si kucing kecil melompat dari dekapan Suga, kucing itu mendesis kasar begitu Suga mencoba menyentuhnya. "Ada apa, kucing kecil? Aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"!"

Suga meronta, begitu merasakan mulutnya dibekap kuat oleh seseorang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, matanya reflek melirik ke belakang. Berusaha mencari tahu siapa si Pembekap mulutnya.

 _'Siapa?!'_

Sosok itu tersenyum menyeramkan, bola matanya bersinar dalam kegelapan layaknya mata kucing. "Menurutmu siapa?" desisnya penuh penekanan.

Suga berusaha berteriak, tapi suaranya tak kunjung terdengar. Yang terdengar hanyalah erangan-erangan tertahan akibat bekapan yang terlalu kuat menyumpal mulutnya.

 _'Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?!'_

Sosok itu terkekeh, "Aku selalu kagum dengan perisai penghalang buatan Tetsurou- _kun_. Penghalangnya mampu mendeteksi para _kinester_ dengan tepat, tapi sayangnya penghalangnya masih saja memiliki kelemahan."

Suga kembali meronta, berharap dapat membuat celah setidaknya untuk berteriak. Sosok itu menggeleng, "Ckck, jika kau berteriak. Akan kubuat si Manusia api itu membakar rumahmu sampai hangus tak tersisa bersama dengan teman-temanmu disana. Apa kau lupa? Kalau akulah yang mengendalikan mimpi buruk setiap orang dalam rumah itu."

Suga menggeleng, air mata bahkan sudah tertumpah ruah karenanya. "Sampai mana kita tadi? Oh, ya, penghalang ini memang hebat dalam mendeteksi musuh. Tapi jika si Pembuat hanya terfokus pada satu golongan saja, maka golongan lainnya akan bebas keluar masuk dalam penghalangnya. Tebakan dariku, Tetsurou- _kun_ pasti lupa kalau ada manusia di antara musuhnya."

Tendou menghela nafas, "Ternyata sakit juga ya, dilupakan seperti ini. Tapi tak apa, sekarang aku memilikimu, Koushi- _kun_. Mulai sekarang, tak akan ada lagi yang akan melupakanku, Mimpi buruk mereka." Tendou tertawa seperti kesetanan, tubuh mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam gelapnya malam. Tak menyisahkan apapun selain sepucuk surat berwarna putih bercak merah, dengan nama penerima "Sawamura Daichi".

. . . .

Kuroo termenung, menatap sebuah buku seolah-olah itu adalah TV yang sedang menampilkan sebuah _film action_ favoritnya. Bokuto menghampirinya, ia membawa dua gelas cangkir minuman di tangannya.

Bokuto tersenyum, "Tidak tidur? Mau teh? Pakai susu _lho_."

Kuroo ikut tersenyum, lalu menerima secangkir teh susu hangat yang uapnya terlihat masih mengepul. "Terima kasih, inilah yang kubutuhkan sekarang."

Bokuto duduk disamping Kuroo, senyumnya masih belum pudar. "Aku tadi melihatmu berbicara dengan Morisuke, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kuroo tersenyum menyebalkan, "Kau cemburu?" alis Bokuto tertarik sebagai respon, membuat Kuroo tertawa seketika. "Dia berpikir, kita sedang bertengkar atau semacamnya karena melihat kita berjaga jarak sejak pagi tadi."

Bokuto hanya ber-oh-ria, pandangannya fokus ke depan. "Sebenarnya aku masih marah karena ucapanmu kemarin," fokusnya kemudian tertuju pada _liquid_ bening berwarna hijau dalam gelas.

Kuroo ikut menatap teh susunya, Bokuto kembali melanjutkan. "Kau tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Kuroo mendadak tertawa, mengingat kenangan itu. "Tolong jangan ingatkan aku soal itu, aku masih geli ketika mengingatnya." Kuroo tersenyum kelewatan lebar, "Astaga, kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarnya."

Bokuto mengerang, "Ja-Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu lagi! Aku berkata serius Kuroo, tolong dengarkan!"

Kuroo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman geli yang gagal ditahannya. "Oke, oke, silakan lanjutkan."

Bokuto menarik nafas, kemudian dihembuskan. "Kau itu tak pernah berubah, Kuroo. Kau selalu memperhatikan orang lain, sampai mengabaikan dirimu sendiri. Sejujurnya kau terlalu baik untuk melakukan semua ini, kau sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Karena itu..., kumohon hentikanlah tekadmu itu, Kuroo! Kumohon jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi, masih banyak yang bisa berkorban. Jadi jangan korbankan dirimu lagi!" tangannya bergetar, Bokuto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kuroo terdiam, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terangkat, berusaha mengapus air mata yang mulai tampak di sudut mata Bokuto. "Kau ini tak pandai merangkai kata-kata ya, Bokuto." Kuroo tersenyum lembut, pandangan matanya berubah sendu.

Ia menaruh cangkirnya dan cangkir Bokuto ke lantai, dipeluknya Bokuto erat. "Maaf sudah melibatkanmu sejauh ini..." hati Kuroo mendadak sakit ketika mengatakannya, sebuah pisau seperti tengah mengiris-iris sesuatu di dalam dadanya.

Bokuto terdiam, Kuroo kembali melanjutkan. "Sejujurnya, aku ingin terus bersamamu. Menjagamu, dan melindungimu. Tapi..., sesuatu yang selalu ingin kulindungi telah hilang. Bagaimana bisa aku melindungimu, kalau aku sendiri sudah pernah kehilangan apa yang ingin kulindungi?"

Bokuto membalas pelukan Kuroo, "Kau tak perlu hidup untuk melindungiku," ia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau juga tak perlu hidup untuk menjagaku," Kuroo terdiam.

"Kau ingat? Kau dulu sangat membutuhkan alasan untuk bertahan hidup, dan sekarang akan kuberikan kau alasan. Alasan yang akan membuatmu terus hidup, tanpa harus memikirkan kematian lagi." Bokuto melepaskan pelukannya, mendorong tubuh Kuroo menjauh untuk bisa melihat wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau hanya perlu hidup untuk bersamaku! Alasan mengapa kau hidup, alasan mengapa kau dilahirkan adalah untuk hidup bersamaku! Disisiku!"

Kuroo terdiam, tanpa ia sadari air mata tampak meleleh dari matanya. sebenarnya Kuroo bukanlah pria yang cengeng, ia pria tangguh yang bisa menahan sakit dan siksaan seperti apapun itu. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya saat bersama Bokuto lah ia berubah menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Kini Kuroo mulai mempertanyakan statusnya sebagai seorang pria sekarang.

Kuroo mengusap air matanya, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis yang ingin pecah. Kuroo terisak, air mata masih tampak meleleh walau pun sudah ia hapus berulang kali.

Bokuto mendadak panik, "Ku-Kuroo, maaf membuatmu menangis!" Kuroo menggeleng, sedetik kemudian bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Ini terasa seperti acara lamaran ya?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Bokuto terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya pipinya memerah karena malu. "Ra-Rasanya seperti _deja vu_." Kuroo terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berpelukan. Mengabaikan semua penonton yang kini tengah melihat ke arah lain, berpura-pura tak menyadari adanya adegan romantis picisan ala Bokuto dan Kuroo.

Sementara itu, di ruangan yang sama dengan Bokuto dan Kuroo berada. Iwaizumi hanya mendengus, "Mereka mengabaikan kita, seolah-olah dunia hanya milik berdua. Memangnya kita apa? _Nyewa_? Seenaknya saja buka lapak." protes Iwaizumi setengah berbisik.

Oikawa yang kebetulan berada disamping Iwaizumi hanya cekikikan dengan suara yang sengaja dihilangkan, niatnya agar tak mengganggu sepasang sejoli(?) yang tengah memadu kasih di pojok sana. " _Ga papa_ kan? Toh, jarang-jarang kita dapat hiburan seperti ini. Aku bahkan sudah merekamnya hehe."

Oikawa memperlihatkan ponsel pintarnya yang kini tengah menayangkan adegan BoKuro dalam volume kecil, video berdurasi 15 menit itu diberikan judul "Lamaran _season_ 2" oleh Oikawa.

Iwaizumi hanya melirik sepintas video itu, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan benda persegi berwarna biru lembut dari sakunya. "Hei, kirimkan padaku juga. Lumayan, dapat kenang-kenangan." Oikawa mengangguk mengerti, lalu terjadilah adegan kirim-mengirim file video sakral tersebut.

"Jangan unggah di Youtub, nanti jadi _viral_."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kalau Iwa- _chan_ yang minta, aku tak punya pilihan."

"Untuk di saat seperti ini, aku bersyukur Lev tak ada disini bersama kita. Kirimkan padaku juga, aku ingin melihat rekamannya nanti." ucap Yaku, yang kini bergabung dengan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi.

"Jangan sebarkan dengan percuma, kalau mereka mau jangan lupa untuk minta bayaran." Yaku mengangguk paham dengan titah aneh dari Iwaizumi.

"Kuroo _senpai_! Bokuto _senpai_!" Hinata berteriak, wajahnya terlihat panik.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat dimana Hinata berdiri. "Ada apa, _Chibi_? Kau merusak suasana saja!" Yaku berkata sarkas.

Hinata tak terpengaruh, wajahnya masih terlihat panik. "Suga _senpai!_ "

"Ada apa dengan Suga- _chan_ , _Chibi-chan_?" kali ini Oikawa lah yang bertanya, dihampirinya Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Suga _senpai_! Suga _senpai_ menghilang! Dia diculik!"

Semuanya terdiam, terlalu terkejut untuk berkata. Iwaizumi lah yang paling cepat tersadar, ditatapnya Kuroo yang terlihat masih terbengong tak berkata apa-apa. "Kuroo! Penghalangmu, apa kau melepaskannya?!"

"Ap- tidak! Tak ada _kinester_ yang terdeteksi sejak tadi," Kuroo berwajah serius.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau yakin penghalangmu itu tak melakukan kesalahan? Rusak mungkin?!"

Kuroo berusaha memutar otak, ia teringat sesuatu sekarang. "Sejak tadi aku mendapatkan sinyal aneh, tapi itu berasal dari kucing dan manusia."

Iwaizumi menepuk dahinya, "Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi, Kuroo?! Hanya ada dua orang disana yang bisa memberikan sinyal aneh itu padamu! Satu adalah Lev, tapi dia tak akan mungkin membawa Suga bersamanya dalam wujud seekor kucing. Dan sisanya adalah Tendou. Apa kau lupa kalau Tendou itu manusia?!"

Kuroo menunduk, "Maafkan aku, aku membuat kesalahan karena terlalu fokus pada anggota _Kinester Famiglia_."

Iwaizumi menghela nafas, "Jangan minta maaf padaku," matanya melirik Hinata yang masih terdiam sejak tadi. "Bagaimana keadaan Daichi? Aku yakin, dia lah yang paling terpukul sekarang."

Hinata menunduk, "Daichi _senpai_..., dia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dia membanting dan menghancurkan segala macam barang di kamarnya."

"Sial!" Iwaizumi meruntuk, "Aku akan menenangkannya. Oikawa, lacak keberadaan mereka. Aku yakin mereka masih belum jauh. Bokuto dan Kuroo, pergi dengan Oikawa dan hadang mereka. Yaku dan Hinata, tolong jaga rumah ini. Kalau ada hal yang mencurigakan, lekas serang atau masuklah ke dalam rumah."

Semuanya mengangguk paham, lalu bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Langkah Yaku terhenti begitu merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. "Yaku, dimana Hanamaki dan Matsukawa? Apa mereka belum kembali juga?"

Yaku menggeleng, "Mereka belum kembali sejak tiga jam yang lalu, apa aku harus mencari mereka?"

"Tidak, tak perlu. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau temani Hinata berjaga."

"Baiklah," ucap Yaku sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu.

Iwaizumi terdiam, pandangannya berubah tajam. "SIAL!" ditinjunya dinding ruangan tersebut hingga tangannya terluka, darah segar tampak mengalir dari luka yang terbuka.

. . . .

Oikawa memejamkan matanya, "Tuhan yang agung pencipta surga dan neraka, tunjukkanlah kebenarannya padaku. Atas kuasa-Mu, buatlah mata ini agar dapat melihat segalanya dengan jelas." bergumam kalimat-kalimat doa, lalu kembali membuka matanya. Kelereng coklat susu itu kini berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Oikawa berlutut, menyentuh rerumputan tempat adegan penculikan terjadi sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana?" Kuroo bertanya, Oikawa menggeleng. "Kita terlambat, memang benar Ten- _chan_ lah yang menculik Suga- _chan_. Setelah menculiknya, mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti termakan kegelapan sama seperti Ken- _chan_ dan Aka- _chan_ saat penyerangan dulu."

"Begitu..., sebaiknya kita laporkan hal ini segera. Aku juga harus menyiapkan pelindung lagi, tapi kurasa itu tak akan berguna. Aku berani bertaruh, mereka tak akan kembali setelah penculikan hari ini."

Oikawa mengangguk, warna matanya kembali menjadi normal. Kemampuan Oikawa spesial, selain bisa melihat keberuntungan dan kesialan seseorang. Kalau ia berdoa, maka _kinesis_ nya akan memungkinkan matanya untuk melihat masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, ingin melawan mereka?" sarung tangan kulit dikencangkan, tampak Oikawa tengah memasang wajah masam.

Sepasang _knuckle_ dimasukkan ke dalam saku, " _Yup_ , kau melupakan ini." Iwaizumi melemparkan sebuah pistol yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Oikawa.

"Kau membutuhkan itu untuk menjaga dirimu." Iwaizumi berucap acuh.

Oikawa terdiam, memandang pistol perak yang cukup familiar di tangannya. "Sudah berapa lama ya, aku tak memegang benda dingin ini? Bahkan bau darah pun masih terasa di hidungku sampai sekarang."

Iwaizumi melirik, "Lupakan masa lalu, itu bukan dirimu. Oikawa yang sebenarnya adalah makhluk paling merepotkan dan menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal."

Oikawa terkekeh pelan, "Ya, kau benar." ucapnya miris, alis Iwaizumi berkedut. Lantaran kesal, ditendangnya sang patner hingga terjungkal beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Iwaizumi menghampiri Oikawa, menarik kerah setelan _suits_ putih yang dipakai oleh Oikawa. "Ini janji dariku, aku, Iwaizumi Hajime. Hari ini berjanji dengan nyawaku, tak akan kubiarkan kau mengotori(membunuh) tanganmu lagi!"

Oikawa terdiam, butuh tiga detik untuknya terlena dalam syok sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oikawa tertawa sangat keras sampai-sampai ia bahkan tak merasakan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Oikawa tak pernah tahu kalau seorang pembunuh bayaran yang profesional sepertinya pun bisa menangis, terlebih di depan teman masa kecilnya. Ia tak pernah tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu kalau semua hal ini tak terjadi. Oikawa senang, tapi ia juga merasa menyesal karena masa lalunya.

. . . .

"...Kapten..." Hinata memanggil dengan rasa takut, aura seseorang yang paling dihormatinya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Daichi tak menoleh, melirik pun tidak. Ia lebih memilih menyiapkan berbagai macam senjata yang bisa ia bawa untuk bertarung nanti. Auranya kelam, matanya fokus dan tajam seperti siap membunuh kapan saja.

"Kapten... kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Suga senpai," Hinata berbisik, terlalu takut untuk menaikkan volume suaranya.

Gerakan tubuh Daichi terhenti, "Hinata..., apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat Kageyama meninggalkan kita?"

Hinata terdiam, matanya kembali membayangkan punggung sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Tangannya mengepal erat, kepalanya menunduk. "Aku pasti! Akan membawanya kembali bersama kita!" teriaknya penuh kepastian.

Daichi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Kita pasti... membawa mereka kembali." Daichi berbalik, menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi dari kamarnya.

Hinata jatuh berlutut, tetesan air mata tampak jatuh ke lantai. Tangannya masih terkepal, luka lama yang berusaha ia tutup terbuka kembali. Tetapi walau pun begitu, Hinata sudah bertekad. Ia akan membawa Orang itu kembali bersamanya. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu kesempatan seperti ini, dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

Hinata menghapus jejak air matanya, "Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali, Kageyama!" tangannya bergetar menahan gejolak di hatinya.

. . . .

"Bokuto, bawa ini bersamamu." Kuroo menyerahkan pedang samurai miliknya. Bokuto hanya menatap pedang itu dalam diam, tatapan matanya menggambarkan kesedihan tak berdasar.

"Ini untuk menjagamu, aku tak bisa berjanji akan datang tepat waktu. Jadi setidaknya, kau bisa melindungi dirimu dengan ini."

Bokuto menggeleng lemah, dieratkannya genggaman Kuroo pada sarung pedang itu. "Kau saja yang bawa, ini milikmu kan? Kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku, Akaashi bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau hadapi dengan mudah. Jadi kuingin kau yang bawa ini."

"Jika hanya satu... dan hanya satu yang bisa bertahan hidup di antara kami. Maka..., siapa yang akan kau pilih di antara kami?" Kuroo tersenyum pahit, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Bokuto terkekeh lirih, "Itu pilihan yang sulit, Kuroo. Kalian berdua sama pentingnya untukku."

Kuroo masih tersenyum, Bokuto kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus menghilang, Kuroo."

Kuroo terdiam, "Mungkin di masa lalu, Akaashi memang sangat penting untukku. Tapi di masa depan, kaulah yang jauh lebih penting untukku. Kau sangat berarti untukku, Kuroo!"

"Karena itu..., kumohon berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan kembali hidup-hidup, Kuroo! Berjanjilah kau akan terus hidup bersamaku sampai aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku!"

Kuroo terkekeh, kepalanya masih tertunduk. "Lucu mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulutmu, Bokuto. Kau ini..., apa kau tak ingin menikah dan memiliki anak? Dan lagi..., kenapa pula aku harus berjanji seperti itu padamu?"

Alis Bokuto tertekuk, "Tentu aku ingin! Tapi kita bisa melakukannya, kan? Kau pernah bilang kalau tanpamu, aku sama saja dengan mati. Kalau kau mati, maka aku akan ikut mati denganmu!"

Alis Kuroo berkedut, "Hah? Kau pikir menikah itu mudah apa?! Aku ini laki-laki, Bokuto! Mana bisa melahirkan anak! Lagian kenapa pula kau harus ikutan mati bersamaku? Apa kau mau melanggar janji kita? Kau sudah berjanji akan terus hidup, kan?"

"Ya, aku memang berjanji. Tapi masa iya, aku _gak_ bisa mati? Tentu aku bisa! Memangnya kenapa kalau kau laki-laki? Kita bisa mengadopsi anak, anak laki-laki kalau bisa!"

"Kenapa harus laki-laki? Aku ingin punya anak perempuan! Aku _gak_ mau ngerawat dua bayi manja nanti! Lagian siapa yang memberimu hak untuk mengambil keputusan? Untuk mengadopsi anak dibutuhkan keputusan dari kedua orang tua!"

"Aku _kan_ suamimu, jadi tentu aku bisa mengambil keputusan-"

"Bisa tidak kalian berdua diam?!" teriak Yaku sambil menendang keduanya, Bokuto dan Kuroo hanya memandangnya kesal.

"Di saat yang lain pada stres mikirin musuh yang akan dihadapi, kalian malah bertengkar membicarakan soal anak dan pernikahan!"

Kuroo melenguh sambil mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Yaku, "Iya, tapi kau tak perlu menendang kami sekuat ini kan!"

. . . .

"Orang-orang di sebelah berisik ya?" gumam Hanamaki, sambil mengelap seluruh pisau belati yang dimilikinya, khusus untuk penyerangan hari ini ia mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna _cyan_ dengan rompi putih tanpa dasi.

Matsukawa mengangguk, tak berminat sedikit pun untuk mengobrol. Berbeda dengan anggota lainnya, hanya merekalah pasangan yang paling pendiam dan kalem. Jika yang lain lebih suka berbicara untuk menghilangkan keheningkan, mereka lebih memilih menuntaskan pekerjaan yang ada dari pada berbicara. Mereka hanya berbicara kalau memang ada topik yang harus dibicarakan. Tapi walau pun begitu, jangan pertanyakan solidaritas tim mereka.

"Kenapa kita ikut bertarung dengan mereka ya?" Matsukawa mengangkat bahu sebagai balasan.

"Aku hanya ikut-ikutan kau saja," Matsukawa berucap, Hanamaki mengangguk menyetujui. Ia mengenakan setelan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan rompi berwarna _cyan_.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan kelewatan batas, Tendou bersenandung senang. Ia bahkan sampai menari-nari kegirangan tak memperdulikan keadaan.

"... _Ugh_..." suara desahan terdengar, sontak saja perhatian Tendou langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan putri. Kuharap tidurmu nyenyak." Tendou berkata sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Berulang kali Suga mengedipkan kelopak matanya, berusaha menyamankan korneanya dengan pencahayaan yang berlebihan. "...Ini... dimana?"

Tendou tertawa, "Di kamarku, Sayang. Kuharap kau tak keberatan soal itu."

Suga menggerakkan tangannya, matanya terbelalak tak percaya begitu merasakan tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat di papan berbentuk salib.

"Ssstt! Jangan bergerak, Sayang. Kau akan melukai kulitmu yang indah." Tendou berbisik halus di telinga Suga, membuat pergerakan Suga semakin liar.

Senyum Tendou menghilang, sebuah cambuk entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya. "Aku tak suka dengan orang yang tak mau mendengarkan perkataanku."

 _'Ctar!'_

" _Aaarrgghh!_ " Suga berteriak kesakitan, mendadak senyuman Tendou kembali. Hanya saja jauh lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, Sayangku. Kau berada di mimpiku, disini rasa sakit terasa seperti nyata. Di mimpiku, semuanya berjalan sesuai kehendakku. Jika jantungmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, maka lukanya akan terbawa hingga ke kenyataan. Itu artinya, kau tak hanya akan mati di dalam mimpi tapi juga dunia nyata. Bukankah ini kemampuan yang keren?!" Tendou menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

Tapi kemudian menghela nafas, "Walau pun begitu, ini hanyalah mimpi. Semuanya berjalan sesuai kehendakku, keuntungan untukku memang. Tapi tetap saja ini terasa tak menyenangkan."

"Ba-Bagai... bagaimana bisa..." Suga berkata dengan terputus-putus.

Tendou kembali tersenyum, "Dia tak memberitahukanmu, maksudku Tooru- _chan_?"

Bola mata Suga membulat sempurna, tangan Tendou tergerak untuk membelai pipi Suga. "Ini hanya rahasia di antara kita, walau pun luka dan rasa sakit menjadi terlalu nyata disini. Tapi jika tubuhmu terpotong atau organmu dikeluarkan, maka kau akan masih tetap hidup. Walau pun begitu, itu tetap akan berefek pada tubuh fisikmu. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga aku memberikan obat yang dapat meningkatkan regenerasimu menjadi dua kali lebih cepat dari manusia normal. Sekarang kau senang, kan? Kalau tak salah, karena _kinesis_ yang kau miliki. Regenerasimu menjadi lebih lambat dari manusia pada umumnya. Jadi ketika kau terluka, kau harus mengobatinya dengan _kinesis_ yang kau miliki. Apa aku salah?"

Suga menatap tajam pada Tendou, membuat senyumannya menjadi lebih lebar. "Sepertinya tidak, baiklah karena tak ada yang harus dijelaskan lagi. Mari kita mulai permainannya!" Tendou berteriak kelewatan semangat, tiba-tiba saja meja-meja bermunculan di sekitar mereka.

Suga memandang sekilas, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan benda-benda aneh serta tajam tertera di atas meja bertaplak putih. Semuanya masih sangat baru, seolah-olah baru di beli dari pabriknya. Dimulai dari benda berukuran besar hingga kecil, semuanya lengkap tersedia. Dari tajam hingga tumpul pun tersedia di sana, Suga memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Tubuhnya semakin meronta begitu Tendou mulai mengarahkan pisau bedah ke pipinya, melekatkan besi dingin yang dengan mudahnya memberikan luka sayatan di pipinya.

" _Aaarggghh!_ "

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Note:

 _Kinester Famiglia_ : Diambil dari 2 kata, _Kinester_ (sebutan untuk pengguna _kinesis_ ) dan _Famiglia_ (bahasa Italia yang berarti 'keluarga').

Aegikinesis: Diambil dari kata Aegis(perisai/tameng Aeigis) lalu disambungkan dengan kata _kinesis_. Tameng Aegis adalah tameng yang dapat membuat musuh yang melihatnya menjadi patung batu, itu dikarenakan tameng tersebut ditempelkan kepala Medusa (yang hanya dengan tatapannya saja dapat membuat siapa pun menjadi patung batu) oleh Athena.

* _Mengo-mengo_ :Bahasa gaul dari maaf( _Gomen_ ).

 _Janken_ :Hompimpa jepang, biasanya batu-gunting-kertas.

 _Lion-chan_ :Panggilan khusus Oikawa untuk Lev(namanya berarti singa dalam bahasa rusia)

A/N:

Ayeey, chap 2 _come_! Kali ini giliran kinesis Semi dan Kiyoko yang jadi rahasia hehe ^^  
Duh, kali ini aku merasa terlalu memakai banyak kata" gaul deh. /duh/  
Hm... aku berpikir, entah kenapa aku merasa ini terlalu condong ke arah Bockro. Tapi itu mungkin karna mereka karakter utamanya kali ya? /duh/  
Lalu untuk para karakter yg kelihatan cengeng, well, anggap aja mereka itu udah terlalu lama sok kuat dan ingin menangis ria mumpung ada seme disamping ^v^)/ /bukan yaoi oi!/  
Btw, ada Kage juga nih muncul. Aih, pertempuran nanti bakal gimana ya? Duh, ga sabar ^w^ /elu jangan ikutan oi!/  
 _And_ , yah, adegan penyiksaan Suga dipending untuk chap depan. /hehe/  
Sesuai permintaan kamu, kuberikan adegan Tensuga yang kamu inginkan. ^^ _Well_ , adegannya terpaksa dipending karena memikirkan word yang membengkak. Sebagai batasannya, aku membatasi word hanya sampai 6.1K(maksimal) setiap chapter. Itu pun murni tanpa campuran note dst.

Disarankan bagi yang belum hafal ama chara HQ atau pendatang baru, silakan mampir ke google agar gak kebingungan ama chara yang kelewatan banyak bermunculan layaknya sinar kunang-kunang. Yah..., habis bagaimana ya, saya sendiri pun gak yakin ini fic bisa membatasi kemunculan karakter atau tidak T^T /gak jelas lu/  
Btw, bagi yang belum tahu Alisa itu siapa. Dia itu kakak perempuannya Lev. Pertama kali muncul di manga chap 191 volume 22, sekedar informasi Alisa umurnya 19 tahun lho *kedip" kelilipan* /udah tau/

Ah, ya, untuk humornya. Itu diberikan sebagai pemanis, mengingat isi fanfic ini 'sedikit' atau mungkin 'terlalu' berat. Jadi kupikir untuk memasukkan humor agar isinya tak terlalu berat, bahkan niatnya aku mau membuat chap khusus humor guna meringankan isi ficnya. Tapi ga jadi karena beberapa alasan tertentu *hela nafas* /yha/

Tapi aku punya kabar buruk! Kemungkinan chap 3 nanti akan sangat-sangat-sangat lama update karena laptopku terserang virus(lagi) dan terpaksa harus di install ulang. Hueeee, dan bodohnya aku. Semua fanfic yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan disimpan di disk C(sistem), akibatnya semua folder dan file yg tak kusimpan di D lenyap tak tersisa. *nangis gegulingan*

Bahkan fanfic yg kubuat khusus untuk Ta-chan juga lenyap hiks... *sedot ingus* chap 2 ini selamat karena aku sempat ngirim copyan-nya ke hp, niatnya mau kukirim ke temenku agar bisa dibaca dulu. Hiks... aku benar-benar bersyukur chap ini selamat, tapi... tapi... huuueeeee padahal chap 3 sudah setengah perjalanan dan tinggal ngisi yg bolong" saja dan walla, jadi! *mewek*

Huaaaa, mami... *peluk Kuroo* /sape lu/

Kuroo:Cup, cup, anak baik gak boleh nangis. Nanti tambah pendek lho! /authornya lebih pendek dari Hina dan Yuu/ Oke, karena Yuri-nya mewek. Sebagai penutup, sampai jumpa di chap depan! Eh, tapi mungkin aku tak muncul di chap depan. Duh, mungkin sampai jumpa aja kali ya? Oke, bubya! *cling/ceritanya ngilang padahal ngumpet dibalik word #plak*


	3. Misi Bunuh Diri Bagian Pertama

~ Dunia hitam ~

Summary: Akhir surga keputusasaan ini, ku terus mencari suara yang menghilang. Untuk saling bertarung, untuk saling membunuh. Itulah mengapa kita dilahirkan, itulah alasan kita hidup.(Akaashi) Aku merindukan hari-hari yang telah dicuri. Untuk saling bertarung, untuk saling membunuh. Untuk itulah alasan kita dibuat, kita harus hidup untuk itu.(Bokuto)

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: _OOC. OOT_. _AU_. _AT_. _Yaoi(?)_. _HumanKinesis!Chara_. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: T

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Dunia hitam –Misi Bunuh Diri Bag.1- © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Don't like, Don't read

Note:

Italic: Narasi yang berbeda, isi pikiran.

Bold: Kata yang diberikan nada penekanan.

' ': Kata bermakna lain.

Bold&Italic: Percakapan melalui suatu alat.

Words:

6.4 K

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Eita berulang kali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras, pertanda ia sedang kesal sekarang. Matanya menilik tajam sekitar, tetap bersiaga walau pun tengah berada di markas sendiri.

"Sialan, dia mempermainkanku. Perintah apanya, dia hanya ingin menculik Pria berwajah tenang itu. Awas saja kalau jumpa, akan ku-"

"Akan apa, Eita- _kun_?" Tendou bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Eita terlonjak dari posisinya, kemudian pandangannya kembali tajam –berusaha keras menyembunyikan kekalutan di hatinya saat ini. "Kau baru datang, atau kau sedang menguping ucapanku sejak tadi?" tuduhnya, masih waspada.

Tendou masih tersenyum, senyumnya kelewatan lebar bahkan. Tak membalas ucapan bernada sarkas tersebut.

Alis Eita tertekuk, keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai terlihat di pelipisnya. "Kenapa bajumu? Jangan katakan kalau kau..., kau tidak membunuhnya kan?" tanya Eita berhati-hati.

Tendou masih tersenyum, jarinya sengaja ia taruh di belahan bibirnya. Matanya bahkan tertutup rapat karenanya, mencoba terlihat manis seperti gadis-gadis imut dalam _film animasi_. "Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku membunuh mainan favoritku saat ini." sangkalnya, kelewatan santai.

"Jangan sok imut! Dengan pakaian berlumuran darah seperti itu, kau malah terlihat ribuan kali lebih menyeramkan dari pada para pembunuh dalam _film trailer_!" Eita berkomentar pedas.

Tendou hanya tertawa membalasnya, sebelum akhirnya pergi dan menghilang di dalam lorong-lorong gelap tak beraturan arahnya ke mana.

Eita menghela nafas singkat, wajahnya berubah kalut. "Aku sudah lama bersamanya, tapi auranya tetap saja menyeramkan." Eita jatuh terduduk di lantai, tangan kanannya tergerak menyentuh salah satu sisi wajahnya –wajahnya memucat.

.

.

.

.

*Sebelumnya*

Ruangan luas yang biasa digunakan untuk berkumpul kini terasa sempit. Bukan karena orang yang semakin banyak, tapi perasaan tegang dan menggebu-nggebu yang membuat semuanya merasa gerah dan pengap.

"Daichi, bisa kita mulai mulai?" Kuroo angkat bicara karena sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu ia terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Daichi masih terdiam, matanya terlihat memandang tajam tanpa fokus.

"Aku tahu kau sedang terpukul, tapi berhentilah membuat kami menunggu!" protes Yaku.

"Aku tak yakin untuk mengatakan ini, tapi..., kita harus mempercepat penyerangan."

Semuanya terdiam, paham betul alasan mengapa penyerangan dipercepat seperti ini. Mungkin...

"Seluruh anggota siap bergerak kapan pun, Daichi. Tapi kami tak bisa mulai jika keadaanmu masih 'lemah'," Kuroo berkata penuh keseriusan, sudah biasa menggantikan posisi Suga dalam memperhatikan kondisi sang Ketua.

Daichi memejamkan kelopak matanya, posisinya masih tak berubah. Masih duduk tegak di kursinya dengan tangan tertaut antara satu sama lain, "Aku mengerti kecemasanmu, Kuroo. Tapi aku bisa pastikan kalau pikiranku masih dalam keadaan yang rasional. Aku tak akan mati seperti yang kau khawatirkan."

Beberapa terdiam, berusaha fokus mendengarkan walau fokus mereka malah tertuju pada keadaan kedua tangan Daichi yang diperban seadanya oleh Yaku. Iwaizumi tidak berkata apa-apa, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan dengan serius. Sementara Oikawa yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum paham. Matsukawa dan Hanamaki diam tanpa bertindak, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan. Yaku menghela nafas berat tidak berniat untuk menyela, sementara ini.

Bokuto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Ini asli niatmu atau karena perintah dari 'atas'."

Lampu tiba-tiba saja mati, sama seperti sebelumnya. Sebuah proyektor menyala dan menampilkan sebuah denah atau mungkin peta? Dari sebuah tempat.

"Aku meminta Haiba untuk mengirimkan ini kemarin. Ini adalah denah markas besar mereka, letaknya tak cukup jauh dari sini. Cukup 20 menit mengendarai mobil, dengan mobil kita, mungkin akan memakan waktu 10-15 menit."

"Seperti labirin ya? Denahnya membingungkan," komentar Yaku.

"Sesuai dengan perkiraan kita, sepertinya organisasi ini berniat memicu perang antara umat manusia dan para _kinester_."

Semua terdiam sebagai respon, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Ma-Maksudmu apa?" Yaku terbata, tapi tetap mencoba tenang.

"Sesuai dengan data yang kita dapat dari pemerintah, kita tahu kalau jumlah para _kinester_ pada abad ini mencapai jumlah minimal 300 orang. Sepertinya, mereka ingin memicu konflik di antara pada _kinester_ yang mana konflik tersebut akan merambat pada pemerintahkan."

"Itu artinya, kehancuran bagi negara ini." Hanamaki berucap datar.

Daichi menghela nafas, "Benar sekali, dan kita tak punya pilihan selain memusakan kelompok itu sebelum akhirnya mereka berhasil memusnakan negara ini."

Bokuto memegang kepalanya, mendadak _migrain_. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita?"

"Sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Murran, sepertinya kelompok itu ingin menjadikan kita sebagai **kambing hitam** dalam tujuan mereka. Dengan terjadinya penyerangan, maka pemerintah akan memerintahkan kita untuk menangkap para _kinester_ yang kita **anggap** satu _family_ atau memiliki hubungan dengan KF. Dan selanjutkan semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan irama mereka, para _kinester_ yang merasa tak memiliki keadilan akan melawan lalu terjadilah perang besar." jelas Oikawa, panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau rencana mereka gagal?"

"Kalau rencana mereka gagal, maka penyerangan akan dilanjutkan pada warga sipil. Lalu perhatian masyarakat akan tertuju pada _kinester_ , kita juga. Mengingat kelompok ini adalah bentukan dari pemerintah, jadi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau kita pun akan menjadi sasaran. Tapi rencana kedua mustahil akan terjadi, mengingat mereka membawa Kou- _chan_ bersama mereka. Sepertinya rencana mereka mulai berubah arah, perkiraanku, mereka ingin menekan kita hingga di titik terbawah. Menciptakan bentrokan dengan pemerintah, lalu membuat negara ini hancur di tangan kita." Oikawa menghela nafas, oke, Oikawa mulai lelah menjelaskan.

"Kau pasti bercanda." sangkal Matsukawa, tenang. "Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau kedua pihak memang berniat 'mengendalikan' kita? Sedih rasanya mengetahui kenyataan seperti ini." Matsukawa tersenyum miris. Membuat sang Patner, Hanamaki, menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tak ada yang perlu kujelaskan lagi." Daichi mendadak bangkit dari duduknya, "Penyerangan akan dimulai pukul lima pagi, kalian bersiaplah dalam waktu satu jam. Untuk penjelasan lebih rinci mengenai penyerangan ini akan dijelaskan oleh Iwaizumi." Daichi berjalan pergi seolah-olah semua masalah sudah tuntas sepenuhnya.

Bokuto melongo, begitu pula dengan Kuroo. Iwaizumi mendengus, atau mungkin menghela nafas? Entahlah, ia sendiri juga ikutan bingung dengan tingkah aneh Daichi.

Hening masih merajai, Iwaizumi kembali memecahkan keheningan. "Sesuai dengan penjelasan di _briefing_ sebelumnya, aku telah mengambil keputusan mengenai siapa **lawan** yang akan atau harus kalian hadapi nanti."

Mata Iwaizumi melirik Kuroo, salah satu tangannya terlihat menunjuk suatu tempat yang tertera di denah yang terpampang. "Kuroo, kau akan bertarung dengan Akaashi. Dia biasanya berada di lantai dua, ada dua jalan menuju markas bawah tanah mereka. Sementara kau bertarung dengannya, kami akan pergi lewat jalan lain menuju lantai selanjutnya. Ketika kau selesai dengannya, segeralah bergabung dengan Bokuto dan pergi ke lantai selanjutnya menggunakan jalan pintas." Kuroo mengangguk mengerti.

Perhatian Iwaizumi tertuju pada Bokuto, "Bokuto, kau bertarung dengan Kenma, dia juga berada di lantai dua. Tepatnya di ruangan lima, disini." Iwaizumi kembali menunjuk denah yang terpampang. "Letaknya sedikit jauh dari tempat Kuroo akan bertarung nanti, tapi di ruangan itu terletak jalan rahasia menuju lantai selanjutnya. Kau dan Kuroo bisa menggunakannya sebagai jalan pintas." Bokuto mengangguk paham sebagai jawaban.

Matanya kemudian melirik pada Oikawa, "Kau dan aku akan berhadapan dengan Tendou Satori dan Semi Eita di lantai tiga, ruangan delapan. Kudengar, Sugawara juga disekap di ruangan itu, jadi pekerjaan kita _double_. Kuharap kau tak bermasalah dengan itu." Oikawa diam, wajahnya terlihat menanggapi ucapan Iwaizumi dengan serius.

"Berikutnya Hanamaki dan Matsukawa, kalian hadapi Tsukishima Kei dan Yamaguchi Tadashi di lantai empat, ruangan 13. Berhati-hatilah, di lantai empat juga termasuk dalam area laboratorium. Periksa lab itu dan carilah informasi penting disana, kalian tak perlu menyusul anggota lainnya. Tapi tetap berikan aku kabar mengenai keadaan lab tersebut, retas komputer mereka, jangan biarkan secuil pun informasi lari dari pandangan kalian." Hanamaki dan Matsukawa mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Untuk Hinata, Morisuke dan Haiba. Telusuri lantai lima, dan kalahkan Shimizu Kiyoko dan Kageyama Tobio. Mereka biasanya selalu bersama Ushijima, tapi kalian beruntung karena ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi lantai enam. Walau pun begitu, kalian tetap harus berhati-hati. Kalau kalian melihat Ushijima, langsung sembunyi atau larilah dan berkumpul bersama yang lain. Yaku, jangan lupa katakan rencana ini pada Haiba nanti." Hinata tertunduk ragu, sedangkan Yaku hanya mendengus sebagai balasan.

"Lalu untuk lantai terakhir, yaitu lantai enam. Sawamura memutuskan untuk menghadapi Ushijima sendirian." ucap Iwaizumi, suaranya sengaja ia kecilkan di bagian akhir.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu dengan Daichi akan menghadapi Ushijima seorang diri? Apa dia sudah gila?! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!" Yaku berteriak membantah.

"Tapi misi ini memang sejak awal adalah misi bunuh diri, kan?" tutur Kuroo, tenang.

Semuanya terdiam, yang dikatakan oleh Kuroo itu benar. Sejak awal misi, tidak, sejak awal mereka bergabung di kelompok ini sudah seperti mengorbankan jiwa mereka pada iblis. Mereka harus siap, kalau-kalau suatu hari nanti jiwa mereka berpisah dari raganya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kalian terdiam? Jangan katakan padaku, kalau kalian takut mati sekarang? Itu akan lucu jika benar," Iwaizumi tersenyum meremehkan, membuat wajah-wajah yang mendengarnya mendadak kusut tak terima.

Iwaizumi menghela nafas –lagi, "Misi ini hanya berlangsung selama 30 menit, tak lebih tapi boleh kurang. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi, tapi kalian semua harus keluar dari markas itu lima menit sebelum bom meledak. Masing-masing anggota akan diberikan _copy_ an denah dan bom waktu, pelajarilah denah tersebut agar kalian tak tersesat. Kalian juga harus memasang 'jatah' bom yang diberikan dengan tempo waktu lima menit, ketika akan keluar nanti. Jadi walau kalian tak bisa mengalahkan lawan, kalian masih bisa menghancurkan mereka dengan markas besar mereka. Dengar, tak ada jaminan misi ini akan berhasil. Walau pun begitu, ak menaruh harapan yang besar untuk keselamatan kalian."

Iwaizumi tersenyum tulus, senyum yang sangat-sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Semuanya masih terdiam, terlalu syok dengan pemandangan di depan mata. "Baiklah, karena tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi. Sekarang kalian pergilah bersiap dan kembali ke dapur dalam waktu 10 menit lagi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan yang enak untuk kalian." Iwaizumi masih tersenyum.

Mendadak wajah-wajah yang awalnya terlihat letih dan lemas tak bertenaga berubah berseri, Kuroo tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Aku akan membantumu," ucapnya menawarkan diri yang segera saja langsung diterima oleh Iwaizumi.

. . . .

"Penyerangan benar-benar dilakukan ya? Sepertinya aku sedikit gugup sekarang." Bokuto berkomentar, sedikit tak yakin dengan dirinya.

"Bokuto, makan sarapanmu!" omel Kuroo, matanya kemudian melirik anggota lainnya. "Hinata, telan makananmu dengan benar! Yaku, jangan pisahkan sayurmu! Astaga, memangnya kalian semua anak kecil? Apa harus kusuapin juga? Makan makanan kalian dengan benar dan jangan sisakan sedikit pun! Anggaplah ini makanan terakhir yang bisa kalian makan sebelum mati."

Oikawa tersenyum simpul, "Ku- _chan_ , kurasa seharusnya kau tak perlu menggunakan kata 'mati' deh." ia melirik beberapa temannya yang terlihat kehilangan nafsu makannya – _minus_ Hanamaki dan Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi menghela nafas, ia memandang tajam sekeliling. "Kalian mau makan, atau kupatahkan tulang leher kalian?!" ancamnya tiada ampun.

Hinata yang termakan ancaman mulai memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan, begitu juga dengan Oikawa, dan Yaku. Sementara Bokuto terlihat tak takut dengan ancaman Iwaizumi, Kuroo menghela nafas. Dijentikkannya jarinya, membuat sendok yang terbuat dari logam melayang dan menyuapi Bokuto dengan nasi kare. Terlihat mesra sebenarnya, tapi itu tentunya kalau kau bisa mengabaikan garpu dan pisau yang melayang-layang di sekelilingnya. Seolah-olah mengatakan, kalau kau tak mau makan. Mereka akan segera menusukmu tanpa ampun. _Well_ , Bokuto ingin menangis sebenarnya.

Kuroo tersentak, ia baru sadar kalau Daichi tak bersama mereka sekarang. "Dimana Daichi?" tanyanya, sambil menghentikan makannya.

Iwaizumi melirik sekilas, "Kamarnya, aku sudah memberikan jatahnya tadi."

Kuroo mendadak bangkit, "Dia pasti tak akan memakan sarapannya, aku akan melihatnya. Bokuto, makan sarapanmu sampai habis, oke?"

Bokuto mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya mendengus. Yaku meliriknya, "Kau cemburu?"

"Pada siapa? Daichi? Tidak, Kuroo itu milikku."

Yaku berdecih, "Percaya diri sekali kau, mungkin saja dia sedang menyuapi Daichi sekarang. Perhatian Kuroo itu kan tiada batasnya, aku ragu kau tak cemburu sama sekali."

Bokuto cemberut, ingin ikut ke kamar Daichi tapi pisau di belakangnya masih melayang-layang mengancam.

"30 menit, bagaimana cara kita membunuh mereka dalam jangka waktu yang sesingkat itu? Kemampuan timku tak ada yang bisa diandalkan." Yaku ikut cemberut.

Iwaizumi bangkit, "Tenang saja, kalian berada di lantai lima. Kami semua akan segera ke sana setelah selesai dengan lawan masing-masing, tapi itu jika masih ada waktu yang tersisa tentunya." ia tergerak untuk mengambil piring kotor Bokuto dan yang lainnya, sekalian dengan garpu dan pisau yang terlihat mengancam keselamatan.

"Itu sih, sama saja dengan bohong!" kesal Yaku, setengah berteriak.

.

.

.

.

*Kembali ke waktu sebenarnya*

Seluruh anggota siap. Setiap anggota terbagi menjadi beberapa tim, masing-masing tim berisi dua anggota. Bokuto-Kuroo, Oikawa-Iwaizumi, Hanamaki-Matsukawa, Yaku-Lev -yang akan bergabung sebentar lagi-, dan Daichi-Hinata -untuk sementara waktu menggantikan posisi Suga-. Sebenarnya masih ada lebih banyak tim, tapi kini semuanya terpencar. Mencari jalan yang menurut mereka benar, beberapa pergi bertugas di luar negeri tercinta. Beberapa lagi tewas atau bahkan bergabung dengan musuh bebuyutan. Yang tersisa tinggal Hinata yang tak berpasangan, anggota tim ditentukan dari tingginya keselamatan setiap anggota. Karena itu mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, mereka harus menerima patner mereka masing-masing.

Dalam kelompok memiliki satu peraturan yang harus diingat setiap anggota tim: Setiap anggota tak boleh menyimpan rahasia.

Itu di karenakan faktor kematian yang lebih tinggi pada masa lalu yang sering dirahasiakan. Tapi seperti sebuah kutukan, setiap anggota baru masuk. Maka anggota lama pergi, tak ada yang tahu alasannya.

"Hei, _Chibi_ , kuharap kau tak gugup dengan misi besar pertamamu." Kuroo menyeringai.

Tangan Hinata dingin dan basah, jelas sekali kalau ia tengah gugup sekarang. Bukan, bukan karena ini adalah misi besar pertamanya. Bukan pula karena ia takut pada kematian yang semakin lama mendekatinya, tapi ia gugup karena harus bertemu dengan 'Orang itu'. Ia gugup dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

" _Hei, hei, hei_ , senjata apa yang akan kau gunakan hari ini?" Bokuto bertanya kelewatan antusias, tangannya berulang kali menepuk punggung Hinata –berusaha memberi keberanian.

"...Um..." Hinata berpikir, ia tak pernah menggunakan senjata jenis apapun sebelumnya. Ia bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dengan anggota kebanyakan, di saat yang lain mengenakan setelan _suits_ atau _tuxedo_. Ia malah mengenakan jaket berwarna _orange_ dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Kuroo sebenarnya sudah sering kali mengatakan padanya untuk mengenakan pakaian yang dirasa nyaman untuk bergerak saja, mereka mengenakan setelan resmi karena memang sudah terbiasa mengenakannya saat menjalankan misi. Jadi bukan suatu keharusan untuk mengenakan setelan resmi.

Iwaizumi menghela nafas, kemudian memberikan sebuah pistol Mark 23 pada Hinata. "Ini milikku, tapi kau bisa memakainya hari ini. Ini jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan pedang-pedangan disana," Iwaizumi menunjuk pedang yang terselempang di punggung Kuroo, dengan jempolnya.

Kuroo mendengus, " _Hei_ , ini asli!"

Hinata menerima pistol itu, Iwaizumi tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedikit terkejut dengan berat dari benda perenggut nyawa tersebut.

"Lebih berat dari dugaanmu ya?" Hinata mengangguk polos, "Maaf, tapi itu teringan yang kupunya. Ini pistol standar yang sering digunakan oleh Pasukan Khusus AS, dilengkapi dengan 12 peluru dalam sekali putaran yang bisa dilepas. Untuk menggunakannya, kau harus tarik pelatuknya seperti ini."

 _'Dor!'_

"Iwaizumi, itu berbahaya!" Yaku memekik, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat akibat tembakan asal tersebut hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Iwaizumi berucap datar, seolah-olah tak berniat.

Wajah Yaku berubah kusut, "Jangan hanya 'oh'! kalau yang tadi mengenaiku bagaimana?!"

"Ya, kau mati. Memangnya apa?" sahut Oikawa, sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, dimana mobil kalian? Jangan katakan kalau kalian menumpang lagi padaku," Hanamaki berucap datar, berulang kali memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya.

Yaku mendengus, "Kau meledekku ya?!"

Oikawa mendadak menggelayuti tubuh mungil Yaku, "Sudah, sudah, hari ini tak ada yang menumpang kok. Benarkan, Yakkun?" Oikawa tersenyum, sedangkan Yaku kembali mendengus.

Iwaizumi menepuk bahu Oikawa, membuat yang ditepuk menoleh. "Aku pergi dengan Sawamura, kalian susul kami setelah mengeluarkan mobil."

Oikawa memandang tak suka, membuat Iwaizumi menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tak ingin Ketua kita itu mati sebelum bertempur, harus ada yang bisa menjaganya. Kuroo tak selalu bisa bersamanya, si bodoh Bokuto pasti mengamuk kalau Kuroo tak ada di sisinya nanti."

Oikawa mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengkode yang lain untuk segera mengeluarkan mobil.

.

.

.

.

*Beberapa jam sebelum penyerangan dimulai*

Tendou bersenandung senang, memilah-milah pisau seperti apakah yang akan ia gunakan sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terhenti, kemudian mengapit dagu.

"Kali ini apa yang harus kugunakan?" Tendou bergumam, kemudian matanya melirik ke arah Suga. Pemuda itu tertunduk, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka berbagai ukuran yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan kalau dilihat.

"Kau mau membantuku memilih, Koushi- _kun_?" Tendou tersenyum ramah, senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan sebenarnya.

Suga mengerang, matanya terlihat sembab karena berulang kali menahan rasa sakit. Aura Tendou mulai berubah, matanya menatap tajam.

Sebuah tang pemotong diambil, "Kau tahu, Koushi- _kun_. Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali memotong jari-jarimu yang indah ini, aku selalu berpikir. Apakah kau akan mati jika kupotong jari atau tanganmu? Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya di dunia nyata, aku bisa dibunuh Kiyoko- _chan_ nanti."

"Ke... kenapa..." Suga terengah-engah, tubuhnya hampir mati rasa akibat luka yang dideranya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, maksudmu? Atau, kenapa kami menyerang kalian? Jawabannya mudah saja, itu karena kami diperintahkan begitu." Tendou menarik alis, tang yang sejak tadi ia pegang kini diarahkan di jari telunjuk Suga.

"Tapi kalau kau bertanya, kenapa aku berani mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menculikmu. Jawabannya karena aku cemburu," Tendou berubah kalem.

 _'Kraak!'_

" _Aarrrrggghhhh!_ "

Jari pertama putus dengan sedikit bersusah payah, Suga meronta seperti kesetanan. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu menarik perhatian setiap orang dengan mudah."

 _'Kraak!'_

Suara teriakan tak terdengar, tubuh Suga mengalami kejang-kejang dengan nafas terengah-engah tak karuan. Tendou sempat melirik, sebelum akhirnya kembali lanjut ke jari ketiga. "Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sangat ingin kusiksa seperti ini selain kau."

Suga memaksakan dirinya untuk melirik, matanya mulai terlihat tak fokus seolah-olah kesadarannya akan hilang dalam hitungan detik. "Kau mengenalnya, namanya Iwaizumi Hajime. Dia temanku ketika masih kecil dulu," Tendou tersenyum tipis.

Tangan Tendou bergerak, mengelus setiap luka yang baru saja ia ciptakan dengan mudah. Dalam hitungan detik saja, setiap luka tersebut menutup. Bahkan jari-jemari Suga yang terputus kini kembali tersambung seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"...Aku hanya ingin membawanya ke duniaku..." Tendou masih tersenyum tipis, pandangan matanya mulai tak bisa diartikan. "Membuatnya kembali teringat padaku, dan semua kenangan tentang kami." Tendou menjilat sebuah belati perak, senyumnya berubah mengerikan.

"Lalu menyiksanya sampai mati!" dengan cepat belati diayunkan, menusuk tepat di jantung Suga yang kini mulai kejang-kejang merenggang nyawa.

.

.

.

.

*Beberapa menit sebelum penyerangan dimulai*

"Iwaizumi? Kau tak pergi dengan Oikawa?"

Iwaizumi menyamankan duduknya di bangku penumpang di samping kemudi, ia tersenyum kecil. "Dan membiarkanmu bunuh diri begitu saja? Maaf saja, aku tak sudi jadi 'ketua' berikutnya."

Daichi tersenyum tipis, kemudian melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan.

Iwaizumi terdiam sesaat, "Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Daichi melirik melalui _mirror_ mobil, "Bisa kau ambilkan sebuah surat di laci?"

Iwaizumi menarik alis, kemudian mengikuti perintah Daichi. Ia melirik Daichi sejenak, sementara Daichi memberikan isyarat untuknya membaca surat tersebut.

 ** _Untuk Daichi,_**

 ** _Maaf aku meminjam Koushi-kun tanpa izinmu, aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk meminta izin._**

 ** _Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan? Kau serahkan Hajime-chan padaku, akan kukembalikan Koushi-kun padamu. Tak hanya itu, aku bahkan akan menjauhkan Kinester Famiglia dari kelompokmu. Benar-benar penawaran yang menarik bukan? ^^_**

 ** _Berikan jawabanmu secepatnya, karena kau tahu, aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak membunuh si Cantik ini._**

 ** _Tambahan, sebaiknya pikirkan penawaran ini baik-baik jika kau tak ingin melihat mayat Lev-kun dan Tobio-kun bersama Koushi-kun di rumahmu nanti._**

 ** _Salam sayang,_**

 ** _Tendou Satori._**

"...I-Ini..." nafas Iwaizumi tercekat, ia menatap tak percaya pada Daichi.

Daichi menghela nafas, "Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada yang lainnya, tapi aku juga tak bisa memberikanmu padanya. Dia itu gila, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan direncanakannya."

Iwaizumi kembali menatap sepucuk surat tersebut, "Karena inilah kau memerintahkan kami untuk bergerak? Kenapa kau tak membahas ini saat rapat tadi?!"

Daichi terdiam, Iwaizumi menyamankan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Matanya menatap langit-langit mobil dalam diam.

"Kupikir kenapa tiba-tiba sang Ketua yang biasanya tenang berubah jadi gegabah, ternyata inilah alasannya."

Daichi masih terdiam, matanya menatap fokus jalanan senggang di pagi buta.

Iwaizumi menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Kau terlalu ceroboh, Sawamura."

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Jika kukatakan, kau pasti akan pergi ke markas mereka tanpa memikirkan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Tak hanya itu, kau juga akan membahayakan anggota lainnya." hening sejenak, "Aku tak ingin siapa pun terluka, baik kau atau Suga, aku tak ingin mengorbankan siapa pun di antara kalian." Daichi berkata lirih.

Tangan Iwaizumi terkepal, ia meninju _dashboard_ mobil. Membuat Daichi mau tak mau harus membanting setir karenanya.

Daichi menoleh pada Iwaizumi, urat kekesalan terlihat di dahinya. "Kau hampir membuat kita berdua mati, Iwaizumi!" Daichi terdiam, ekspresi Iwaizumi sulit diartikan.

Ia menghela nafas, "Aku tak tahu, kenapa dia menginginkanmu. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini, tapi aku juga sudah tahu tentang rencananya walau sedikit."

"Apa karena _kinesis_ ku? Karena ingatanku yang buruk? Sejak aku memiliki _kinesis_ ini, ingatanku mulai memburuk setiap detiknya." Iwaizumi memegang kepalanya, "Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat masa kecilku, semuanya lenyap tak tersisa."

Daichi fokus ke depan, kembali dilanjukannya mobil Lamborghini Reventon dengan _body slim_ dan warna hitam metalik yang cukup mewah. "Terkadang, ada hal yang memang tak perlu kau ingat."

"Kau tak mengerti, Daichi!" Iwaizumi berteriak tak terima, Daichi sempat melirik sesaat.

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Kau sudah lama bergabung dengan kelompok ini, aku sudah cukup hafal dengan dirimu. Kau bisa mengingat Oikawa dan kami hanya karena kami selalu bersamamu, kalau kau pergi dari kami. Kau pikir, apa yang akan terjadi? Sadarlah, Iwaizumi. Mereka ingin memecah belah kita, mereka berusaha memanfaatkanmu melalui kelemahanmu!"

"Jangan tiba-tiba sok peduli padaku! Apa tujuanmu berbuat sejauh ini?! Kau bahkan mempertaruhkan keselamatan seluruh tim hanya karena hal ini!"

Setir kembali dibanting, dengan cepat wajah Iwaizumi ditarik. Membuat kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu. Tiga detik terlewati dalam hening, Iwaizumi tampak begitu syok sehingga tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Daichi menarik diri, "Sudah tenang?"

Iwaizumi terdiam, Daichi tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin menenangkanku, tapi kenapa malah aku yang jadi menenangkanmu? Kau pasti akan melupakan ini nantinya, tapi aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Suga."

Iwaizumi masih terdiam, menatap tak percaya. Bibir Daichi tampak bergerak membentuk sederetan kata pembentuk kalimat. Daichi tak bersuara, berbisik pun tidak. Tapi Iwaizumi tahu apa yang berusaha dikatakan oleh Daichi, tak perlu belajar membaca gerak bibir. Ia hanya cukup merasakannya dengan hati, Iwaizumi mungkin memang tak pandai berbicara. Tapi ia manusia, ia memiliki hati yang dapat membuatnya mengerti dengan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

 _"...Apapun yang terjadi nanti..."_

Nafas Iwaizumi tercekat, dadanya mendadak sesak.

 _"...Aku..."_

Matanya terpejam erat, tak berniat melihat kelanjutan ucapan Daichi. "Percuma kau katakan, aku pasti akan melupakannya." bisiknya.

Daichi tersenyum simpul, **_"Daichi, kalian baik-baik saja? Aku berulang kali melihatmu membanting setir."_** itu suara Kuroo, sepertinya Kuroo khawatir dengan keadaan mereka sehingga menggunakan TCAPS yang seharusnya dipakai untuk misi malah digunakan untuk menanyakan keadaan.

Daichi melirik kaca spion, di sana terpantulkan bayangan mobil Zenvo ST1 edisi terbatas dengan warna merah metalik yang menyegarkan. "Kami baik, tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan."

 ** _"Kau yakin? Kalau mau, kami bisa berhenti. Bokuto bisa pergi dengan Iwaizumi, jadi kau bisa bersamaku."_**

Daichi tertawa, "Kalau kau lakukan itu, dia mungkin akan membakar mobilku."

Suara di seberang sana ikut terkekeh, **_"Ya, kau benar. Oikawa dan Hanamaki juga sudah menyusul di belakang, jadi jangan berhenti mendadak lagi oke?"_**

Daichi tersenyum, "Oke, oke, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Saluran terputus, yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah keheningan yang melanda. Baik Iwaizumi mau pun Daichi tampak tak ingin berbicara, tak ada topik yang harus dibicarakan sebenarnya. Iwaizumi bukanlah tipe yang suka berbicara, sementara Daichi pun tak tahu topik apa yang harus dibicarakan jadi biarlah hening meraja di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

Segaris tipis berwarna merah menghiasi wajah seputih susu milik Suga. Empunya hanya mengerang menahan rasa sakit. Kemudian gerakan perlahan dari benda logam berujung tajam menggores dari leher hingga ke dada, mengalirkan darah segar.

Tawa yang menggema beriringan dengan rintihan Suga.

"Oh, menakjubkan! Merintihlah lebih nyaring, Sayang! Lihat warna merah itu, aku selalu menyukainya ketika menghiasai kulitmu yang mulus itu!" Tendou berucap kelewatan antuasis.

Mata Tendou membelalak takjub juga bergairah. Ia semakin pelan namun pasti menggerakkan benda tajam lainnya untuk mengiris bagian tubuh Suga.

Suga menatap Tendou dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Bukan kesedihan, bukan juga tatapan memohon karena sudah disiksa. Ia bahkan sudah menggigit lidahnya hingga terputus agar tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Suga sadar, semakin banyak ia berteriak semakin senang pula Tendou dalam menyiksanya.

"Hanya mampu manatapku, eh? Manis sekali." Tendou meraih dagu Suga, lalu menciumnya. Suga kaget, ia bahkan tak kuasa untuk tak membuka mulutnya sebagai bentuk dari rasa keterkejutannya.

Lidah Tendou merangsek masuk, bermain-main di sana untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia menjelajah dengan brutal, kalau saja ia tak menahan rahang Suga dengan cukup kuat. Sudah pasti lidahnya akan ikutan putus tergigit oleh Suga. Tendou menarik diri, benang saliva sebagai jembatan penghubung tercipta dari lidah mereka yang sebelumnya bertautan.

Tendou tersenyum seperti biasa, "Maaf telah lancang menciummu, tapi aku harus mengembalikan lidahmu. Ini pelajaran untukmu agar kau tak mencoba untuk memutuskan lidahmu lagi, ah, tapi tenang saja. Ciuman pertamamu masih aman kok, kalau kau masih punya ciuman pertama." tangannya bergerak untuk menutup semua luka.

 _'Bletak!'_

Tendou terbangun, ia bahkan sempat melompat dari sofa karena sebuah jitakan keras di kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah cemberut, begitu mendapati sosok Semi Eita di depannya tengah menatapnya dengan mata tajam dan pandangan waspada seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Nona Shimizu memanggilmu, sepertinya ia sudah menetapkan tanggal pengeksekusianmu."

Tendou menghela nafas, ia melirik ke ranjang yang tak jauh darinya. Di sana terbaring Suga, tampak seperti putri tidur yang terlelap dengan manis.

"Tidak manis sama sekali," gerutu Tendou, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Eita keluar dari ruangannya.

Eita berbalik, "Kau tak bisa menemuinya dengan pakaian seperti itu, cepat ganti bajumu sana! Apa kau tak pernah mandi? Baumu anyir sekali!" Eita menutup hidungnya, sementara Tendou terlihat semakin cemberut sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk.

15 menit terlewati, Eita hampir kehilangan kesabaran kalau saja Tendou tak segera keluar. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Habis luluran?!"

Tendou mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tadi disuruh ganti baju, giliran ganti baju malah dimarahi. Kau ini memang serba salah, Eita- _kun_!"

Alis Eita tertekuk, kalau saja ia tak ingat untuk segera menghadap sang Ketua baru. Sudah pasti ia akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan waktunya untuk membantai Tendou saat ini juga.

. . . .

"Yo, _B_ _aa-chan_. Ada a-"

Belum sempat Tendou menyelesai kalimatnya, sebuah belati datang menyapa dirinya. Belati itu melesat begitu cepat, hampir saja dahi indahnya terluka kalau saja ia tak menunduk tepat waktu. Tendou bernafas lega, nyawanya baru saja terancam beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tendou membuka mulut, tapi tak ada suara apapun yang keluar demi mendapati kilat kemarahan di balik kacamata Shimizu.

"Sudah puas? Bermain dengan mainan barumu, Tendou Satori."

Tendou meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Shimizu mengambil lusinan belati yang tersedia di mejanya, "Kau hampir mengacaukan rencana kita!" satu belati ia lemparkan, sebagai awalan Tendou berhasil menghindar.

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Akan kukuliti kau sekarang juga, dan menggantungmu di perapian!"

Beberapa belati melesat cepat ke arahnya. Tidak ada celah untuk menghindar selain berbalik dan lari. Ia selamat dengan menutup pintu sebelum belati-belati itu menembus tubuhnya, pintu digedor-gedor dengan kuat. Jelas sekali kalau Shimizu memaksa keluar untuk memburu Tendou sekarang juga.

"Dia akan membunuhku! Sungguh dia akan membunuhku!" gumam Tendou berulang kali, wajahnya pucat setengah mati.

Eita tiba-tiba saja muncul, alisnya tertarik sebelah. "Kau tidak mati? Apa dia mengampunimu?"

"E-Eita- _kun_! Untunglah kau ada disini, katakan pada Kiyoko- _chan_ kalau aku ke tempat Wakatoshi- _kun_ , oke?!" Tendou berlari pergi, meninggalkan Eita yang terdiam melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

 _'Brak!'_

Eita terlonjak, pintu besi yang ia yakini terjamin kualitasnya terlihat naas akibat perbuatan Wanita cantik berkacamata tersebut.

"Dimana Tendou?!" tanyanya penuh aura pembunuh, Eita meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Keringat dingin bahkan mulai tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Di-Dia pergi ke tempat Ushijima, katanya." Eita terbata, Shimizu sempat menatapnya curiga sebelum akhir melangkah pergi dengan santai.

Eita menghela nafas lega, langkah Shimizu mendadak terhenti. Sebuah belati entah sejak kapan melesat melewatinya, "Kau pergilah ke tempat Lisa, katakan padanya untuk segera memperbaiki pintuku."

Darah segar tampak mengalir dari luka goresan di pipi Eita, ia berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Tak berani melirik ke belakang, "Ba-Baiklah, akan segera ku sampaikan."

. . . .

"Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam? Memisahkan manusia menjadi dua golongan, mereka yang 'punya' dan mereka yang tak 'punya'. Memangnya apa bedanya?!" sebuah gelas berisi _wine_ di lemparkan ke dinding bersamaan dengan teriakan seorang Wanita.

Alisa terengah-engah, matanya memandang tajam sekitar sebelum akhirnya beralih pada sosok berambut merah yang cukup dikenalnya. Alisa menyibak rambut peraknya ke belakang, menyingkirkan helaiannya yang dirasanya menganggu.

Alisa tersenyum menyeringai, tangannya mengambil sebotol _red wine_ tahun 1877. "Katakan sesuatu, Tendou. Apa menurutmu 'mereka' pantas memperlakukan kita seperti ini?!" Alisa meneguk _wine_ nya langsung dari botol.

Tendou hanya tersenyum, meneguk _wine_ nya sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu," gelas ditaruh kembali ke meja, "Karena itulah kita ada disini, kan? Untuk membalas mereka, untuk menyelamatkan mereka, dan untuk menghancurkan mereka." kini senyum Tendou berubah menyeringai, sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Alisa menarik diri dari minuman berakhohol tersebut, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena mabuk. "Kau benar!" kembali, dilemparnya botol _wine_ ke sembarangan tempat.

Alisa bangkit dari duduknya, langkah huyungnya membawa tubuhnya menuju seperangkat super komputer dengan banyak sekali layar monitor dan kabel-kabel aneh bergelantungan di atasnya. Tombolnya bersinar-sinar unik, menampilkan warna-warni indah sekaligus menyeramkan.

Alisa menekan beberapa _tuts_ , membiarkan jari-jari indah nan rampingnya bergerak gemulai di atas _keyboard_. Monitor yang awalnya menampilkan sederetan huruf dan angka aneh kini berubah, hampir semua layarnya menampilkan rekaman langsung CCTV dalam markas. Beberapa tampak menampilkan isi laboratorium miliknya yang seluruhnya penuh dengan tabung-tabung berisi cairan aneh berbeda warna.

Alisa terkekeh, matanya melirik tajam pada salah satu monitor yang terlihat menampilkan gelagat adiknya yang sedang menelpon. "Sayangku, Lyovochka. Siapa yang sedang kau telpon? Apakah kekasih _homo_ mu? Ataukah teman-teman _kinester_ bodohmu? Aku tak tahu,"

Senyumannya semakin lebar, "Lev, adikku. Penyebab semua penderitaanku selama ini, terima kasih karena telah lahir ke dunia. Tapi seharusnya kau tak perlu lahir, kuyakin kau menderita benar? Akan kuhilangkan penderitaanmu selama ini, lalu penderitaanku pun juga akan hilang bersamamu!" Alisa tertawa, tawanya sangat keras dan menggema memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan.

Tendou masih di tempatnya, tak bergerak semili pun sejak menaruh gelas di atas meja. "Kau berkata begitu, tapi mengapa kau menangis? Apakah karena dia adalah adikmu? Ataukah karena perasaan terlarangmu padanya? Terlalu banyak pilihan sebagai jawaban." Tendou masih menyeringai, namun perhatiannya kini tertuju pada _red wine_ yang tersisa di gelasnya.

Alisa mendengus kasar, berulang kali cekukan sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke arah Tendou. "Shimizu pasti tak akan keberatan jika kau mati sekarang juga." ia tersenyum sangat manis.

Seringaian Tendou berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tertarik, "Menarik, kita lihat seberani apakah kau menggunakan senjata." Tendou meneguk _liquid_ terakhir dari gelasnya, tangannya terentang cukup lebar sebagai provokasi.

 _'Dor!'_

 _'Duar!'_

Asap hitam terlihat mengepul mengelilingi tubuh Tendou, tapi ada yang aneh dengan asap hitam tersebut. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, maka dapat kita lihat kilatan aliran listrik statis menyelimutinya.

Tendou tersenyum lebar. "Kau sedikit terlambat, Eita- _kun_."

Kumpulan asap hitam lenyap dalam seketika, menampilkan sosok Pria bersetelan _suits_ hitam tanpa jas. Eita mendengus, tatapannya tajam menusuk seperti biasanya. "Berisik, sudah untung aku datang. Ck, seharusnya kubiarkan saja kau tertembak sekali-dua kali agar kau belajar cara untuk berterima kasih."

Alisa masih tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya berubah sinis. "Wah, wah, lihatlah siapa yang baru saja menggunakan _kinesis_ nya. Aku hampir berpikir kalau kau terlalu takut untuk menggunakan _kinesis_ mu, Semi Eita."

Alis Eita tertekuk, aliran listrik tampak mulai menyelimuti dirinya. "Menurutmu begitu? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja, siapa sebenarnya yang penakut disini."

Alisa tersenyum semakin lebar, sepertinya efek akhohol sudah menghilang darinya. "Boleh saja, akan kubuat kau bungkam." sementara tangan kanannya masih mengarahkan sebuah pistol, tangan kirinya tampak terselipkan beberapa _army knife_ berjenis Fairbairn.

Tendou tersenyum emo, "Sudah, sudah, kenapa kalian malah bertarung untuk memperebutkanku? Aku ini sudah menjadi milik Koushi- _kun_ dan Wakatoshi- _kun_ lho~!"

"Siapa yang memperebutkanmu?!" teriak Alisa dan Eita serentak, beberapa _army knife_ dilemparkankan. Begitu juga dengan arus listrik tegangan tinggi yang terlihat melesat dari genggaman Eita, pisau dan listrik bertemu. Membuat serangan kombinasi yang mematikan.

Tendou menghindar dengan mudah, membuat keduanya berdecih kesal.

Alis Alisa tertekuk, "Sejak kapan kami ada di dalam mimpimu?! Kami bahkan tak tertidur!" teriaknya tak sabaran.

Eita terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kebenaran dalam kalimat tanya Alisa.

Tendou kembali tersenyum, "Lisa, Lisa, Lisa," kepala menggeleng untuk mendramatisir, "Kau tak perlu tertidur untuk bermimpi, sejak aku datang ke ruangan ini. Aku sudah melapisi ruangan ini dengan kabut hitam milikku, kabut itu akan membuat siapa pun yang menghirupnya bermimpi."

"Jadi mimpi siapa ini?" Eita bertanya penuh kecurigaan.

Tendou masih tersenyum, "Mimpi Lisa, kalian memiliki keuntungan untuk melukaiku di mimpi kalian. Disini, kalianlah penguasanya. Aku hanya tamu yang tak diundang."

"Jangan bercanda! Berhentilah mempermainkan kami, dan segera keluarkan kami dari sini!" teriak Eita tak terima.

Tendou terkekeh, "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau minta." Jari dijentikkan, dalam sekejap ruangan gelap berubah menjadi terang.

Gelas dan botol berisi _wine_ tampak masih utuh, bahkan isinya pun tak berkurang sama sekali. Tak ada pecahan kaca mau pun botol, tak ada satu pun monitor yang menampilkan rekaman CCTV. Semuanya benar-benar tenang seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Tendou menghela nafas, "Inilah yang kubenci dari mimpi orang lain, kenyataan tak pernah berubah seperti layaknya mimpi."

Baik Alisa mau pun Eita, kedua terdiam. Lebih memilih memandang tajam sosok Tendou, dari pada berbicara sepatah kata pun.

 _'Darazkinesis dan Oneirokinesis, sudah kuduga aku harus menyelidiki lebih mendalam tentang kinesis buatan ini.'_ pikir Alisa.

.

.

.

.

*Kembali ke waktu yang sebenarnya*

Beberapa mobil berbeda warna dan merek berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua, bangunan itu cukup besar dengan keadaan yang tak terurus. Seluruh anggota keluar, bersiap dengan senjata di tangan dan kesiagaan tingkat tinggi. Seseorang terlihat keluar dari bangunan tersebut, Seseorang yang cukup mereka kenal dan percayai.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Lev tersenyum, menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Banyak yang terjadi, Yaku akan memberitahukan rencananya padamu." Kuroo ikut tersenyum, kemudian memberikan tos singkat pada Lev.

Lev menyambut tos tersebut, mereka kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung tua itu. "Ini sedikit lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan, mungkin karena mereka terus mengawasiku 24 jam sejak awal kedatanganku. Gadis gila berkacamata itu bahkan selalu mencari cara untuk membunuhku, karenanya aku harus sering mengekor pada anggota terkuat dan tergila mereka, Tendou."

"Dia menculik Suga," Yaku berucap.

"Aku tahu, dia membawa Semi- _san_ bersamanya saat itu. Karena perbuatannya, Gadis berkacamata itu terus memburunya dengan melemparkan pisau setiap kali melihatnya. Tapi karena itu, aku jadi bisa bebas sih." Lev berkomentar.

"Tapi bangunan ini sepi sekali ya?" Kuroo melirik sekitar, terlihat tak percaya dengan keadaan yang benar-benar sepi.

Lev tersenyum lebar, "Itu karena aku sudah membersihkan area sekitar sini, kalian bisa melihat mayat mereka di belakang bangunan. Tapi kalian benar-benar beruntung, karena akulah yang ditugaskan di lantai pertama."

Iwaizumi melirik Daichi dalam diam, entah mengapa ekspresi mereka terlihat sulit diartikan.

"Kamera CCTV juga sudah kumatikan, tak ada satu pun anggota inti yang curiga. Tapi yang kutakutkan sekarang adalah Kakakku, dia pasti menyadari ada yang aneh sekarang."

Lev terlihat tengah menekan sesuatu, lantai pun terbelah. Memperlihatkan tangga yang menuju ruangan bawah tanah atau sesuatu yang semacam itu.

"Sebenarnya mereka memiliki pasukan yang sedikit, khusus untuk hari ini saja. Biasanya akan ada penjagaan yang jauh lebih ketat dan banyak. Maaf kita tak bisa menggunakan _lift_ , Kakakku pasti akan segera tahu dan mengirimkan sisa pasukan dan anggota inti yang tersedia." lanjutnya.

"Tak apa, aku juga tak berniat untuk disambut disini." balas Iwaizumi acuh, Lev hanya tertawa sebagai balasan.

Mereka berjalan menurunin tangga yang terbuat dari logam, langkah mereka menggema memenuhi lorong dengan pencahayaan seadanya.

"Tempat ini gelap sekali," komentar Bokuto setengah berbisik.

Lev tertawa, "Ya, karena Kenma- _san_ tak bisa melihat dalam terang. Jadi tempat ini biasanya selalu segelap ini, kalau kalian tak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan. Aku bisa hidupkan lampunya."

"Memangnya boleh?" kali ini Yaku yang bertanya.

"Iya, boleh. Akan kuhidupkan lampunya sampai lantai dua, tapi khusus untuk ruangan Kenma-san tetap akan gelap." Lev meraba-raba dinding, seperti tengah mencari saklar lampu yang tentunya mustahi ada disini.

"Ketemu!" serunya bersemangat, tombol ditekan. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah panel dengan banyak sekali tombol terlihat muncul dari dalam dinding berlapis logam.

Ia menekan-nekan tombol tersebut, seperti tengah memasukkan kode tertentu.

 _'Flip!'_

Dalam sekejap lampu terlihat bersinar menyinari lorong panjang tersebut, terangnya pencahayaan membuat mereka harus memejamkan dan mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak mata demi kenyamanan kornea.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka datang," bisik Sosok berambut puding.

Kelereng _gunmetal blue_ berkedip, sebuah seringai terukir. "Aku tahu, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan mereka lagi."

"Tsukki, kurasa kita harus kembali ke posisi kita." suara bernada ceria terdengar.

Sedangkan Sosok yang diajak berbicara hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

"A-Aku ikut!" kali ini suara seorang gadis terdengar.

Tiga Sosok terlihat muncul dari kegelapan, dua bersurai keemasan dan sisanya hijau kehitaman? Atau mungkin hitam kehijauan? Entahlah, itu sedikit membingungkan. Ketiganya terlihat berjalan angkuh, salah satu yang bersurai pirang terlihat memakai kacamata berbingkai kotak. Sisanya seorang Gadis manis dengan rambut dikuncir satu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus ke tempatku." ucap Sosok berambut puding itu datar.

Akaashi hanya melirik Kenma dalam diam, setelah dirasa Sosok itu telah pergi. Barulah ia kembali tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya. "Sial, aku terlalu bersemangat sekarang."

. . . .

*Sejam sebelum penyerangan dimulai*

"Ada apa sehingga kita dikumpulkan seperti ini? Tidak tahu ya, kalau aku masih mengantuk!" Tendou mengerang frustasi.

Eita hanya melirik sekilas, "Sepertinya ada yang akan disampaikan, penting katanya."

"Huh? Merepotkan saja." cibirnya tak suka.

Tak butuh waktu lama sehingga seorang Wanita cantik berkacamata muncul, tampak dua orang pria berbeda tinggi berdiri tegak di kedua sisinya.

 _Wanita itu adalah Shimizu Kiyoko, sang ketua dari organisasi yang mereka sebut sebagai Kinester Famiglia. Usianya masih 21 tahun, tapi ia sudah diangkat sebagai ketua Kinester Famiglia karena suatu alasan tertentu._

Hampir seluruh anggota berada di sana, bahkan Alisa juga ikut hadir. Shimizu mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap tajam begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Sosok berambut merah.

Tendou bersembunyi di belakang Semi, Shimizu menghela nafas. "Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini, karena ada yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian."

"Tidak bisakah langsung ke intinya saja?" Tendou kembali mencibir, kali ini sebuah belati melesat ke arahnya. Untung Semi Eita adalah orang yang cukup siaga, sehingga mereka bisa menghindari belati tersebut dengan tanggisan _army knife_ miliknya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung ke intinya saja. Aku yakin kalian pasti ingin melanjutkan tidur." ia menarik nafas dalam, "Dalam waktu satu jam, akan terjadi penyerangan di markas kita ini. Dan pelakunya adalah mereka yang kita 'pancing' sebelumnya."

Semuanya terdiam, terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar. "Aku juga sama terkejutnya dengan kalian, tapi informasi dari _optikinesis_ milik Kageyama bisa dipercaya." Shimizu mempersilakan Kageyama untuk maju.

Kageyama maju, wajahnya terlihat sedikit gugup. "I-Itu benar! Aku melihat mereka akan menyerang tempat ini dalam waktu satu jam lagi!"

 _Kageyama Tobio, seorang optikinesis. Itu artinya ia bisa memanipulasi penglihatannya terhadap bentang alam, kemampuan paling spesialnya adalah dapat melihat masa depan untuk satu jam ke depan. Kemampuan ini biasanya tiba-tiba aktif dan jarang ia gunakan kecuali di saat terdesak._

Semuanya masih terdiam, kalau ini adalah kelompok Daichi. Sudah pasti beberapa di antara mereka lebih memilih berbisik atau sebagainya. Suasana mendadak mencekam, kalau saja mereka tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Bukanlah hal yang mustahil, jika ada beberapa yang pingsan karenanya.

"Sialnya hari ini, banyak anggota kita yang pergi untuk menangani misi di bawah pimpinan Kyotani Kentarou dan Futakuchi Kenji. Jadi anggota kita yang tersisa sekarang hanya tinggal 15 orang. Aku ingin sembilan orang menetap dan hancurkan kelompok brengsek itu, sisanya bawa pergi seluruh data, senjata, dan 'Orang' itu. Dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam, kalian harus sampai ke markas cadangan kita di Prefektur Yamanashi. Kalian mengerti?!"

"Ya, kami mengerti!" balas semuanya serentak, persis seperti tentara militer yang ditanyai oleh atasannya.

"Kalian yang tinggal harus bisa memusnakan mereka. Bunuh mereka atau mati bersama mereka! Ini perintah, tak bantahan!"

"Fufu, sepertinya hal menarik akan terjadi sebentar lagi." gumam Tendou bersemangat.

. . . .

"Aku sudah menunggumu lho, Kuroo- _san_." Akaashi tersenyum, tubuhnya masih tak berbalik walau mengetahui musuh sudah berada di belakangnya.

Kuroo tersenyum, "Terima kasih sambutan hangatnya. Karena kau tahu, disini dingin sekali."

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Note:

Disini Bokuto dan Kuroo hanya memanggil orang-orang terdekat mereka dengan nama depan.

TCAPS: _Tactical Communication and protective System_ , dikembangkan pada tahun 2007 oleh _Army's Training and Doctrine Command_ di Fort Monroe. Penutup telinga berbentuk mini yang dibuat untuk mengatasi masalah kerusakan pendengaran di medan perang sekaligus meningkatkan pendengaran terhadap suara yang lebih halus. Sering digunakan sebagai media komunikasi.

Lamborghini Reventon: Masuk dalam urutan ke-7 sebagai mobil termahal dan tercepat di dunia, hanya diproduksi sebanyak 20 unit saja dengan harga per unit 16.5 miliar. Mampu melaju sampai kecepatan 339.5 KM/Jam.

Zenvo ST1: Masuk dalam peringkat ke-11 sebagai mobil tercepat dan termewah di dunia, hanya diproduksi sebanyak 3 unit saja dengan harga per unit 12.3 miliar.

Lyovochka: Nama peliharaan Lev, Alisa sering manggil Lev dengan nama ini.

Yakkun: Nama panggilan khusus Oikawa buat Yaku.

Murran: Nama panggilan khusus Oikawa buat Daichi.

 _Darazkinesis: Kinesis_ buatan yang dapat mengendalikan ilmu hitam, kinesis yang dibuat dengan cara menggabungkan keunikan _kinesis_ lainnya. Cara gunanya hampir sama seperti _hemokinesis_ dan _hypnokinesis_ yang bisa mengendalikan tubuh lawan seperti boneka. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda dan jauh lebih berbahaya, termasuk dalam _kinesis_ terlarang.

 _Oneirokinesis_ : Kemampuan memanipulasi mimpi sendiri dan mimpi orang lain, termasuk dalam _kinesis_ buatan. Ketika Tendou masuk ke dalam mimpi orang lain, saat ia terluka maka orang yang mimpinya ia masuki juga akan terluka baik secara secara nyata mau pun mimpi. Itu di karenakan ia menggabunginya dengan _darazkinesis_ miliknya.

A/N:

Oke, Chap 3 _come_! Semoga chap 3 ini tak mengecewakan! Ayey, misi bagian pertama sudah dilancarkankan. Kira" bagaimanakah pertempuran mereka nanti? Duh, ga sabar! /Lha/  
Hayati(?) mohon maaf yang sebesar"nya kalau chap kali ini terkesan membosankan atau banyak typo yg bertebaran. Ditambah pula _word_ nya membengkak kelewatan parah sampai 3 K, hanyati mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.*sujud"*

Hadeuh, demi apa sampai aku bisa membuat adegan DaiIwa begini?! *ditabok*  
Sekarang terkuaklah fakta mengenai Alisa dan Semi! Lalu fakta tentang Ushijima kapan? Rahasia dong~! *kedip"/kelilipan*  
Btw, masih ada chara yg belum dikenalkan nih. Mungkin chap depan akan terungkap? Tapi tanpa kukatakan pun kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa mereka kan, _well_ , sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang kalau fanfic ini hampir mencapai puncak cerita dan akhir dari kisahnya. *sad*

 _And_ yah, alur kali ini agak ngelantur ya? Pasti membingungkan, jadi ceritanya tuh setiap scans berbeda waktunya. Agar kalian tidak kebingungan, aku udah kasih petunjuk kalau waktunya berbeda. Tapi walau pun begitu, pasti tetep membingungkan ya? Ya, kalo ada yg tidak dimengerti. Silakan tanyakan saja ke kolom review! Atau mau nomor hpku? xD /jangan promosi oi!/

Bagi kamu yang menginginkan adegan TenSuga, ini kupersembahkan untukmu. Kuharap ini tak mengecewakan. Btw, untuk yg minta adegan Bockro. Duh, maaf ya. Untuk chap kali ini ga bisa nampilin ^^" *cry*  
Kesian chara yg lain, bagian mereka habis dimakan ama mereka berdua (T^T)

 _Well, see you next chap_! ^^)/ *lambai"*

Eh, reviewnya masih diharapkan lho ya! Jangan lupa juga klik(?) favorit deelel(?) xD *kabur sebelum diamuk masa*


	4. Misi Bunuh Diri Bagian Kedua

~ Dunia hitam ~

Summary: Disesatkan oleh bulan dibalik awan-awan, sebuah harapan yang berlalu dan menghilang. Sebuah memori yang menghilang dari masa lalu, malam ini 'ikatan dan takdir' yang berputar akan datang dan pergi (Iwaizumi). Walau pun aku jatuh dalam kegelapan dan tak bisa melihat bintang-bintang. Maka biarlah tubuh berlumur dosa ini lenyap, membiarkan perasaan dan jiwa hancur. Dua orang yang jatuh ke dalam cinta penuh dosa, pesona yang mematikan (Oikawa).

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: _OOC. OOT_. _AU_. _AT_. _Shounen_. _HumanKinesis!Chara_. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: T

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Dunia hitam –Misi Bunuh Diri Bag.2- © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Don't like, Don't read

Note:

Italic: Narasi yang berbeda, isi pikiran.

Bold: Kata yang diberikan nada penekanan.

' ': Kata bermakna lain.

Bold&Italic: Percakapan melalui suatu alat.

Words:

6.3 K

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lho, Kuroo- _san_." Akaashi tersenyum, tubuhnya masih tak berbalik walau mengetahui musuh sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Kuroo tersenyum, "Terima kasih sambutan hangatnya. Karena kau tahu, disini dingin sekali."

"Apakah ini terlalu dingin untukmu? Butuh pelukan? Dari Bokuto- _san_ misalnya," Akaashi tersenyum sangat manis, namun terdengar jelas nada sindiran dalam kalimatnya.

Kuroo terkekeh, "Ya, dia cukup hangat untuk dipeluk. Sayang dia tak ada disini."

Akaashi bangkit, membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kuroo yang terlihat masih tersenyum menyeringai seperti biasanya.

Akaashi mengambil langkah mendekat, ia masih tersenyum sangat manis. "Kuroo- _san_..., maukah kau mati di tanganku?"

Kuroo meningkatkan ke waspadaannya, tangannya bahkan sudah siap menarik pedang samurainya kapan pun. "Maaf saja, aku masih ada janji dengan Bokuto. Dia pasti akan membunuhku, kalau aku mati disini!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Kuroo berlari, menarik pedang lalu menghunuskannya ke arah Akaashi.

 _'Prang!'_

Akaashi dengan mudah menangkis serangan Kuroo dengan pedang es yang dalam sekejap terbentuk di tangannya.

Kuroo tersenyum menyeringai, "Kuakui kalau kau memiliki reflek yang bagus, Akaashi!" sebuah tendangan dilayangkan.

Senyum Akaashi berubah sinis, menghindari tendangan Kuroo dengan mudah. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Kuroo- _san_!"

Beberapa jarum es terlihat melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kuroo, Kuroo mundur. Berusaha memperlebar jarak dan menangkis jarum es tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kuroo- _san_? Tak biasanya kau tak menggunakan _kinesis_ mu seperti ini!" Akaashi berlari maju, membuat adegan beradu pedang pun tak dapat dihindari.

Kuroo berdecih, ingatan yang tak ingin ia ingat pun terulang kembali di benaknya.

* * *

 _Ini adalah ingatannya beberapa sebelumnya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan para kinester untuk memeriksakan diri sebelum turun ke medan pertempuran. Biasanya Kuroo akan melewati pemeriksaan ini sampai Bokuto sendirilah yang memaksanya untuk ikut pemeriksaan. Terkadang Bokuto heran sendiri dengan tingkah patnernya yang sulit sekali diajak check up kesehatan, tapi itu mungkin karena Kuroo takut pergi ke dokter atau semacamnya. Kuroo hanya face calm ketika mengetahui alasan yang Bokuto buat untuk dirinya, sebenarnya ia tak sepengecut itu. Kuroo terbilang orang yang cukup berani, sangat berani bahkan._

 _Lalu, apa alasan Kuroo sering melewati check up rutinnya? Alasannya adalah..._

 _Kuroo tersenyum canggung, Manabu Naoi, seorang dokter khusus kinester lulusan universitas Harvard. Hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan dan wajah datar sedatar wajah Ushiwaka._

 _"Biar kutebak, hasil pemeriksaanku buruk, benar?" Kuroo berusaha tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya._

 _Manabu menghela nafas, "Kau pasti tak makan obat yang kuberikan padamu, kan? Otakmu semakin memburuk, Kuroo!"_

 _Lalu setelahnya, terjadilah adu mulut yang tak terlalu anarkis dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Berulang kali Kuroo mencoba membantah setiap saran Manabu yang demi kebaikannya, tapi pada akhirnya semua hanya sia-sia belaka. Intinya adu debat mereka hanya menghasilkan keputusan akhir Manabu yang meminta –ralat– memerintah Kuroo untuk tak menggunakan kinesisnya dalam frekuensi yang lebih tinggi. Oh, tentu saja Kuroo terpaksa mengikuti perintah tersebut demi menjaga kerahasiaan hasil pemeriksaannya._

 _Ia bisa saja memberitahukan Bokuto soal ini, tapi itu mungkin akan membuatnya ditarik dari misi penyerangan bahkan sebelum misi itu dimulai. Kuroo tentunya tak bisa membiarkan Bokuto pergi ke markas musuh seorang diri, apalagi harus bertarung dengan Kenma, tidak! Ia menolak mentah-mentah ide itu. Ditambah ia juga tak ingin membuat pemuda berambut dwiwarna itu cemas padanya, jadilah ia bermain rahasia-rahasian dengan Manabu selaku dokter spesialis._

 _Lalu kenapa tak minta tolong pada Suga? Alasan pertama, Sugawara Koushi sedang diculik. Alasan kedua, Suga sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk menyembuhkan kerusakan di otaknya. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia, seperti kata Manabu, Kuroo hanya bisa disembuhkan dari dalam dan bukan luar. Walau begitu, Kuroo tak elaknya anak kecil umur enam sampai 10 tahunan. Ia malas makan obat, selain menggunakan alasan pahit. Kuroo juga menggunakan alasan 'aku baik-baik saja' pada setiap orang termasuk dirinya sendiri._

* * *

Akaashi melakukan gerakan menebas, membuat Kuroo yang terlambat menghindar terluka di bagian bahu kiri.

Akaashi menatap Kuroo tajam, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kuroo- _san_? Kau hampir mati tadi."

Kuroo menutupi lukanya dengan tangan yang tersisa, matanya masih menatap waspada walau terlukis gurat was-was. "Kau terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang musuh, Akaashi." Kuroo tersenyum paksa.

Akaashi tak menjawab, ia kembali berlari maju. Kembali membuat gerakan menebas dan menghunuskan dengan cepat.

. . . .

Bokuto sampai di depan pintu bernomor lima, hatinya mendadak was-was sejak berpisah dengan Kuroo dan anggota lainnya.

 _"Ketika kau sampai di depan ruangan Kenma, aku akan langsung melepas pelindungku darimu. Kau bisa bertarung tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."_

Ia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Kuroo sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah, Bokuto menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya dihembuskan perlahan.

Ia menekan tombol di TCAPS yang tertempel di telinganya, "Kuroo, kau bisa mulai sekarang."

 ** _"Huh? Oh, oke."_**

 ** _'Prang!'_**

"Kuroo?! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bokuto, dengan nada cemas. Pasalnya, ia seperti mendengar suara besi beradu di seberang sana.

 ** _"Ya, aku baik. Kau bisa mulai. Maaf Bokuto, aku sedikit sibuk sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."_**

"..."

 ** _"Bokuto..., jangan sampai mati, oke?"_**

Bokuto terdiam mematung, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Ya, kau juga! Kalau kau mati, akan kucium nanti. Jadi jangan sampai bunuh diri, oke?"

 ** _"Hah?! Apa? Tu- He-"_**

Bokuto tertawa geli, sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kuroo disana. Ia menatap _intens_ pintu besi di depannya, sedikit bingung karena tak tahu cara membuka pintu tersebut.

Ia ingat sesuatu, kalau tak salah Haiba pernah berkata tentang kode unik untuk masing-masing ruangan yang hanya diketahui oleh anggota inti. Bahkan untuk menghidupkan lampu saja pakai kode, bagaimana caranya agar ia yang merupakan 'tamu' istimewa ini bisa masuk ke dalam?

Selagi Bokuto sibuk memikirkan caranya masuk, tiba-tiba saja pintu besi tersebut terbuka. Suara derit dan debu ikut pengiringi sebagai efek tambahan, kalau di _film-film_. Sudah pasti sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan terlihat melintas sekilas di dalam, tapi hei, ini bukan film horor. Dan Bokuto sadar betul kalau hantu itu tak ada, tapi sedikit bocoran. Bokuto suka memanfaatkan peluang yang ' _you-know_ ' dengan Kuroo, _well_ , wajah Kuroo terlihat manis saat ketakutan dan Bokuto suka itu.

Oke, balik ke topik awal. Bokuto melangkah perlahan, memasuki ruangan gelap yang ia yakini tempat Kenma berada. Beberapa bola api terlihat melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Bokuto mungkin tak bisa mengendalikan _kinesis_ nya, tapi itu hanya terbatas pada pengendalian. Bukan penggunaan, aslinya Bokuto bisa 'memanfaatkan' _kinesis_ nya sesuka hatinya. Ini hampir sama dengan _kinesis_ Kuroo yang selalu aktif sebagai pertahanan alami ketika Kuroo tak sadarkan diri.

"Selamat datang," Kenma menyapa datar, terlihat tak tertarik dengan keberadaan Bokuto di sekitarnya.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat," Bokuto berkata mantap, "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku, Kozume- _kun_."

Kenma terdiam, fokusnya langsung tertuju ke arah Bokuto berdiri. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya, mencoba memastikan.

Bokuto menatap penuh keyakinan, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku bilang, kembalilah bersamaku. Aku tak ingin bertarung denganmu, karena aku tak bisa menyakiti seseorang yang berharga bagi Kuroo."

Kenma masih terdiam mematung, entah kenapa ia ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Apakah kau tahu arti dari ucapanmu itu, Bokuto?"

"Tentu aku tahu! Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku!" ucapnya tegas.

Kenma terdiam, tersenyum sangat tipis. "Kuroo pasti akan benar-benar membunuhku, jika aku membunuhmu disini." ia berbisik, "Baiklah, kita mainkan satu ronde permainan. Peraturannya mudah, cukup bertarung sampai ada salah satu di antara kita yang mengaku kalah. Jika aku menang, maka kau harus mati di tanganku."

Bokuto tersenyum, "Jika kau kalah, kau harus pulang bersamaku."

" _Deal_."

Bokuto memasang kuda-kuda, kedua jarinya sengaja ia jentikkan untuk membuat sebuah bola api besar di telapak tangannya. Kenma berdiri diam di tempatnya, sudah bersiap menyerang kapan pun.

. . . .

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini. Ruangan delapan ada di ujung lorong ini, sementara tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya ada di ujung persimpangan ini."

Iwaizumi mengangguk mengerti, tak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Aku tahu ujung lorong ini, dasar Anak baru. Tapi aku kagum, kau bisa menghafal setiap detilnya dalam waktu sebulan."

Lev tersenyum percaya diri, "Tak mudah, aku menggabungkan otak burung gagak, simpanse, dan gajah untuk ini."

Yaku menggeram, "Mau sampai kapan kalian mengobrol? Lihat, bahkan Iwaizumi sudah pergi meninggalkanmu, Oikawa!"

Oikawa hanya tersenyum miring sebagai balasan, melambaikan tangan sambil berkata "Sampai jumpa lagi," sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul kepergian Iwaizumi.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, tak biasanya Oikawa terdiam membisu seperti ini dan ya, Iwaizumi sempat khawatir melihatnya sebelum akhirnya berpura-pura tak peduli dan mencoba fokus pada langkahnya.

"Tunggu, Iwa- _chan_!" Oikawa menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya terlihat terganggu oleh sesuatu. "Ada yang aneh disini."

Iwaizumi menarik alis, ia bahkan sudah bersiap dengan sepasang _knuckle_ bergerigi miliknya. Oikawa memasang ekspresi serius, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya meruntuk kesal.

"Ada apa?"

Oikawa mencoba terlihat tenang, "Kita dikecoh, hanya ada empat orang di lorong ini."

Oikawa adalah seorang _tychokinesis_ , selain bisa melihat masa lalu serta keberuntungan dan kesialan seseorang. Ia juga bisa merasakan keberadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, oke, kemampuannya malah seperti ekolokasi pada kelelawar. Tapi kemampuan ini tak lain dan tak bukan hanya reaksi berantai akibat ia melihat 'nasib'nya sendiri.

"Maksudmu? Musuh kita ada empat orang?"

Oikawa mendesah, ia tersenyum miring. "Tidak, Iwa- _chan_. Yang kumaksud adalah, jika dua orang pertama ada kita, maka sisanya siapa?"

"Langsung saja katakan dan tak perlu berbelit-belit, Bodoh!" Iwaizumi mendadak kesal.

Oikawa mendengus, "Aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaan SemiSemi di lantai ini, Iwa- _chan_! Tak di lantai dua, tak pula di lantai tiga. Aku takut kalau dia berada di lantai enam bersama Ushiwaka sialan itu." ucapnya setengah khawatir.

Iwaizumi menarik alis, "Kalau benar begitu, ini berita buruk untuk Sawamura." ia menekan tombol kecil di TCAPSnya, "Sawamura! Masuk, Sawamura!"

 ** _'Bzzzz! Zzzzttt!'_**

"Sialan! Ada apa dengan benda ini?!" Iwaizumi mengerang kesal.

Oikawa memandang cemas, "Sabar, Iwa- _chan_. Mungkin gangguan jaringan? Coba beberapa saat lagi."

Iwaizumi menggeram, "Kau pikir, aku sedang menelpon?! Jangan mencoba bercanda denganku di saat seperti ini, Oikawa!"

Oikawa tersentak kaget, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Iwaizumi membentaknya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Iwaizumi mengeluarkan 'emosi' seperti ini.

"I-Iwa... _-chan_?"

Iwaizumi meninju dinding di sisi kanannya, ia berdecih. "Maafkan aku..., aku sedikit terbawa emosi tadi." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat lalu.

Oikawa melangkah dalam diam, ia sedikit terganggu dengan sikap aneh yang Iwa- _chan-_ nya perlihatkan padanya barusan. Langkah Iwaizumi terlihat terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berbahan metal, panel sensor sidik jarinya berwarna hijau. Itu artinya pintu tersebut sengaja dibiarkan begitu untuk mengundang para 'tamu' masuk.

Oikawa terdiam sejenak, di dalam benaknya kini terbayang sosok Iwaizumi Hajime yang jatuh pingsan setelah memasuki ruangan tempat dimana mereka akan bertarung nanti. Matanya melebar begitu menyadari maksud dan rencana yang telah di siapkan oleh musuh untuk mereka.

"Iwa- _chan_ , jangan buka pintu itu!" Oikawa berteriak, namun terlambat. Iwaizumi keburu ambruk sesaat setelah membuka dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Oikawa segera menghampiri tubuh Iwaizumi yang kini terkapar di lantai, ia menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Iwa- _chan_! Iwa- _chan_ , bangunlah!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, perhatian Oikawa sepenuhnya tertuju pada si pemilik langkah kaki tersebut.

"Keh, hanya kena satu ya? Ya, tak apalah. Toh, bukan mangsa yang buruk." Tendou tersenyum menyeringai, sosoknya terlihat seperti dimakan oleh gelapnya kegelapan.

Oikawa mendesis, "Ten- _chan_."

Tendou masih tersenyum, salah satu tangannya terangkat. "Yo, Tooru- _chan_. Selamat datang di mimpi indahku!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh lampu dalam ruangan tersebut menyala secara bersamaan, mata Oikawa membulat tak percaya begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut kelabu dengan tubuh tersalip dan mata serta mulut yang tertutup oleh kain hitam basah. Tubuhnya penuh oleh luka-luka berbagai ukuran, beberapa berbentuk luka sayatan dan beberapa terlihat memar membiru dengan bercak darah disana-sini. Jari-jemarinya tak utuh, dengan kulit dan daging yang mengelupas memperlihatkan tulang-belulang.

"...Kau... pasti bercanda..." Oikawa berbisik, kalau ia adalah seorang yang masih awam. Sudah pasti ia akan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya tanpa sadar, beruntung Oikawa cukup hafal dengan gaya penyiksaan Tendou terhadap korbannya. Ia jadi merasa tak terlalu ngeri dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Tendou berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut, ia membelai lembut pipi Suga. Membuat si empunya pipi meronta kecil, "Kau suka dengan karya seniku ini? Aku tak terlalu puas menyiksanya karena kalian datang terlalu cepat, seharusnya kuminta saja Eita- _kun_ untuk menjaga lorong ini." ia mendesah kecewa.

"Kau sungguh... melakukannya?" nafas Oikawa tercekat, ia tak bisa melihat nasibnya dengan baik. Mungkin karena _darazkinesis_ Tendou? Entahlah, apapun itu, itu sangat menganggu penglihatannya.

Tendou memperhatikan Oikawa dengan seksama, "Apa? Menyiksanya? Ya, tapi tak sampai mati kok. Dia 'hanya sedikit' sekarat. Ah, ya, urusanmu sudah selesai kan? Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Mata Oikawa menyipit tak suka, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya setengah mendesis.

"Kau datang untuk mengantarkannya, benar?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," Oikawa masih mendesis, membuat Tendou memasang ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

Tendou bertopang dagu, lagaknya seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Hajime- _chan_ , aku memberikan penawaran pada Ketuamu untuk menukarkan Hajime- _chan_ dengan Koushi- _kun_. Sebagai gantinya, akan kubiarkan Lev- _kun_ serta Tobio- _kun_ pergi dari sini dengan selamat. Aku juga berjanji akan menjauhkan _Kinester Famiglia_ dari kelompok kalian, kau tak diberitahukan hal ini olehnya?"

Oikawa terdiam, ia terlihat sulit mencerna seluruh perkataan yang Tendou ucapkan padanya. Dan, ya, itu menjelaskan sikap aneh Iwaizumi hari ini.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Mereka pasti tak memberitahukan hal ini padamu, tak apa kalau tak tahu. Yang terpenting, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Akan kuhentikan pertarungan yang terjadi, dan kalian bisa pulang dan tidur dengan tenang." Tendou berkata dengan santai, ia terlihat hampir menjentikkan jarinya sebelum akhirnya terhenti akibat seruan Oikawa.

"Jangan bermimpi!" Oikawa berseru kesal, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Jangan berharap, kalau aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Iwa- _chan_!" ia bangkit, memasang ancang-ancang menembak dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang yang sudah siap sedia digenggamannya.

AK-47, senjata yang sudah menjadi favoritnya sejak melakukan misi pembunuhan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Oikawa terlihat tak segan-segan mengarahkan moncong senapan tepat ke wajah Tendou, bersiap menarik pelatuknya kapan saja.

Tendou terkekeh, "Kau masih menggunakan itu untuk membunuh? Apa kau merasa, kau bisa membunuhku di mimpiku sendiri?"

Oikawa tersenyum sinis, senapan di jatuhkan ke lantai. Dengan kelihaian tangan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau berwarna hitam dari lengan bajunya. Pisau berjenis Fixation Bowie itu ia hunuskan ke pahanya, darah segar terlihat menembus kain berwarna putih pembalut kakinya. Dalam sekejap semuanya terlihat mencair, berubah hitam dan terlihat menyeramkan.

"Jangan berpikir, kalau aku akan terjebak dengan ilusi buatanmu!" Oikawa berteriak kuat, ruangan menyeramkan yang mencair kini berganti dengan pemandangan normal kamar pada umumnya. Pencahayaannya tak terlalu terang, tapi juga tak terlalu gelap. Di tempat tidur, bahkan terlihat Suga yang tengah terlelap bak _slepping beauty_ , menunggu kecupan dari cinta sejati yang akan membangunkannya dari tidur abadinya.

Tendou memberikan _applause_ , ia tersenyum sangat ramah pada Oikawa. "Wah, wah, wah, lihatlah siapa yang mendadak peka disini. Aku kagum, Tooru- _chan_. Kau berubah peka hanya dengan bersama mereka selama empat bulan." Tatapan matanya berubah tajam menusuk. "Tapi kau seharusnya tak melakukan itu lho, Tooru- _chan_. Kau melakukan hal sia-sia dengan melukai dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau pintar, kau seharusnya membiarkanku menghilangkan ilusiku sendiri lalu menyerangku selagi ada kesempatan."

Oikawa tersenyum meremehkan, "Dan membiarkanmu mengikatku dengan benang ilusi? Jangan bercanda! Bebaskan Iwa- _chan_ dan Suga- _chan_ sekarang juga!" teriaknya menggeram.

Tendou tertawa terbahak, tangannya terangkat kecil berusaha menyabarkan. "Wow, santai. Kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lama, dan kau malah tak _say hello_ padaku. Itu namanya tak sopan lho, Tooru- _chan._ " ia memasang ekspresi sedih, membuat alis Oikawa tertekuk tak suka.

. . . .

Suara denting nyaring terus terdengar, Kuroo terus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya tanpa bisa bernafas lega. Berulang kali bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, berharap bisa menghindari serangan _kinesis_ Akaashi yang bertubi-tubi.

Akaashi membuka telapak tangannya, menciptakan dua bola meriam es dari kekosongan. Mata Kuroo terbelalak lebar, ia baru saja bersiap untuk menghindar namun terhenti.

"Cih," Kuroo berdecih, kedua kakinya membeku di lantai. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia terus mencoba untuk memecahkan es yang membalut sampai 10 senti di atas mata kakinya dengan pedangnya.

Akaashi menatapnya sinis, sudah bersiap kapan pun untuk melempar kedua bola meriam tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Bokuto yang tengah memeluk erat Kuroo terlintas di benaknya.

Akaashi menggeram, salah satu bola meriam terlihat meluncur cepat ke arah Kuroo. Mata Kuroo melebar, pedang dilemparkan sebelum akhirnya membuat kedua tangannya membentuk hurup x –gaya bertahan.

 _'Buak!'_

 _'Bruk!'_

"Ohok!" Kuroo terbatuk, hampir saja ia menggigit lidahnya akibat tubrukan kuat dengan dinding batu di belakangnya.

Akaashi berdecih, "Cih, masih sempat membuat perisai ya." ia menarik nafas dalam, sebelum akhirnya dihembuskan kuat.

Ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim tersebut mendadak beku, banyak sekali balok es berbeda bentuk dan ukuran terlihat disana-sini. Beberapa bahkan terlihat berujung runcing seperti paku namun berukuran sangat besar, siap menusuk atau bahkan menewaskan siapa saja yang tertusuk nantinya.

Kuroo terengah-engah, semua yang baru saja terjadi begitu tiba-tiba baginya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar membuat perisai berlapis-lapis sebagai bentuk pertahannya.

"... _Ugh_..." Kuroo memengang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit, _'Sial, kenapa secepat ini?!'_ Kuroo meruntuk dalam hati.

Akaashi memandang tajam, beberapa kristal es tampak melayang-layang mengancam. "Kau seharusnya tahu kapan untuk berhenti, Kuroo- _san_." Akaashi membuat gerakan kecil mengayunkan tangan, kode untuk perintah menyerangan.

. . . .

Bokuto terlihat berhasil menghindari serangan dari makhluk aneh berwarna hitam, bola-bola api tak henti-hentinya ia lemparkan sebagai serangan balasan. Membakar beberapa makhluk aneh yang terus mengejarnya. Kenma memperhatikan dengan tenang, dengan pencahayaan seadanya, tubuhnya terbalut oleh kabut hitam –membuatnya melayang di ruang hampa.

"Kuh!" Bokuto menatap tak percaya ke lantai, disana terlihat cairan hitam lengket berhasil memerangkapnya seperti seekor lalat.

" _Gggrrrrrr_!" makhluk aneh itu mengerang keras, seolah-olah tengah menertawakan posisi Bokuto yang tengah terjerat.

Makhluk itu maju, mengangkat tubuh Bokuto dengan mudahnya. Mencoba menelannya seolah-olah Bokuto Koutarou adalah sebungkus kecil permen coklat. Bokuto tentunya tak tinggal diam, ia meronta, meronta sangat kuat namun sayang usahanya gagal.

 _'Glup!'_

Makhluk bayangan itu menelan Bokuto, Kenma sempat terdiam. Alisnya tertarik sebelah, menimang-nimang apakah ia harus meminta makhluk buatannya itu untuk memuntahkan Bokuto atau tidak. Kalau ia lakukan, ada kemungkinan Bokuto akan selamat. Tapi kalau tidak, sudah pasti Bokuto akan tewas secara perlahan. Membunuh Bokuto bukanlah ide yang buruk untuknya, toh, dia sebenarnya masih kesal karena Kuroo lebih memilih untuk berada di sisi Bokuto ketimbang dirinya. Oke, mungkin ini hanya perasaan sepihak. Tapi Kuroo penting untuknya, dan Bokuto adalah penganggu dalam hidupnya.

Kenma memiringkan kepalanya, saat ini mereka sedang bertarung. Peraturannya adalah, mereka akan bertarung sampai salah satu di antara mereka ada yang mengaku kalah. Tapi tak ada peraturan untuk tidak membunuh, kan? Jadi seharusnya ia tak salah kan, kalau ia sampai tak sengaja membunuh Bokuto dalam pertarungan mereka.

" _Gaaooooorrr_!" Makhluk bayangan terdengar berteriak merintih.

Fokus Kenma kembali pada makhluk hasil ciptaannya, monster hitam itu terlihat menggila dengan rintihan-rintihan yang terdengar menyakitkan. Beberapa lubang terlihat di tubuhnya, lubang-lubang itu menampilkan cahaya aneh berwarna kemerahan.

Beberapa detik Kenma memperhatikan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia sadar, kabut yang menyelimutinya berubah cair. Menyelimutinya menyerupai perisai berbentuk bola.

 _'Duuaarrr!'_

Tak butuh waktu lama, sampai suara ledakan besar terdengar. Api menyelimuti ruangan berbalut dinding besi tersebut, menciptakan suhu yang bukan main panasnya. Perisai Kenma terbuka, memperlihat wajah yang biasanya datar, berubah ekspresi menjadi lebih serius. Ia terlihat terganggu dengan pencahayaan yang ada.

Kenma tersenyum miring, matanya menyipit dengan keringat akibat suhu panas terlihat mulai memenuhi wajahnya. "Serius? Kau pasti bercanda," bisiknya tak terima. Tangannya terulur, telapak tangannya yang terkepal pun terbuka. Menampakkan bola hitam kecil seukuran kelereng.

Bokuto terbatuk-batuk, api terlihat menyelimuti tubuhnya bak baju _zirah_.

"Kita lihat, bagaimana kau bisa melewati yang satu ini." bola hitam dibiarkan terjatuh.

Ketika bola itu bersentuhan dengan lantai, gas berwarna hitam terlihat menyebar cepat dan memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan tersebut.

Bokuto berdecih, "Cih, gas beracun!" ia menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk menutup saluran pernafasannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menahan nafas, Bokuto?!" tangan Kenma membuat gerakan menyapu, cairan hitam kental mengejar tubuh Bokuto. Melahap dan memadamkan api yang dilewatinya dengan mudah.

Bokuto berdecih, ia kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan api sebanyak dan sebesar mungkin dari tubuhnya. Berusaha menyelimuti sekelilingnya, lidah api yang tanpa sengaja terkena cairan hitam hasil _kinesis_ Kenma pun semakin menambah besarnya api. Bak _parafin_ yang menjadi faktor utama untuk lampion agar bisa terbang, cairan hitam itu terbakar hebat sebelum akhirnya lenyap tak tersisa.

"... _Haah_..." Bokuto menghela nafas, ia menatap Kenma fokus. "Awalnya kupikir, aku akan mati kehabisan nafas atau terkena racunmu. Tapi kemudian aku sadar," ia melihat api yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. "Kalau api yang kuanggap kutukan selama ini ternyata selalu melindungiku."

 _"Kau selalu menganggap kalau kinesismu itu adalah sebuah kutukan, cara pandang seperti itu dimiliki oleh setiap orang, termasuk aku. Mungkin karena kau masih belum tahu untuk apa sebenarnya kemampuan itu kau miliki, tapi aku sangat yakin. Api yang selalu menyelimutimu itu, bukanlah sebuah kutukan. Melainkan sebuah doa, doa orang tuamu, untuk melindungimu."_

Bokuto kembali teringat akan ucapan Kuroo, senyuman lembut dengan nada berkesan hangat itu terlalu membekas di ingatannya.

Bokuto masih menatap _intens_ Kenma, membuat alis yang ditatap tertarik. "Apa kau mempelajari itu dari Kuroo? Kau membuat api menjadi pelindungmu, sama seperti yang Kuroo lakukan dengan _kinesis_ nya."

Bokuto melirik ke arah lain sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kenma. "Aku tidak merasa seperti pernah mempelajarinya sebelum ini, api ini memang selalu menyelimutiku seperti ini. Terutama saat pelindung buatan Kuroo menghilang, aku tak pernah bisa mengendalikan apiku."

Alis Kenma tertekuk, kalau diingat-ingat, ia memang belum melihat keberadaan Kuroo sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar tak sadar kalau Kuroo tak bersama mereka.

"Dimana dia? Maksudku, Kuroo. Dimana Kuroo?" Kenma berkata datar, terlihat tak peduli walau kebenaran justru sebaliknya.

"Dia bertarung dengan Akaashi," Bokuto terdiam.

Kenma terlihat mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau membiarkannya bertarung sendirian? Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu?"

Sayangnya Bokuto tak begitu menangkap aura kekhawatiran dalam nada bicara Kenma, dahi Bokuto ikut berkerut begitu menyadari arti dari pertanyaan Kenma yang kedua.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kondisi yang seperti itu'?" Bokuto bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan, wajahnya berubah khawatir.

. . . .

" _He_ ~, ada apa Tooru- _chan_? Apa kau sudah kelelahan? Seranganmu bahkan belum ada yang mengenaiku lho!" Tendou berucap menyindir.

Oikawa berdecak kesal, serangannya memang belum ada yang tepat sasaran hari ini. Seharusnya ia tak meremehkan reflek dan intuisi Tendou yang terbilang kuat. Tapi keselamatan Iwaizumi jauh lebih penting, semenjak ilusi Tendo menghilang. Ia bisa menggunakan _kinesis_ nya lagi dengan baik, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Takdir yang ia lihat kali ini mengharuskannya untuk tetap berada di samping Iwaizumi, seharusnya mudah saja jika ia bisa melihat 'takdir' Tendou. Namun entah sihir apa yang ia pakai sampai _kinesis_ Oikawa tak berpengaruh sedikit pun pada si Rambut merah nyentrik itu.

Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi masih belum sadar. Ia tertidur terlalu pulas seperti tenggelam terlalu dalam di bunga tidurnya. Ia setidaknya masih bersyukur karena Iwaizumi masih bernafas, akan lain ceritanya jika Kenma ada disini.

"Kabut hitam yang tadi jelas bukan kabut biasa," Oikawa mengerutkan dahinya, sama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Iwaizumi biasanya. "Dimana jiwa Iwa- _chan_ kau sembunyikan?!" ia berteriak, matanya menatap tajam pada sosok Tendou yang masih tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Tendou berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sok dramatis, "Ck, ck, ck, begitukah cara orang tuamu mengajarkanmu bertanya? Itu sangat tidak sopan, Tooru- _chan_."

Oikawa menggeram, "Berhenti bermain-main, Tendou! Dimana kau sembunyikan jiwa Iwa- _chan_ dan Suga- _chan_?!" Oikawa berteriak, ia hampir kehilangan kesabaran mengingat sudah banyak waktu yang mereka buang untuk ini.

Tendou menghela nafas, "Kau itu tak pernah berubah ya, selalu saja terburu-buru." ia melirik Suga yang terlelap di tempat tidurnya, "Ya, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu membutuhkannya sih. Jadi kau bisa bawa dia pergi segera," Tendou menjentikkan jarinya, dalam sekejap tubuh Suga langsung dikepung oleh kabut hitam gelap.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sampai kabut hitam tersebut menghilang. Membuat mayat yang awalnya akan tertidur abadi, membatalkan niatnya. Suga mendadak bangkit, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin dan gurat ketakutan yang begitu kentara.

Tendou tersenyum lebar, tangannya melambai-lambai kecil ke arah Suga. "Selamat pagi, Putri tidur. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Suga menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa tubuhnya, wajahnya yang awalnya pucat sedikit kembali normal. "Oi...kawa?" Suga berbisik, pandangan matanya kini teralih pada sosok di samping Oikawa.

"Iwaizumi?!" Suga bangkit dari tempat tidur, namun entah karena efek tertidur terlalu lama atau memang dunia sedang berputar. Tubuhnya oleng, sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai tanpa alas apapun.

Senyum Tendou menghilang, pandangannya menyipit tak suka. "Kau baru bangun tidur, jadi jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu."

Oikawa tersenyum miring, "Inilah yang kubenci darimu, sifat sok sadis dan perhatian berlebihanmu itu membuatku muak, Tendou!"

Lirikan Tendou tertuju pada Oikawa, "Tooru- _chan_ , jika kau memiliki waktu untuk mengomentari sifatku. Mengapa tak kau gunakan itu untuk melarikan diri saja? Atau setidaknya menyerangku mungkin, itu akan lebih baik dari pada kau membuang-buang waktumu dengan membicarakan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu."

Suga mendesis, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit namun sia-sia. Ia seperti kehilangan tulang-tulang penyangganya, untuk menggangkat tangan saja ia bahkan tak sanggup. Entah apa yang Tendou lakukan padanya, sampai tubuhnya terasa mati lemas seperti ini.

. . . .

Kuroo batuk darah, tubuhnya penuh oleh luka goresan yang tak terlalu dalam. Akaashi menatap dingin ke arahnya, seperempat wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng es.

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor tentang efek samping _kinesis_ pada otakmu," Akaashi menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, "Tapi tak kusangka kalau itu benar." Akaashi mengayunkan tangannya, menyerang Kuroo dengan _kinesis_ esnya.

Angin dingin berselimut kristal bunga es melaju cepat ke arah Kuroo, membuat pemuda berambut hitam _raven_ itu mau tak mau berdecih dan memaksa bangkit. Tangannya tergerak membuat perisai, perisai buatannya itu begitu tipis sampai bisa pecah begitu mudahnya ketika angin dingin tersebut menembusnya dengan tekanan penuh.

Mata Kuroo terbelalak, untuk kesekian kalinya punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding hingga menimbulkan suara debaman keras. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, beberapa bagian bahkan terlihat membeku. Kulitnya yang putih pun semakin memucat kebiruan. Matanya yang terbuka setengah memandang kosong tanpa titik fokus.

Akaashi menghela nafas, menarik rambut Kuroo tanpa belas kasihan. "Kuroo- _san_ , kenapa kau tak serius menyerangku? Kau jadi terluka seperti ini kan,"Akaashi kembali menghela nafas, dicampakkannya tubuh Kuroo ke sembarangan tempat. Seolah-olah pemuda berjuluk 'Kucing Liar' itu adalah sampah kertas, "Kalau kau tak serius bertarung, bagaimana aku bisa membunuhmu?" keluhnya pelan.

 _Gunmetal blue_ melirik datar pada tubuh bernafas lemah, "Kenapa kau bertarung hingga seperti ini? Kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengorbankan diri demi orang lain seperti Bokuto- _san_?"

Tak ada jawaban, Akaashi menatap tak suka. Ia jadi teringat tentang masa lalu yang ia kubur dalam.

* * *

 _"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Akaashi kecil bertanya sopan, nada suaranya mengecil di akhir –takut izinnya ditolak. Yang ditanya hanya menatap dalam diam, mengangguk kecil setelahnya._

 _"Namaku-" ucapan Akaashi terpotong oleh dua kalimat tanya dari lawan bicaranya._

 _"Kamu baru ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya Anak lelaki itu semangat._

 _Akaashi kecil terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya. "Akaashi Keiji," Anak itu terlihat ragu untuk membalas jabat tangannya._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _Anak itu menggeleng, ia tersenyum muram. "Kalau kau menyentuhku, kau nanti bisa terbakar." ucapnya lemah._

 _Akaashi memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda tak mengerti. "Apa kemampuanmu api?"_

 _Anak itu mengangguk lemah, Akaashi tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, Kau tak akan melukaiku. Karena kemampuanku adalah es."_

 _Si Anak lelaki masih terlihat ragu untuk membalas, hilang kesabaran, Akaashi menarik tangan lawannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu, "Lihat, tak apa-apa kan?"_

 _Si anak berkedip, sebelumnya akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria._

 _"Jadi, siapa namamu? Berapa umurmu?"_

 _"Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou! Umurku tujuh tahun."_

 _"Um, beda setahun ya... apa itu artinya aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'kakak'?"_

 _Bokuto kecil merona malu, "Ti-Tidak perlu! Um... ma-maukah kau... menjadi... temanku?"_

 _Akaashi berkedip, lalu tersenyum lembut. Membuat suhu ruangan menurun drastis, "Tentu," ucapnya terlihat senang._

 _Bokuto kecil tersenyum sangat lebar, rona kemerahan masih terlihat di pipinya. "Ta-Tanganmu dingin sekali, enak digenggam."_

 _Akaashi terdiam, ia baru sadar kalau ia masih menggenggam tangan Bokuto. "Tanganmu juga, sangat hangat..." Akaashi tersenyum, matanya bahkan sampai tertutup saking lembutnya senyuman yang ia ukir._

 _Begitulah pertemuan_ _pertamanya dengan Bokuto._

. . . .

 _*Beberapa bulan kemudian*_

 _"Ada apa denganmu? Kau akhir-akhir ini membuat suhu ruangan menurun terus!"_

 _Akaashi kecil menunduk, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya... sedikit senang..."_

 _Alis Wanita berjas putih itu tertarik, "Senang? Kenapa?" tanyanya penuh selidik._

 _Akaashi kecil tersenyum, membuat suhu ruangan yang awalnya normal berubah minus derajat. "Aku mendapatkan teman!" ucapnya ceria._

 _"Keiji, kendalikan kemampuanmu! Kau bisa membunuhku dengan suhu dingin ini." Ia mengambil sebuah jarum suntik yang sudah terisi oleh cairan berwarna aneh._

 _"...Maafkan aku..." ujung jarum suntik dijentikkan, mengetes apakah jarumnya tersumbat atau tidak._

 _"Jadi..., siapa dia?" jarum suntik diarahkan ke lengan mungil Akaashi._

 _"Bokuto, namanya Bokuto."_

 _"Bokuto? Maksudmu, Subject No.234? Dia subject gagal, jauhi dia. Kau bisa terbunuh nanti." jarum suntik ditarik kembali, kini isinya sudah kosong tak tersisa._

 _Cahaya di mata Akaashi perlahan hilang seiring senyumannya, "...Baiklah... Mama..."_

 _Akaashi adalah anak yang penurut, jadilah ia menuruti Wanita berjas putih yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan 'mama' tersebut. Sebetulnya Akaashi masih memiliki seorang ibu yang bekerja sebagai ilmuan di suatu lembaga. Kebetulan sekali proyek yang mereka tangani adalah para kinester, jadilah ia turut membantu sang Ibu dalam proyeknya itu sebagai kelinci percobaan. Sebenarnya Akaashi tak suka dengan kehidupannya itu, ia benci setiap kali obat-obatan, jarum suntik serta tes-tes aneh diajukan padanya._

 _Tapi Akaashi tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia harus melakukannya demi menyenangi hati sang Ibu dan mengharumkan nama keluarga_ _Akaashi. Setidaknya begitulah pikirannya sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Bokuto, Bokuto adalah anak yang baik dan Akaashi suka padanya. Bokuto membangkitkan segala jenis emosi yang tak pernah ia ketahui ada sebelumnya._

 _Karena itulah... walau pun jarak meraja di antara mereka, Akaashi berjanji akan menjaga Bokuto bagaimana pun caranya. Ia akan selalu menjaga anak lelaki dengan senyuman sehangat mentari itu, pasti!_

. . . .

 _*Delapan tahun kemudian*_

 _"Subject No.234 mengamuk lagi, dia membakar hampir setengah gedung bagian barat!"_

 _"Apa? Lagi?! Sial! Sudah kuduga, kalau kita harus segera membunuhnya!"_

 _'Bokuto-san?'_

 _"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"_

 _"Ambil senjata! Kita harus membunuhnya sekarang juga, sebelum dia menghanguskan tempat ini!"_

 _Sang Lawan bicara mengangguk patuh, mereka segera berlari pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Meninggalkan Akaashi seorang diri. Akaashi menggeram, saat itu usianya masih 14 tahun. Ia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka, menggenggam sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari kristal es. Akaashi sesungguhannya hanyalah bocah labil yang belum dapat mengontrol emosinya, akibatnya ia menggunakan seluruh kemampuan cryokinesisnya untuk membekukan seluruh bangunan dan para penghuninya._

 _Membekukan darah dan daging setiap tubuh yang ditemuinya, sebelum akhirnya menghancurkannya hingga kepingan es pun tercipta. Setelah puas membantai hampir tengah penghuni panti, ia pun berlari ke tempat dimana Bokuto berada. Ia mendobrak pintu, membantai para penghalang yang menurutnya mengganggu sebelum akhirnya ia menghancurkan pintu terakhir._

 _Matanya membulat lebar, begitu melihat tubuh Bokuto tergeletak di lantai. Terdapat dua pria dewasa disana, salah satunya terlihat menggenggam sebuah senapan laras panjang dan sisanya sebuah pistol. Akaashi hilang kendali, entah bagaimana, ia bisa dengan mudahnya membela tubuh kedua pria tersebut menjadi dua potongan. Darah segar nan hangat mengucur deras bak air. Menyiprat ke segala arah termasuk ke tubuhnya._

 _"Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san!" Akaashi mengangkat tubuh Bokuto perlahan, menyenderkan kepala bersurai perak dan hitam ke dadanya._

 _Bokuto membuka matanya perlahan, "...A-Akaashi..." ia berbisik._

 _Akaashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku disini, Bokuto-san. Aku disini," ia memeluk tubuh Bokuto erat, seolah-olah tubuh itu akan menghilang kalau ia merenggangkan pelukannya walau sedikit saja._

. . . .

 _Bokuto meratapi gedung panti asuhan yang tengah terbakar hebat, para warga berbondong-bondong datang dan membantu pemadam kebakaran memadamkan api. Dua pria terlihat menghampiri Akaashi dan Bokuto yang terdiam di tempat._

 _"A-Apa hanya kalian yang selamat dari panti asuhan itu?"_

 _Akaashi melirik Bokuto sejenak, Bokuto terlihat kacau akibat kebakaran yang terjadi pada panti asuhan mereka. "Ya, Tuan. Tolong kami, temanku membutuhkan perawatan segera!" Akaashi memasang wajah memelas, nada suaranya sengaja ia buat bergetar agar aktingnya terlihat menyakinkan._

 _Kedua pria dewasa itu terlihat ragu, antara ingin menolong atau tidak._

 _"Tuan, tolong temanku! Dia terjebak terlalu lama dalam kepulan asap, kalian harus menolongnya!"_

 _Mereka saling melirik, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Kalian ikutlah dengan kami. Nak, apa temanmu bisa berjalan?"_

 _Akaashi bantu memapah Bokuto, "Ya, aku akan membantunya berjalan."_

 _Sejak kejadian saat itu, Bokuto dan Akaashi memutuskan untuk bertahan hidup berdua. Mereka saling membantu bahu-membahu satu sama lain selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Awalnya Bokuto terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi setiap kali melihat api atau sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkannya dengan panti asuhan itu. Emosinya pun memuncak dan ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Akibatnya Akaashi lah yang harus berkorban membersihkan setiap kekacauan yang Bokuto buat._

 _Namun tak hanya sampai situ, kehidupan mereka semakin memburuk begitu seluruh warga desa mulai membenci dan memusuhi mereka. Menatap mereka seolah-olah tengah menatap monster. Takut akan kejadian yang sama terulang, Akaashi pun memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri bersama Bokuto di hutan. Tapi yang namanya cobaan pun kembali melanda mereka, belasan bahkan puluhan orang berdatangan ke hutan demi membasmi 'para monster api-es'. Awalnya Akaashi menghabisi mereka dengan diam-diam, tapi ia kehilangan kesabaran begitu melihat Bokuto lepas kendali dan membakar hampir separuh hutan bersama isinya._

 _Akaashi terdiam, menatap lentera yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan bagi mereka. Ia melirik ke arah Bokuto sejenak, pemuda berambut dwiwarna itu baru saja tertidur setelah ia berikan obat._

 _Ini benar-benar gawat, malam ini ia harus mengambil keputusan segera. Akaashi berdiri, memakai jubah hitamnya dan beranjak pergi. "Malam ini, akan kuakhiri seluruh penderitaanmu, Bokuto-san." bisiknya, seperti hembusan angin semilir._

* * *

Untuk selanjutnya, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Akaashi membantai habis seluruh warga desa tempat mereka tinggal sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Akaashi agak menyesal telah mengambil keputusan. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu akan resiko dari keputusan yang ia ambil ini, walau begitu, Akaashi tetap tak berharap kalau Bokuto akan menghilang dari sisinya seperti ini.

"Aku sejujurnya sangat membencimu, Kuroo- _san_." Akaashi berjalan mendekati tubuh Kuroo yang masih terkapar di lantai. "Karena kau..." Akaashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bokuto- _san_ pergi dari sisiku." matanya berubah kelam, ia menarik pisau belati Kuroo dari sarungnya.

Akaashi menggenggam erat gagang belati itu, mengangkatnya tinggi dengan posisi siap menghunuskannya. Tubuh di bawah timpahannya tak bergerak seinci pun.

"Apa menurutmu benar... dengan membunuhku seperti ini?" Kuroo berkata lemah, matanya terbuka sedikit.

Akaashi terdiam, membuat Kuroo menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Aku... sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Bokuto."

"Apa alasanmu bergabung dengan _Kinester Fagmilia_ ini? Untuk mendapatkan keluarga? Atau mungkin-"

"Diam kau! Memangnya tahu apa kau tentangku?! Kalian yang memiliki kehidupan lebih baik selalu sok tahu tentang segalanya, selalu merasa beruntung dengan dapat mengasihani orang lain!" Akaashi hilang kesabaran, belati sudah ia hunuskan sejak awal ia berucap. Salah satu tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Kuroo erat.

Kuroo menenguk ludah susah payah, melirik pada belati perak yang sebelumnya menghasilkan luka goresan di pipinya. "Aku memang tak terlalu tahu tentangmu, tapi aku tahu seseorang yang cukup bodoh mengambil jalan yang salah demi melindungi orang lain yang dianggapnya berarti." Kuroo menatap fokus ke mata Akaashi.

. . . .

Kenma terdiam sejenak, "Kau patnernya, kan? Kau sungguh tak mengetahui kondisi patnermu?"

Bokuto menggeram, "Jangan membuatku kehilangan kesabaran! Katakan padaku, apa yang kau ketahui yang tidak kuketahui tentang Kuroo!" beberapa bola api melesat cepat ke arah Kenma, membuat pemuda berambut puding bermata kucing itu berdecih.

"Begitukah caramu meminta tolong? Aku takjub, Kuroo bisa bertahan dengan seseorang sepertimu hingga seperti ini!" Kenma menghindar, sesekali membalas serangan Bokuto atau hanya sekedar mematahkan serangan Bokuto.

"Jadi kau mau apa? Kau mau, aku berlutut dan memohon padamu? Maka akan kulakukan!" Bokuto menatap Kenma serius.

Kenma terdiam, menatap tak percaya ketika Bokuto mulai bertekuk lutut. Kenma menghela nafas, "Akan kuberitahu, kau bisa hentikan kebodohanmu sekarang."

Tubuh Kenma kembali menapaki tanah, "Kalau Kuroo tahu, dia pasti akan marah padaku." Kenma bergumam, lalu menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya Kuroo..."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi..., apa rencana kita?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ bergaris hitam _horizontal_ dengan nada berat, ia melirik rekannya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sang Rekan tersenyum, "Rencana ya..., untuk saat ini aku masih belum kepikiran. Tapi apakah kau tidak merasa kalau Tendou dan yang lainnya sedang bersenang-senang sekarang? Kalau tak salah dengar, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu di markas kita hari ini."

"Tamu, huh? Semoga saja mereka menangkap beberapa untukku."

"Wow, kau terlalu bersemangat, Kyoutani. Sebenarnya aku juga, tapi ada tugas yang harus kita selesaikan. Aku tak jamin mereka akan menyisakan beberapa, terutama Tendou. Si Gila itu pasti mengambil lima atau enam orang untuk bermain SM dengannya."

"Kudengar, Lisa bersama mereka." sebuah suara asing terdengar, membuat pria berambut coklat jangkuk yang tengah mengobrol terlonjak kaget.

Ia tersenyum angkuh, " _Man_ , Berhentilah muncul tiba-tiba, Daishou! Kau mengejutkanku!"

Si empunya nama hanya tersenyum –licik– seperti biasa, "Aku suka melihat reaksi terkejutmu, dan cobalah untuk memanggilku ' _senior_ ', Futakuchi. Aku setahun lebih tua darimu."

Futakuchi berdecih, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sinis. "Kau tak lebih kuat dariku, jadi jangan berharap lebih, Ular."

Daishou masih tersenyum, anehnya senyumannya terlihat kosong tak memancarkan apapun. "Seharusnya aku memarahi Moniwa saat itu, menyebalkan sekali melihatnya mati dengan tenang dan menitipkan anak merepotkan sepertimu padaku."

Futakuchi terdiam, begitu juga dengan Kyoutani yang memang tak pernah ingin ikut campur dengan urusan kedua orang yang dianggapnya merepotkan itu.

Daishou menghela nafas, "Kuharap Kuroo tak ikutan mati disana, tak ada yang boleh membunuhnya... selain aku..."

Futakuchi ikutan menghela nafas, matanya memandang tajam tepat ke arah Daishou. "Soal Kuroo, kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau dia ikut? Ah, ya, kau sudah menjadi rivalnya sejak lima atau enam tahun yang lalu kan? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak pernah bisa membunuhnya? Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau kekuatanmu melebihi kekuatannya." ia berkata dengan nada bosan.

Senyum Daishou menghilang, "Menurutmu begitu? Entahlah, aku lebih suka bermain tarik-ulur tali dengannya." Daishou kembali tersenyum, menatap mantap pada mulut gua yang sebentar lagi akan dimasukinya. "Dia berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang kuhadapi, aku juga sudah cukup mengenalnya. Kepribadiannya menarik, dan kau tak akan pernah bosan bermain dengannya. Tapi terkadang, akan tiba saatnya dimana kau sangat ingin menghancurkannya. Aku hanya menunggu saat dimana dia menarik tali itu, dengan begitu aku akan tahu takdir apakah yang akan kami hadapi nantinya."

Kyoutani menarik alis tak percaya, "Kau hanya membuat alasan untuk tetap bersamanya, kan? Kau terlalu naif, jika berpikir kau ingin membunuhnya."

 _'Dddrrrrttt!'_

Daishou menghidupkan gergaji mesin di tangannya, "Naif, huh? Mungkin saja," senyumnya berubah tipis. _'Sekarang..., berapa orang yang akan mati malam ini?'_

Kyoutani berdecih, ia sudah siap dengan pelontar api di tangannya. Mereka memasuki gua tersebut, suara mesin gergaji terdengar menggema beriringan dengan suara senjata _submachine gun_ yang dengan mudahnya ditenteng oleh Futakuchi.

"Menurut kalian, apakah ini akan berlangsung sepanjang malam?"

Daishou menanggapi ucapan Futakuchi, "Tergantung, kalau mereka mau bekerja sama dengan kita. Aku yakin ini akan cepat selesai."

Sesuatu terlihat melesat cepat ke arah Daishou dan Futakuchi, membuat kedua pemuda dengan tinggi berbeda itu mengelak untuk menghindari sesuatu tersebut. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, sesuatu tersebut menghantam dinding gua. Suara benda berat saling terbentur dan jatuh pun terdengar bersahutan, membuat Daishou dan Futakuchi saling lirik sesaat sebelum akhirnya Daishou memutuskan untuk menghampiri sesuatu tersebut.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kyoutani?" Daishou mengulurkan tangannya, membuat sesuatu yang ternyata adalah Kyoutani Kentarou menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

Kyoutani menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kepalaku sedikit pusing," keluhnya.

Futakuchi tersenyum mengejek, "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka melemparmu seperti ini, Kyoutani?" ucapnya sambil menahan kekehan.

" _Gggrrr_ , diam kau." Kyoutani menggeram, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. "Cih, aku sedikit lengah tadi."

Senyum Daishou menghilang, "Kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa membantumu," Daishou menatap dengan mata sipitnya.

Kyoutani melirik tajam, "Tidak, aku bisa mengatasi yang satu ini." tolaknya mentah.

Seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka, tubuhnya tinggi dengan badan besar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti raksasa.

"Wow, berapa tingginya? 190? 200? Lebih? Badannya juga besar!" tak hentinya decakan kagum terdengar dari Futakuchi.

Daishou menghela nafas singkat, ia melirik ke arah Kyoutani. "Kau yakin? Dimana pelontar apimu?"

Kyoutani tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menatap tajam ke arah sosok tinggi besar yang akan menjadi lawan mereka –ralat– lawannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Ayeey chap 4 hadir! Dan pertarungan pun dimulai! *semangat*  
Khusus kali ini, para reader-tachi diizinkan bertanya tentang hal apapun mengenai fanfic ini, pertanyaan tanpa terbatas lho! Nanti di chap depan akan dijawab satu persatu! ^^  
Pasti di antara kalian ada yang ingin bertanya kan? Contohnya saja seperti, 'kenapa baju Bokuto tak terbakar di fanfic ini?' atau 'dimana Tendou tidur, kalau tempat tidurnya dipakai oleh Suga?' atau juga bisa bertanya seperti 'kenapa _cover_ fanfic dan _summary_ nya selalu diubah-ubah dan ga nyambung sama sekali?' yah..., intinya kalian diizinkan bertanya hal apapun deh, hal aneh juga boleh kok, atau hal yg serius juga boleh hehe ^^

Dan ya, kesulitan dalam chap kali ini adalah karakter Tendou yg kurasa mulai berubah-ubah. Terkadang dia jadi sadis banget, dan terkadang jadi 'adem' banget. Aku bener" ga tau, kenapa dia jadi berubah begini. Mungkin karena moodku yg berubah-ubah? Entahlah, pokoknya karakter yg paling sulit di jiwai dan ditulis itu adalah karakter Tendou. Susahnya kebangetan. :'v *mojok*  
Lalu ada pula Kuroo sebagai karakter bermasalah lainnya, Kuroo yg ada disini dan Kuroo yg ada di anime atau manga terlihat sangat berbeda bukan?! Itu karna Kuroo yg kupakai itu adalah Kuroo dari Takamachi! *mendadak frustasi*  
Aku tak terlalu mengerti enigma tentang Kuroo, jadi kugunakan implikasi Kuroo buatan Takamachi sebagai sudut pandangku.  
Jadi, kalian jangan berpikir kalau seperti inilah Kuroo di mataku (=v=) *mojok*

Akhir" ini aku mulai lanjut membaca manga HQ, rewatch animenya juga sih. Dan baru sadarlah aku, kalau ternyata Tendou itu OCnya kebangetan! /santai woi/  
Haah... *hela nafas* Akhir" ini aku juga kembali sibuk karna sebentar lagi mau ujian nasional(artinya ujian naik kelas), tugas" pun mulai menumpuk. *lirik tumpungan tugas yg bikin jengah* Dan aku juga harus memperbaiki peringkatku tahun ini yang benar" merosot jauh kayak curamnya gudung everest(?), aku benar" ga dikasih waktu untuk bersantai. (=^=) /ini kok bisa?!/

"Jangan lupa soal 'hutang'mu!" *bisikan setan*  
Uaak, a-aku ga lupa kok... *lirik arah lain*  
Y-Ya, untuk utang"ku akan... kulunasi... nanti... mungkin... *sembunyi di belakang Aone(?)*

Ah, btw, untuk chap depan akan fokus pada pertarungan KuroAka dan BokuKen dulu. Kalau kehabisan ide baru nyelip OiTenIwa, pertarungan di lantai lain juga sengaja ga dimasukkan dulu karena takut para reader tachi kebingungan. Dan ya, kayaknya fic kali ini akan sedikit melenceng dari target awal. Yang awalnya hanya dibuat untuk 5 chap, kayaknya kali ini akan berubah jadi 7 atau 8 chap atau bahkan lebih. Lalu untuk chap 4 ini, entah mengapa aku merasa agak kecewa dengan chap kali ini *cemberut*


End file.
